Silver tears and Puppy Ears
by PinkPanth3r3ss
Summary: The group is forced to go back to Kagome's time to await the birth of her child. With the jewel completed and Naraku gone.... someone unable to resist, makes a life altering wish on the jewel.
1. Kikyo's Battle and Kagome's scent

---Silver Tears and Puppy Ears---

Kikyo's battle and Kagome's scent.

_Kikyo:_ "DIE NARAKU"

_Kagura:_ "Hah, you think you, Kikyo, can kill Naraku, go ahead try"

_Kikyo:_ "Kagura, Kanna move, I will kill you too"

Kagura: "Kanna, should we move" 

_Kanna:_ "The mirror is broken, we could die"

_Kagura: _"Go then Kikyo, kill Naraku; know that you'll be a pile of dust before dawn"

Kikyo ran past the two towards Naraku's castle, where he fled moments earlier, he was going to die.

* * *

"INU YASHA WAIT"

"What now wench"

"...your...going to fast"

"Then let me carry you stupid"

"NO!"

"Are you still mad"

"At what, you being in the forest with Kikyo"

"Kagome..."

Kagome looked up startled he had said her name with such tenderness; he was hardly ever this gentle when he spoke to her.

"Kagome"

"Y-Yes"

"I'm sorry"

"Nani?"

"I'm sorry"

"You are..."

"I should have explained while you were home taking you stupid exams, Naraku attacked Kikyo her tried to kill her again"

"I see"

"And she ran here again, I couldn't let her die so I saved here, then Kikyo she grabbed me, she was weeping and clinging to me, I tried to calm her, when she kissed me, so I shoved her off me, and told her that I was tired of her games, that I could smell Naraku on her. I told her I would protect her life, but offer her nothing more"

"I understand"

"Good now let me fucking carry you"

Kagome sighed in defeat as they flew through the air, 'he was being somewhat nice, for a little while, oh well, and he's still promising to protect her'

"Oi, Kagome"

"Nani"

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing why"

"Your to quiet"

"Sorry"

"Do you sense anything?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, that's why he was asking, he thought I was distracted from the jewel shard hunting.

"Nothing"

"We should rest then"

Kagome had been dreading this, at least while they were hunting shards, he was distracted. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo didn't come this time, Shippo was sick, Sango had stayed behind to take care of him, and well the letch felt he was "needed" and stayed.

"Kagome!"

"...Un..."

"WENCH"

"Nani baka"

"Do you want to rest, make camp?"

"Hai"

"Can we eat?"

"Let me guess, you want ramen"

Inu Yasha bounced over to her bag, searching for ramen, Kagome giggled when he found the ramen, and like a little puppy begged her to make it.

"OK, ok I'll make you ramen"

Inu Yasha smiled and set up camp while Kagome made the ramen.

"Oi Kagome, this ramen is really good"

"Your welcome"

"Inu Yasha..."

"Nani?"

"Shards"

"Where!"

"Coming this way... fast"

"That bastard again"

"Kagome"

"Hi Kouga"

"How are you, I uh caught your scent, thought you might want to see me"

Inu Yasha blushed, the same thing had been torturing him all day, and of course Kagome had no idea.

"Umm Kouga"

"Yes Kagome"

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"How else would I look at my mate when she is in heat"

"WHAT!!!"

Inu Yasha immediately jumped in between Kouga and Kagome.

"Your mate... Kouga"

"Hai mutface, my mate"

"Last time I checked Kagome said no to being your mate, so get lost stupid wolf"

"Shove it dogface, Kagome is my woman, and she knows it"

"Then why do you smell of Ayame?"

Kouga blushed and looked at the ground

"Well... err..."

"Exactly now go away"

In a tornado of dust Kouga disappeared.

"Inu Yasha..."

"What"

"Is that why you wanted to carry me?"

Inu Yasha just looked at her, what was she talking about. Even when she wasn't in heat, he loved having her so close. Her scent always calmed him, aroused him, and told him her secrets. He would never leave her alone here when she was in heat, especially with a scent like hers, every demon that could smell her would be on top of her.

"Inu Yasha?"

"Its got nothing to do with that, its just your to slow walking on your own"

She looked so sad when he said that 'baka, you should just tell her, but, no! I cant' It hurt to see her so sad, so he walked over to her and cautiously put his hand on her shoulder.

"Kagome"

"Hai?"

"What's wrong?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well your face is so sad"

"Oh"

"Tell me"

"Its nothing its just Kouga came running at my scent, at my you know, it affected him, so I thought that it might affect other demons as well"

'So she wasn't as naïve as I thought, ok so I didn't think she was naïve, but to hear her say that out loud...'

"How come it isn't affecting other demons?"

'She means why isn't it affecting me...'

"Baka, you should be grateful, you do not want other demons to be affected, they would give no second thoughts to raping and killing you, that's why I carry you, to protect you from that"

"Oh"

"Now go to sleep"

With that Inu Yasha jumped into a tree grumbling to himself. Kagome gave a small smile up at him before lying down to get some sleep, but her senses were on overdrive, and she could sense every youkai in the forest She tried to calm down and get some sleep, but everything Inu Yasha had said kept spinning in her head

_'They would give no second thoughts to raping and killing you'_

Inu Yasha could smell her fear and discomfort 'she's scared'

Kagome heard a light swish and felt herself leave the ground and land on something soft in a tree. 'I'm sitting in Inu Yasha's lap... what's going on'

"Inu Yasha?"

"Your completely safe now go to sleep"

"Oh ok, thank you"

"Sleep"


	2. Talking in Your sleep

Yay got my first review and I loved it thank you Essis!!  
  
I promised I'd update if u guys review so here it is Chap 2!  
  
Talking in Your Sleep  
  
'Good she's sleeping, maybe now I can relax... god that scent, this wench is going to kill me one day, and she knows her scent should be affecting me... the gods are cruel...'  
  
"Mmmhhmm"  
'She's... she's mumbling in her sleep'  
"In-Inu Yasha"  
'Oh my god... she's dreaming about me, what why... say more Kagome please say more'  
"Why Kikyo... see me, please see me, don't... don't..."  
'DON'T WHAT DON'T WHAT'  
"I need you... don't leave me, she's not real..."  
'...Kagome'  
"Don't let her fool you, don't go.... Inu Yasha no"  
'Go... go where?'  
"She doesn't love you, she doesn't, she doesn't love you, I LOVE YOU"  
'She loves me? A dirty hanyo, she loves me'  
Kagome now crying, "don't go to hell with her, I need you here alive with me.... PLEASE INU YASHA DON'T GO WITH HER"  
'Kagome.... I'm making her cry, even in her sleep, I wish I could tell her how much I love her, how much she means to me, but, Kikyo I made a promise to her... I have to protect her, she died...it was my fault'  
"Inu Yasha, please stay with me, I love you...."  
"I'll stay Kagome... I'll stay, please wake up and stop crying"  
"Nu Yassh"  
'She's slurring her words, she's calming down'  
"I love you...whimper... stay"  
"I love you to Kagome, I'll stay I promise"  
"Inu Yasha?"  
'Oh my god... she woke up, I didn't notice, what if she heard me!'  
"Inu Yasha?"  
"What?"  
"I love you too"  
"Kagome"  
'She's so happy, her face, its so beautiful, I-I want to kiss her, but will she let me?'  
"Inu-"  
Before Kagome could even finish saying his name, she felt his lips brush against hers; it was so gentle, so soft. He was kissing her. Kagome slinked her arms around his neck, and pulled her self up into his kiss, he nipped at her bottom lip, and slipped his tongue in when she gasped, it was ecstasy.  
'She tastes so good, I want more of this, but will she want it also, I'll just stop if she asks me'  
Inu Yasha pulled away to let Kagome breath, and to try and gain control of himself. Kagome looked at him curiously, he had stopped, she didn't want him to stop, the feel of his lips on hers, she wanted more. So she took matters into her own hands and pulled herself up higher and kissed him.  
  
Ohhh a cliffy don't you just want to know what's going to happen next. I'll be a good writer and give you a preview:  
  
Chapter 3  
New Mates  
Kagome moaned as she felt Inu Yasha hands roam over her body, she glided her fingers thru his hair, it's so soft.  
Her body is so beautiful, so perfect; I can't believe this goddess loves me. 


	3. New Mates

It's me the writer going to ramble a little bit before the 3rd chapter don't be mad

-Please review and I forgot to mention no I don't own Inu Yasha, Inu Yasha is Rumiko Takahashi's. But oh if he was mine… J/K…

So recap from chappie 2, Kagome started muttering in her sleep about our lovable hanyo going to hell with Kikyo (who doesn't hate Kikyo… dead bitch) Inu Yasha finds out some things and now we have a Kagome in heat sitting in Inu Yasha's lap and oh my… they are kissing gasp oh and warning this is the first lemon, if you don't want to read this chap or at least the lemon don't worry I'll warn you

New Mates 

            'She's kissing me, forget the gods being cruel, this is heavenly torture'

            Kagome pushing against Inu Yasha more, almost in a trance kissing him and sliding her fingers thru his hair…. 'His hair is so soft, his lips are so soft, and he loves me, this stubborn hanyo loves me.'

            Kagome moaned as Inu Yasha slipped his tongue thru Kagome's lips again, their tongues twirling around each other, he wrapped his arms around her firmly, holding her closer to him, afraid if he let go it wouldn't be real anymore, that he wouldn't be kissing Kagome, and her kissing him back. Suddenly it hit him, we're doing this… in a tree a tree of all places. 

Inu Yasha pulled away from Kagome's lips and whispered into her hair

 "Do you want to do this a little closer to the ground?"

            Kagome blushed and looked down and even in the dark could tell how high up they were…Kagome grabbed onto Inu Yasha and he laughed at her as he jumped down from the tree onto the soft grass

            "Hey don't laugh at me" Kagome half gasped half giggled

            Inu Yasha could tell part of her was relieved to be on the ground, but the other part of her looked longingly at the tree, he could smell her arousal, she had enjoyed their kissing as much as he had he knew that when her scent changed earlier, but even now standing in his arms not doing anything, she was still aroused.

            He pulled Kagome closer to him, and tipped her chin gently up towards his face so he could look into her eyes. Kagome looked up to see two beautiful golden orbs staring intently into her eyes, she felt her heart beating fast and hard in her chest, a slight blush spread across her cheeks. She blinked to bring herself back to reality, but in the millisecond her eyes were closed Inu Yasha leaned down and stole another kiss, this one slow, and passionate, his hands on her waist, and hers tangled in his hair he lifted her slightly from her waist for a better angle to kiss her. Kagome slid her hands onto his shoulders to support herself and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled herself closer to him, her legs hanging limp, her feet dangling several inches above the ground. 

            When he felt Kagome secure herself around his neck, he allowed his hands to slid from her waist and under her thighs, causing Kagome to wrap her legs around him, inadvertently pressing her heat against him. Causing Inu Yasha's already hard member to throb against her, causing Kagome to gasp and push her body against his. Inu Yasha slowly kneeled and laid Kagome on the grass and went right back to kissing her his hands slid underneath the arch of her back, pressing her chest against his. Inu Yasha deepened the kiss, wanting more of her, but didn't want to go further without her permission. She had made her promise that she would stay with him about three years ago making her about 18 or 19 in human years, in his time it was natural, but was it from her time.

            "Kagome?" Inu Yasha gently whispered to her after pulling out of her kiss.

            "Yes Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked very confused

            "I love you, I have for a very long time, I've wanted this Inu Yasha placed his hand over Kagome's heart" for a very long time, but before I let this go any further I need to know, if you want this"

            "Of course I do Inu Yasha, why wouldn't I"

            Just to be sure Kagome knew what she was agreeing to Inu Yasha continued,

            "I don't mean to us doing this I mean, would you agree to being my mate, allowing me a hanyo to mark you and make you mine forever"

            Inu Yasha watched as tears welled up in Kagome's eyes and gently wiped them away with a clawed finger, waiting desperately for her answer, he was afraid she'd say no, or ask him to become human for her. Thousands of doubts ran through his mind. Doubts from Kikyo, doubts from their differences, he didn't want to get his heart broken again, he wouldn't be able to bear it.

            "Oh Inu Yasha" Kagome said brightly

            "Inu Yasha, of course I'll be your mate, I love you so much, I was afraid you'd never want that from me"

Ok I promised I'd warn, and here it is the first lemon of the story 

            Inu Yasha heard her happiness and relief, and felt his own wash over him; he leaned in desperately crashing his lips against hers with passion and love. He was overjoyed to feel Kagome return the kiss with the same passion and love as his. Kagome moaned into his mouth as she felt his hands roam over her body, slowly removing her shirt and skirt, leaving her in nothing but her bra and panties, Inu Yasha then helped Kagome remove his clothes, which she was now grumbling at the difficulty of removing them, a formidable barrier. He giggled and licked her nose, while he removing the panties and bra with a flick of his wrist, fed up with the amount of layers in his way he had torn them. Kagome would have been pissed if she weren't distracted by Inu Yasha's body, gods he was handsome. Inu Yasha was now staring at the goddess beneath him, her beautiful porcelain skin, so soft, and her breasts so perfect, every thing about her, was perfect. She's so perfect; I can't believe this goddess loves me. Stirring himself back to reality, he leaned onto Kagome slowly, kissing her lightly his hand cupping her cheek where it had remained after he wiped away her tears of happiness. Both of Kagome's hands where cupping his cheeks. Inu Yasha nipped at her bottom lip, and traced kissing along Kagome's jaw line, and then nuzzled her neck, kissing gently, whispering words of love and sorry for the pain he was about to cause, and bit down where her neck met her shoulder and held Kagome tightly when she jumped from the shock, and then licked the wound until it stopped bleeding. Then returned to her lips kissing gently, then quickly moved forward to kiss the tears that had formed in the corners of her eyes from being marked. Then brushed his lips against hers once more, before moving lower, his hands placed firmly around her waist, He trailed kissing down her neck, making his was slowly downward. He lifted one hand from her waist and began to massage one breast while he slowly kissed the other. Teasing her, nipping and suckling her nipple, and squeezing the other, he smiled and looked up briefly when he heard her moan, enjoying the look on her face, her eyes closed and head back. He kissing along her breast, down in between, then up to the other, repeating the process, now both nipples were hard and red from his ministrations. He continued his path down, kissing her stomach, and licking her belly button teasingly, before he reached her curls, which were very neatly trimmed into a V which turned him on even more, he looked up at her again before gently sliding one finger into her to prepare her body, and then thought to himself about pleasing her in a way he had always been curious about, this was his first time with a woman before, and he wanted to do this right, so he slid his finger out, and gently rubbed her clit, causing Kagome to arch her back and moan out from the pleasure it caused. He gently kissed her clit, rubbing his tongue against it, listening to the moans from Kagome as he worked, he gently slid two fingers into her, while teasing her clit, enjoying the way Kagome's back arched more every time he pushed his fingers into her, and how she cried his name, when he would bend them and push against her while they were inside her still. Deciding he had done that long enough, he licked at her entrance, slowly slipping his tongue in and out, while continuing to rub her clit with his thumb very gently so as not to hurt her. He felt her walls twitch and quickly pushed his free fingers in her and rubbed her clit, pulling his fingers in and out, while he licked the space in between his hands, and Kagome's screamed his name and dug her hands into the ground, as her body shook and her walls tightened around his fingers as she came. Inu Yasha gently removed his fingers and licked them clean and laid back on top of Kagome, his desire building so much that it hurt, and he gently kissed her. Leaning down and whispered into her ear how much he loved her. Kagome nodded and gasped out that she loved him to and she was ready, and he slowly slid into her, pushing his lips against hers to help ease the pain. He waited until Kagome told him to continue, when she was comfortable with him inside her. As soon as she said to not worry and to continue, he slowly moved inside of her, not once looking away from her face. He kept a slow gentle pace until he felt her reacting to him, and pushing against him, and he began to speed up, pumping in and out her, still gentle just faster, when Kagome gasped harder, he pushing into her and then tightening his muscles to push in more while he was still in her, causing Kagome to cry out and wrap her arms around him, begging for more, Inu Yasha could feel himself getting closer and slowed down and asked Kagome how close she was, when she could barley answer, and just rub up against him, and beg him to continue, he began to pump harder and faster, and when he felt her walls tighten around him, he howled her name and immediately came into her.             

            Inu Yasha and Kagome stared at each other, gasping for breath, Inu Yasha still inside her. Kagome smiled as Inu Yasha pulled out and collapsed next to her and covered them with his haiori (I'm not sure if this is spelt right, but I think u know what I'm talking about).   

**_END OF LEMON, HONEST ITS  OVER!(for now)_**

"Kagome I love you so much"

            "I love you to Inu Yasha, but I have a question"

            "Yes?"

            "Why do I have ears like yours?"

--Ohhh cliffy, ok not really but humor me pouts


	4. Kagome's Ears and Inu Yasha's freedom

It's me the author… I know I know you don't want to read my rambling; you want to know why Kagome has puppy ears, and all the good stuff. I'm just saying that the reviews are making me so happy so SO happy, so far I only have two but they warmed my heart …Ok I'm gonna finish the story…runs away from angry reader demanding more lemons….

Kagome's new Ears and Inu Yasha's freedom

            Inu Yasha hazily looked up, and his jaw dropped when he saw that Kagome had two furry black ears on the top of her head, and her human ears were gone. Her ears were moving around listening to everything around them in shock, that's how she had known, her sense of hearing had changed. 

            "Kagome, smell the air"

            "Why?"

            "Just do it please"

            "Oh all right"

            Inu Yasha watched as Kagome began to sniff the air, and could see how shocked she was, it took awhile for her to look at him again.

            "You, you smell nice, like the woods, I can smell so much, I can hear so much, I don't understand"

            "I'm not sure, but I think you're a hanyo like me, I don't understand either"

            "We should go back to the village, and talk to Kaede, maybe she can explain it"

            "It might have something to do with us mating, I cant be completely sure though"

            "Ok"

            "We should get some sleep, we can head back to the village tomorrow"

            "Yeah, I'm tired, you wore me out"

            Inu Yasha laughed playfully and growled at her "Should I wear you out a little more so you sleep better tonight?"

            "Inu Yasha" Kagome gasped in shock… "again!?"

            "I'm just teasing you, you wore me out too, and I'm tired"

            "You, the great Inu Yasha, is tired?" Kagome giggled out.

            "oh shut up"

            "Don't make me say the s-"

            "OK OK OK OK, please no not that, I'll take you down with me"

            Inu Yasha realized how stupid what he said was and looked away from Kagome to hide how furiously he was blushing. Then Inu Yasha felt something lift from his neck, and then placed in his hand, and looked down to see the rosary in his hands, and reached his hands up to feel around his neck, completely at a loss for words at what had just happened. Slowly he turned to look and a grinning Kagome, waiting for his reaction. He carefully handed the beads back to her.

            "Are you sure you want to do that" he asked cautiously

            "yes, I trust you not to need to be told to sit anymore"

            Inu Yasha flinched at the word, expecting himself to be forced into the ground any moment, and realized it wouldn't come, and began to smile, and leaning into Kagome kissing her with thanks.

            "ok we really should go to sleep now, so we can ask Kaede about these" Inu Yasha said as he tweaked Kagome's ears causing her to squeak.

            "I can get used to that" Inu Yasha said playfully before lying down and wrapping his arms around Kagome, kissing behind her neck, before they both slipped into a peaceful slumber.

Ok so I know the chapters haven't been very long, but I am working on making them longer, its just I write them at odd times. I promise the next few will be longer and the plot will pick up pace. As always I would love some reviews even if they aren't all happy, just so I know what you think. It might prevent future writers block. NO I'M NOT THREATENING. Its just encouraging to know people care that's all. 


	5. Shippo's cough and Miroku's confrontatio...

I promised I'd keep writing, so here it is chapter 5, sorry I took so long with it. Enjoy  
  
Shippo's Cough and Miroku's Confrontation.  
  
"Sango" Shippo half whimpered half whined.  
"What's wrong Shippo" Sango replied with tenderness.  
"When will Kagome be back, it's been so long" the tired kit struggled out between coughs.  
"Don't worry Shippo, Kagome always comes back, Inu Yasha wont let anything happen to Kagome" Sango said reassuringly, not just for Shippo, but herself as well.  
'If Inu Yasha lets anything happen to Kagome I'll mutilate him'  
Kaede watched as the monk took advantage of Sango's distraction and groped her bottom. As usual Miroku was left on the ground, a huge red handprint on his cheek. Shippo began laughing at the amusement provided for him by Sango and Miroku. He sometimes wondered if Miroku would get the nerve to tell Sango how he felt about her, and stop hiding behind his lechery.  
"Kaede could you give Shippo more herbs to help with his cough, it wakes him up, and he's not getting better"  
"Ai, I've just returned from Inu Yasha's forest with medicine for Shippo"  
"Thank you Kaede, I don't think he'll truly rest until Kagome comes back"  
"I agree, hopefully Inu Yasha and Kagome will return soon." Kaede said in her usual wise tone.  
"Lady Sango would you walk with me for a moment" Miroku requested.  
Sango eyed Miroku suspiciously, but decided to agree; of course as she walked out of Kaede's hut, she grabbed hiraikotsu and latched it to her back. Miroku looked at her with feigned hurt as she picked up her weapon, Sango considered leaving the weapon behind, until Miroku broke his façade and grinned. Sango huffed and walked ahead, turning on her heel to face him when they were far enough away, where Shippo could not hear them talking.  
"What's wrong Houshi?"  
"Are you curious, what is taking Inu Yasha and Kagome so long?"  
"I have been wondering, I figured that Kagome would have managed to get Inu Yasha to come back because she did not want to leave in the first place" Sango replied.  
"She seemed mad at Inu Yasha when they left"  
"She was, she caught him with Kikyo"  
"Sango, do you think that they are taking long because they are fighting?"  
"Honestly Miroku, I hope they are talking long for any reason other than a demon, hopefully they have made up by now" Sango said with worry.  
"Sango, you don't suppose that Kagome and Inu Yasha are-"  
"MIROKU"  
Miroku had snuck his hand behind Sango, and had begun to grope her butt. Sango replied by slamming her fist into Miroku's skull.  
"I do not know if Inu Yasha and Kagome are doing ...that... but we will not, so keep your hand to your self Houshi, or so help me I will remove it"  
Miroku blinked up at her innocently, it was worth getting smacked. Miroku absently rubbed his head while he followed Sang back to the village. He hoped Kagome would return soon, Sango hit harder when she was worried. He was worried as well, but of different things. He saw the way Inu Yasha was watching Kagome. Things would be different when they returned, Miroku looked up to see that Sango had sped up, and he was walking alone. Instead of hurrying to catch up, he sat down against a tree. He needed time to think. They had been chasing Naraku for years now, and his wind tunnel was still there. It grew bigger and more powerful everyday, he was beginning to doubt if he would survive till the end of the battle. A noise from behind him startled Miroku from his thoughts. He rose prepared to fight, as something white floated past the corner of his eye. Miroku turned ready to attack and froze.  
'Kikyo's soul collector, which means'  
"Monk"  
"Ki-Kikyo"  
"Where is he."  
"Inu Yasha?"  
"Who else"  
"He went shard hunting"  
"Yes, three days ago, there are no shards, he should be back by now, tell me, is she with him."  
"Kagome, of course, he needs her with him"  
"For her ability to sense the shards" Kikyo stated, assuming that was all the girl was good for. Inu Yasha did not need the girl for anything else he had her.  
"Perhaps" Miroku said, he wanted to see if he could help Kagome.  
"Explain your self monk" Kikyo said with malice, Miroku gripped his staff tightly, unsure if he would live through a fight with Kikyo.  
"Well I believe they are in love, after your recent meeting, things were different between them, and truthfully I think you should step aside, and let them be."  
Miroku waited for Kikyo's reaction, he was expecting something bad.  
"You have the nerve to speak to me on matters involving my Inu Yasha's heart"  
Miroku gulped, he knew what he was doing was nothing like he'd done before, but Kagome was his friend, and he was sick of the pain she had to feel because of this woman.  
"I have great respect for the life you lived, but you walk this earth in a clay body, filled with the souls of dead maidens, all because of what happened fifty years ago, even though you know that it was Naraku that tricked you into sealing Inu Yasha, in fact, Inu Yasha never laid a hand on you, just the jewel. You betrayed him more than he betrayed you, you wanted to kill him, and I believe you still do. If you truly had any love for him, you'll let him go, before its' to late"  
"You have no idea what you are talking about, you're a lecherous monk, tagging along with these people for you own revenge, and you dare to speak to me of my actions" Kikyo said without emotion. Miroku knew he had hit a nerve because he felt the spike in her miko powers. He had to find a way to end this before he was killed.  
"You know how quickly I could kill you, what foolish thing makes you risk your life"  
"Kagome"  
Miroku immediately turned away from Kikyo and headed towards the village. He could sense her anger rolling off of her in waves. He knew she would either leave, or kill him. Miroku winced in pain as he was sent flying backwards by a barrier. He was trapped, he did not want to fight Kikyo, but if he had to, he would.  
  
Sango cried in fury as she continuously slammed hiraikotsu into the barrier. She had been walking mere feet in front of Miroku, and had turned around to suggest they hurry back, in case Kagome and Inu Yasha had returned and found herself staring at an energy barrier, and had been relentlessly attacking it fearing for her friends safety.  
"MIROKU!!!"  
"What troubles you Sango?" an evil voice seethed behind her.  
"Bastard, I'll kill you, what have you done to Miroku" Sango furiously demanded.  
"Foolish girl, I have done nothing, the monk got himself into trouble all on his own, angering a dead miko the way he did, it as convenient however for my purposes"  
Sango dodged an attack from Naraku and lunged forward to attack him, and felt a fist impact her stomach, She doubled over and could smell miasma in the air and collapsed, whispering for help as her eyes closed. 


	6. Kagome verses Kikyo

Kagome verses Kikyo  
  
Miroku glanced around, watching the energy crackle throughout the barrier; his abilities would not be enough to break through it. If only Kagome was back. Miroku looked back at Kikyo, she sat meditating, completely ignoring the man she had captured. He sat on the ground and contemplated ways to survive this.  
"Monk"  
"What Kikyo"  
"Answer one question, and I will let you leave"  
"...Ok..."  
"The girls abilities, do they rival mine, if I were to go after her, would she survive"  
"I do not know what game you are playing this time Kikyo, but no matter how powerful you are, you could not defeat Kagome"  
"We will see, now leave, before I change my mind"  
'What does she mean, "we will see" have I just caused more trouble than helped?'  
Miroku walked towards the space she opened in the barrier and turned around when he was half way out to face Kikyo,  
"What are you planning, going after Kagome serves you no purpose"  
"Leave monk"  
"KIKYO"  
Miroku and Kikyo turned to see Inu Yasha and Kagome; Miroku silently hoped that they heard some of Kikyo's words. Kagome slowly slid down off of Inu Yasha's back, and then followed him into the barrier. Kagome looked at Miroku, she could sense how nervous he was. Miroku noticed Kagome's ears but felt now was not the time to ask her why she had hanyo traits, before he could say a word, Kagome placed a hand on Miroku's shoulder and shoved him out of the barrier as the space Kikyo had opened closed. Miroku tried to get back in but the barrier sent him reeling into a tree. He looked desperately at the barrier, unsure of what would happen in he there he ran back to the village.  
"Inu Yasha" Kikyo said as she approached the two. Inu Yasha stepped protectively in front of Kagome; he knew not to trust Kikyo. Kagome gripped Inu Yasha's haiori waiting for Kikyo's actions.  
"I have found something in Naraku's castle during our recent battle"  
"What?"  
"The shikon no tama, he is only missing the shards that you have collected, all of the shards have been found."  
Kagome immediately wondered about Kohaku and Kouga, they had shards, what did he do to them.  
"I went there to kill him, I was unsuccessful, and he spared me, because he still has Onigumo's heart, but revealed to me that he was coming for you soon to retrieve the last of the shikon no tama."  
Kikyo glanced at Kagome, who wasn't even remotely afraid of Kikyo's presence, the girl had no sense. Kikyo had decided that she was a threat after their experience in that cave. She would have left the girl to die to save herself but that girl was so powerful, she was able to move and carry her, when Kikyo could barley move. She knew that if she could take back the rest of her soul, then she would be powerful enough to kill Naraku.  
"Inu Yasha, if I have all of my soul, I could destroy Naraku, allow me to take my soul back from this girl, I will return it, if I die, it will go back to her at my death"  
Kagome couldn't believe Kikyo would ask that, she would never willingly let that, person, have her soul again. Kagome looked at Inu Yasha praying he would not let her down.  
"Willingly let you have Kagome's soul" Inu Yasha said more to himself then Kikyo.  
"Yes, so that Naraku can be defeated, she lacks the training I have"  
"Shut up Kikyo, the way you speak, if you returned the rest of my soul to me, I'd be power enough to defeat Naraku as well"  
Inu Yasha knew that both were right, having the soul separated weakened their chances again Naraku, but Kikyo, how could she ask me to choose.  
"So Inu Yasha will you stand in my way, or give me the soul, temporarily"  
Kagome stepped out from behind Inu Yasha and walked towards Kikyo, Inu Yasha tried to stop her, but Kagome held her hand out to keep him from interfering.  
"Kikyo, there must be a way to determine who is more powerful"  
"There is" Kikyo said with disinterest.  
"Tell me"  
"We must fight"  
"Very well"  
"One of us could die"  
"Its simple Kikyo, we wont shoot the arrows to kill, just to take the soul."  
Inu Yasha did not like this, he didn't believe that Kikyo would not try to kill Kagome, if that arrow defeated Kagome's; he would save her before it hit.  
Kikyo and Kagome drew their bows, and aimed their arrows, focusing their energy into them, Inu Yasha watched in despair as they released their arrows, the ground shook as they met, Inu Yasha had to draw tessaiga and plunge it into the ground to keep from flying into the wall of the barrier.  
The two women stared each other down, drawing their second arrows, the barrier began to disappear as the second arrows hit. The four arrows floated there, miko energy swirling around, both struggling to reach their mark. Kagome could sense that Kikyo was losing energy and noticed a soul collector gliding towards Kikyo with a soul. Kagome focused her energy and erected a new barrier that would keep the soul collectors out. Kagome's arrow began to push back Kikyo's, Kikyo desperately shot a third arrow as the two headed towards her. Kikyo's three arrows pushed Kagome's back, and Kikyo reached into her kimono and took out a jewel shard, Kagome realized what she was doing, and took two more arrows, and focused all of her power into them, and the two arrows hit Kikyo's three and they disintegrated. Kiyo screamed in horror as the arrows hit her, going completely through her clay body. She collapsed to the ground and Kagome fell to her knees, dropping her bow and placing her hands on the ground for support.  
Inu Yasha sheathed tessaiga and ran to Kagome, scooping her up into his arms to try and calm her restless body. Very soon the rest of her soul would return, the part Kikyo had, he prayed Kikyo had not tainted it.  
Kikyo could feel her body weakening, the soul trying to leave, she had made that very bit she had held onto so powerful, that girl would be unstoppable. She saw that the barrier was still up, and without her soul collectors to give her new souls; she would die, again, as soon as her soul left. She pushed herself up, only to see Inu Yasha holding and soothing that girl, the girl lost so much energy when she shot those arrows, she put part of herself into them. I have more of her soul now then she does. If I can get away and hold onto my soul long enough, the spell from the arrow will be defeated and then I can kill her and Naraku. As the barrier came down Kikyo's soul collectors rushed to deliver the vital souls Kikyo needed. Inu Yasha heard them coming, he knew Kikyo had lied; she knew Kagome was strong, but was not going to up Kagome's soul.  
'She is not the Kikyo I loved, I have to end this'  
Inu Yasha gently laid Kagome on the ground, kissed her forehead and approached Kikyo.  
"Inu Yasha help me I'm dying" Kikyo begged, hoping he would change his mind.  
Inu Yasha knelt next to Kikyo and lifted her from the ground, so she could lean against a tree. He turned from her and unsheathed tessaiga and destroyed the soul collectors. Kikyo could only watch in horror as Inu Yasha severed her last chance to survive. He looked back at her, and finally said what his heart had told him.  
"You are no longer the Kikyo I loved, you are bitter and cruel, I know you've tried to kill Kagome, and you were going to again today. The Kikyo I loved would not steal the souls of others in order to remain with the living for the soul purpose of dragging someone to hell with her. You are un-pure, and I'm going to make sure that your soul, Kagome's soul, is free to be pure and free, the way it was meant to be."  
Kikyo began to sob as she felt a tug inside of her knowing that these were her last moments she looked hopelessly at Inu Yasha and shrieked as her soul left her body.  
Inu Yasha ran to Kagome as the soul entered her body, he held her tight as a torrent of energy swirled around her. When everything was clam, Kagome opened her eyes and looked at Inu Yasha, and then over to where Kikyo should be, but the only thing there was a pile of dust and Kikyo's kimono. Kagome jumped over to the pile retrieved the shards Kikyo had, and placed them in the vial with hers. She jumped back to Inu Yasha and fell into his arms.  
"I'm really tired, could we go see Kaede now"  
Inu Yasha lifted her into his arms bridal style and ran to the village. As the two entered Kaede's hut, they met the curious looks of Kaede, Miroku, and a very annoyed Shippo. Inu Yasha walked in and sat down, shifting Kagome so she was sitting in his lap.  
"Umm Kagome, why do you have ears like Inu Yasha's?" Shippo asked intrigued.  
"Yes I noticed that earlier, but before you explain your change, what happened with Kikyo" Miroku asked.  
"She is gone, her soul returned to Kagome" Inu Yasha answered bluntly, he didn't think Kagome wanted to talk about the battle yet. Kagome looked over at Miroku and Shippo, she wanted to talk to Kaede, but without them there.  
"Miroku could you take Shippo and go find Sango please" Kagome requested.  
Miroku understood that Kagome and Inu Yasha needed to speak with Kaede so he picked up the kit and went to find Sango. Shippo complained and coughed the entire way out of the hut.  
"Child what's wrong" Kaede asked, not once looking away from her ears. Kagome slowly pulled her hair away from her neck, revealing the mark on her neck.  
"After he made this mark, and we mated, I changed into a hanyo."  
"Hm, well in some of the more power youkai tribes, especially inu- youkai, when a youkai or hanyo mates with a human, the human becomes a demon of the same level. That may be why Kagome has changed. The youkai blood in Inu Yasha's veins is so strong, it was able to change you"  
"Then why was my mother not changed Kaede-baba"  
"Well I cannot be sure, perhaps your father did not want to change her, as a pure blooded youkai, he could control the mating, and was able to prevent your mother from changing"  
Inu Yasha was distracted from continuing the conversation by a sound outside; mere seconds later Miroku and Shippo came crashing into the hut.  
"Kagome, Inu Yasha, Sango is gone, we found her weapon on the ground abandoned in the forest" Miroku gasped out.  
"Yeah, I found her scent there, and it just stopped" Shippo piped in. Before anything else was said Inu Yasha sniffed the air and ran towards the forest, Miroku and Shippo struggling to keep up. Kagome having no problem, she did not know specific smells yet, she only had control over running and jumping; she hadn't tried anything else yet. As the four got to the spot Sango's weapon had been Inu Yasha growled.  
"Yeah, this is where she was, her scent stops here, because it goes up into the air, with... Naraku's" Inu Yasha said in shock.  
Authors note:  
I may not be able to update for a while, the next chapter is really intense. If you don't like violence and rape, it mite be a bit much for you, so I'll warn before the rape scenes, the violence will be difficult to warn, so I apologize for those of you who don't like violence.  
  
Preview Chapter 7  
Sango's Corruption  
  
Naraku grinned as he watched the wounds he inflicted drip blood. Her body shook from pain. Her clothes were torn exposing her battered body. She spit blood at him and he slapped her, sending her reeling into the wall.  
"Don't make me tighten your bonds bitch" Naraku threatened as he wiped the bloody spit from his face.  
"I don't care what you do to me, disgusting bastard" Sango spat back. 


	7. Sango's Corruption

A/n: please don't hate me for this chapter. Sorry I took so long to update, I crashed my computer, and then I got grounded.  
  
Sango's Corruption  
  
Sango struggled to open her eyes; she could still feel the burn in her throat and lungs from the miasma. Her body still ached from fighting the poison. Finally she was able to open her eyes and look around, the floor was hard, cold, and stained with blood. Her arms and legs were loosely bound to the wall, giving her enough room to stand. She felt for her weapons to find them gone, she felt sick knowing that Naraku had searched her body while she was unconscious. She had no idea where she was but could feel the evil youki that surrounded it. The room was dimly lit, just enough that she could see blood stained weapons covering the walls, whips, chains, daggers, various vials of unknown substance.  
'Miroku, Kagome, Inu Yasha, please find me'  
Sango held her knee's to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs, resting her head on her knees silently crying to herself. Naraku laughed maniacally as he watched the display in Kanna's mirror. He licked his lips anticipating his encounter with the exterminator.  
"Kagura prepare our "guest" for me"  
Kagura nodded her head and excited the room; she felt such despair over her forced servitude to that bastard. She did not want to be in the castle with that women locked up there. She opened the lock and pushed the door open, it creaked on its hinges, resisting having to be opened. The sound startled the woman, and she glared at the door. There was so much fear and anger in her eyes. Kagura slowly approached the woman, she knew she bound; she just didn't want to be around her. She could see the woman tense as she got closer. She seemed so much smaller then she remembered. Naraku hadn't been very careful when he left her, her clothes weren't even on properly. Kagura knew she had to bathe the girl before Naraku arrived. She pulled a chain leash from the wall and latched it to the girl's neck and wrists securing it around her waist. The chain hung from her neck, attached to the cuffs on her wrists keeping them resting against her back, the chain wrapped around her to keep her arms from moving. Kagura released the locks from the wall and instructed the girl to move. She barley struggled as Kagura pulled her through the castle to the washroom. There was already a bath drawn, Kagura tore the girls clothes from her body and pushed her into the bath. The girl relaxed in the water, the heat soothing her poisoned body, the look of terror never left her eyes though. Kagura took the band from her hair brushing the knots out with her fingers. She took a scented soap and poured it into the water, rubbing the liquid into the girls skin with a moist cloth. She told the girl to close her eyes so she could wash the dirt from her face. She looked at the girl now that she was no longer covered in dirt, Naraku would be pleased she thought with disgust. With the girl bound dressing her would be rather difficult. Kagura looked her over, the girl just sat there in the drained tub, naked, not even caring enough to try and hide herself. Kagura could unlatch her arms to dress her in a simple kimono, she lifted the girl from the tub and dropped her on the ground, the chains clanging together as she hit the ground. Kagura took a chain from the wall and locked it around the girls' ankles, before proceeding to release her wrists, leaving the chains hanging lose from the color, she still didn't move, just laid there limp as Kagura dressed her. She replaced the chains, released her ankles and dragged the girl back to her cell. Several times she would have to jolt the chain to get her to move faster, she struggled more as they got closer to the wall she would be bound to. Kagura began to lose her patience and shoved the girl into the wall, quickly changing her restraints and left the room.  
Sango felt slightly better after bathing and being able to move around, even with the chains on. She felt more herself again, however all of her returned as Naraku appeared in the doorway. Sango tried to push herself closer to the wall, away from him.  
"Dear Sango, you look better then when I found you, cleaner" Naraku waited for her to respond and when she remained silent he took a step closer to her. Her eyes not once leaving his, if she could have killed him with her eyes, he would be dead.  
"You will be staying here" Naraku informed her.  
"No" Sango whispered hoarsely.  
"I believe it is I who gives orders and demands, not you"  
"Bastard" Sango struggled out.  
"You dare to insult me" Naraku said, his voice rising. Sango went back to ignoring him, she would give him no satisfaction.  
"Bitch answer me"  
Naraku watched the woman's blatant defiance, he would break her.  
"You will regret ignoring me woman" Naraku said as he pulled a dagger off the wall. Sango prepared herself as he got closer.  
"I'm going to enjoy this"  
Naraku lifted Sango from the ground by her hair, pulling her close to him. He could feel her breath on his neck. She was trying desperately to hide her fear, but he could smell it. He loved causing that. Sango's eyes watered as he dragged the blade across her shoulder ripping into the kimono and her skin. The fabric hung loose o her body, slowly absorbing the blood from her cuts. He watched the woman's face as he slowly pushed the dagger through her leg. She barley flinched as the blood dripped down her leg. He wanted to see her drenching in blood clinging to life. He threw her into the wall, and cut through the sides of her kimono, one tug and the material would be off. It was soaked in blood from her shoulders and leg.  
"Such pretty hair" Naraku said as he pulled it tight, and slid the dagger through it, half of her hair fell to the ground in a clump.  
"It looks better short"  
Sango tried to struggle against him, to get away from his filthy hands.  
"I'm not done with you bitch"  
Naraku punched the side of her face, slamming her head into the wall, then punched her in the stomach. Sango coughed and tasted blood. Naraku sliced her body on her arms and stomach, finally stopping when she collapsed against him. He looked over her body, grinning as he watched the wounds he inflicted drip blood. Her body shook from pain. Her clothes were torn exposing her bettered body. She spit blood at him and he slapped her, sending her body reeling into the wall.  
"Don't make me tighten your bonds bitch" Naraku threatened as he wiped the bloody spit from his face.  
"I don't care what you do to me, disgusting bastard" Sango spat back.  
"You are foolish woman" "Fuck you Naraku" Naraku grabbed Sango, digging his nails into her cuts. Sango screamed as he shoved her furiously into the ground. She tried to block his blows as he punched and kicked her over and over again. He laughed as his heel cracked a couple of her ribs. Tears ran down Sango's face, her body aching in pain. He studied his handiwork, she was becoming weak, even crying. He knew this would be easy, without her companions and weapons she was just a weak human. Just as easy to break as the rest. He didn't want to kill her yet, that wouldn't be as much fun. The woman wasn't even looking at him, she just lay there, shaking, her blood dripping onto the floor. The kimono was in shreds, the fact that it was still on at all in that condition was remarkable. Naraku turned away from her and left the chamber. As soon as she heard the door lock she began screaming blood turning screeches, her pain and anger poured into them. She kept screaming until her throat was raw and no sound would come out. She attempted to hide her body, but she couldn't move without pain, and trying to move despite it caused her to pass out. Naraku returned to the chamber to find the woman still had not woken up. He wanted to see the fear and hatred in her when he had returned, and she had the nerve to deny him. He picked up the tray of vials and set them down just out of her reach.Looking over her body, he found the wound that was the most severe, picked up a vial and poured the contents into the wound. Sango woke up immediately. She opened her mouth to scream, but her voice had not returned. It felt like the liquid was forcing its way into her cut, into her veins. Tear leaked out of her eyes, dripping onto the cold floor beneath her, the sound seemed to echo through the chamber. Naraku laughed at her pan. The liquid did her no physical damage just hurt. He waited for her to look at him, he knew she would, and it was the look she would give him he longed for. Hate, fear, betrayal, sadness, pain, all of it, he longed to cause it.  
In forest.  
  
Miroku could barley contain his grief, Naraku hade taken Sango from him, he had made promises to her, he couldn't break them. He fell to his knees screaming out Sango's name in agony.  
"Inu Yasha can you tell which direction they went from here" Miroku asked without emotion.  
"No it goes up, I cant" Inu Yasha responded sadly.  
"Then jump into the air and figure it out" Miroku yelled. Inu Yasha doubted it would work, but complied not wanting to push the enraged man. He was surprised to find a direction and yelled down to Miroku that there was a way to find her. Miroku and Shippo followed after Inu Yasha and Kagome on Kirara. Kagome was keeping up with him with no effort. Kagome was not able to recognize the scent right away, but when the two stayed constant while the others changed, she was able to follow it on her own. All of them were extremely worried about Sango and all the possibilities of what could have or might happen to her. When Inu Yasha suggested they rest, Miroku punched him in the face and threatened to suck him into his kazana if he suggested it again. They continued running in silence, Shippo asleep on Kirara's back, Miroku sitting up watching for signs of Sango. Kagome's legs were starting to hurt a lot and she was having trouble keeping up, but she was to worried to stop. She just prayed they made it in time. Kagome and Inu Yasha skidded to a halt in front of a large castle.  
"Miroku she's in there" Kagome whispered.  
"So is Naraku, Kagura, and Kanna" Inu Yasha added.  
"I see you finally made it here, you wont be making it any father"  
"Kagura" Inu Yasha growled, unsheathing tessaiga. Kagome prepared her bow, Kirara landed behind them, Miroku jumped down his kazana ready.  
"Release Sango" Miroku screamed, his face was stained from tears, his body slightly shaking. There was no description for the pain that man was experiencing.  
  
"Sango it appears your friends have arrived"  
He had just poured the liquid on her, it seemed he would have to speed up his torture. Sango's only response was to whither further away from him, she was terrified. Naraku pushed Sango onto her back, causing her wounds to bled more. He tore off what little amount of cloth that was still clinging to her bloody body. Sango tried to hide her body from him, her eyes wide in terror. She could feel his eyes on her body. Her stomach got tight and she had to fight the urge to vomit. Her friends would save her, god she wanted Miroku to save her. Naraku knew he had broken her, now he could have fun. Naraku removed his clothing, greedily watching his prey. He leaned over her, grabbing her face, kissing her lips roughly. Digging his claws into cheek so she would gasp, he shoved his tongue into her mouth moving it around hers. She struggled to get his tongue out of her mouth, he would just slide a claw into her skin to quiet her. He pulled his tongue out of her mouth, biting her bottom lip, sucking blood from it. Her mind clouded, she tried to keep fighting him, but her body was losing. He didn't want to waste time with the small things. His goal was to break her, not pleasure her.  
  
Rape  
  
Her mind screamed for Miroku to save her. She still couldn't speak or cry. Naraku forced himself into her dry opening, tearing at her insides, taking away her innocence. She could feel her blood pooling from the force. Naraku ginned evilly at her, grabbing her breasts, scraping his claws across them, leaving thin cuts. He then shoved in and out of her, using her blood as lubrication. He licked the blood from her chest. Furiously pushing in and out, Sango finally found her voice and screamed. Naraku slapped her face to make her quiet, but she only screamed louder. He enjoyed her screams, but not when she was crying for another man to save her. Naraku felt himself getting closer soon she would be tainted. A large crash was heard from outside the chamber.  
"She's this way Miroku" Inu Yasha yelled. Naraku sped up, he wanted to finish what he had started.  
  
End Rape  
  
Sango heard Inu Yasha and screamed for Miroku. There was a rush at the door to the chamber, it held for three blows then crashed into the room in pieces. Inu Yasha was the first in the room, followed by Kagome, she yelled back for Kirara to stay outside with Shippo. Miroku pushed past them demanding to know why. His eyes widened as the sight before him. Tears welled in Kagome's eyes, despite their recent advantage by killing Kagura and Kanna, she felt they had still failed. Naraku saw the look in Sango's eyes, blank, he could see nothing of the woman he had captured. Miroku lunged at Naraku prepared to beat him to death for Sango. Inu Yasha and Kagome followed. Naraku laughed as he jumped away from Sango. Kagome gasped at the sight of her, bruised cut up, her hair been cut, blood everywhere. As the three advanced on Naraku, cornering him, it became clear who would win. Inu Yasha cut Naraku down the middle, Kagome shot a purifying arrow, Miroku threw down his staff and just started hitting him and kicking him, letting all his rage out. Inu Yasha and Kagome had to pull him off so they could finish the fight, meaning Kagome has to retrieve the jewel shards. Once the shards were safe in Kagome's hands. Inu Yasha and Kagome backed away and Miroku sucked what was left of Naraku into his wind tunnel. As soon as Naraku was gone the wind tunnel closed. Inu Yasha backed away allowing Kagome and Miroku to tend to Sango. Kagome carefully broke the chains around Sango's wrists and ankles. Miroku had removed his outer robe and wrapped it around her. He carefully lifted Sango from the ground, he wanted to get her as far away from this place as possible. He looked down at her face. There were scratches on her cheeks and a bite mark on her lower lip. He couldn't fight the tears anymore, and the flowed freely dripping onto Sango's face. The young woman's' eyes fluttered open. Relief washed over her when she realized where she was. Tears dripped from her eyes, Miroku quickly brushed them away. Kagome hated to interrupt but they had to get Sango to Kaede. Kagome gently put a hand on Miroku's shoulder. He looked back at Kagome nodding in understanding. Inu Yasha had warned Shippo and Kirara that it was bad, but to stay calm. So when Miroku came out with Sango they managed to stay calm. The six of them left Naraku's castle and headed towards Kaede's village, the only sounds heard were Sango's sobs and Miroku's attempts to calm her. Kagome quietly went through her medical supplies, she had seen the extent of the injuries on her friend, and was unsure of her skills to help. That is why she had decided to wait until they returned to the village to being work on Sango. Miroku wanted to take Hachi back so Sango could lay down on the trip. So there was a lot of space for everyone. Her senses alerted her to Inu Yasha coming over to her. He sat down behind her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.  
"Kagome its ok" he whispered into her ear.  
"I hope so Kagome replied. He could see how nervous she was when she first saw Sango, and his suspicions were confirmed when she suggested returning to Kaede's and have her treat Sango even though Kagome was capable of it herself.  
"It will be awhile till we get back, get some sleep, your still weak from fighting Kikyo" Inu Yasha instructed.  
"Ok" Kagome said sleepily. Inu Yasha moved back so that Kagome's head was in his lap. He pulled his haiori off and laid it over her like a blanket.  
  
-Wow that was a hard chapter to write, and sorry if I got that badger things' name wrong, my computer crashed so I couldn't watch the series to find his name.... Oh well I hope you know how I was talking about. Well seeing as I don't know how long till the next chapter here's a preview for chapter 8.  
  
Kagome's Surprise  
  
Gonna do this preview different. The group gets back to the village. Kagome is still uneasy, even more then before and couldn't help Kaede with treating Sango because of it. Inu Yasha notices something different about someone's scent. Inu Yasha begins training Kagome to improve her new skills. 


	8. Kagome's Surprise

Kagome's Surprise  
  
Kagome felt someone shaking her awake, she tried to swat it away but the disturbance caught her hand before she could.  
"Kagome, Kagome?"  
"...Uhn..."  
"Kagome wake up, we're going to be at Kaede's very soon" Inu Yasha said. Kagome woke up immediately, she as still resting her head in Inu Yasha's lap curled up in his haiori. She sat up and handed it back to him, a little fury ball tumbling out in the process, Shippo must have crawled under it with her while she was sleeping. Kagome looked over at Miroku and Sango, she wondered if Sango slept the entire way back. As if reading her thoughts, he looked over at her and said  
"I'm glad she managed to fall asleep, she woke up a couple times from nightmares, Kirara didn't sleep, she stayed on my shoulder the entire time."  
"She must smell Sango's blood and she's worried" Shippo said groggily, he hadn't enjoyed being woken up. Kagome walked over to Sango to see how she was doing. Miroku didn't look away from Sango once while Kagome moved the robe away to check on her. Kagome's stomach turned when she pulled the robe away and she quickly covered Sango and rushed back to sit with Inu Yasha. He looked at her as she sat, she didn't look good. Kagome pulled her knees to her chest and held a hand over her mouth. She felt like she might throw up. Inu Yasha leaned over and rubbed her back to try and soothe her. There was something serious happening to his Kagome.  
"Kagome we're here" shouted Shippo. Kagome made a feeble attempt to stand but nausea caused her to lose her balance, luckily Inu Yasha was the only one to notice and caught her. Kagome looked up at him appreciatively and attempted to stand, but Inu Yasha wouldn't let her. Instead he picked her up, and followed Miroku. The feeling in her stomach began to ease slightly; by the time they made it to Kaede's hut, she instated Inu Yasha put her down because she felt better, he reluctantly let her down. Kagome walked into the hut, almost positive the old miko was still sleeping, however she found her sitting next to her fire drinking tea.  
"Hello child, welcome back, did ye find Sango?" Kaede said calmly.  
"Yes, we found her, Naraku had her, she's badly injured, please help her"  
"Of course, and I'll need your assistance"  
Kagome nodded in agreement, handed her medical supplies to Kaede and went back outside where Miroku, Shippo, and Inu Yasha were waiting patiently. She instructed Miroku to bring in Sango and for the others to wait outside. As soon as the three women were alone, the feeling retuned to Kagome's stomach, she really hoped that she was ok to help Kaede. She was never this uneasy about tending to wounds, and she had seen really severe and disgusting injuries. If she focused she could push it from her mind, she was capable of treating these wounds and Kaede needed her help. Kagome tried to swallow the lump in her throat as Kaede removed the robe from Sango and handed it to Kagome, she laid the robe down behind her flat, the blood stains on it would be very hard to remove... there was so much blood... her stomach lurched again, she could not do this. Kaede had already begun to clean and treat Sango's wounds, the smaller minor gashes already cleaned and covered, only the ones on her side and leg were left.  
"Kagome could you clean her leg while I finish her side"  
Kagome agreed and dipped a cloth into the bowl of water and herbs beside Kaede. She carefully wiped the blood off of Sango's leg, revealing Sango had been stabbed, the image of Naraku stabbing Sango crept into Kagome's mind and she couldn't fight it anymore, she mumbled an apology to Kaede and ran from the hut towards the god tree. All the others out side was a dark blur rushing past them, Miroku ran into the hut to see what had happened. Inu Yasha however knew, he told Shippo to stay put and ran after Kagome. He finally found her sitting against the god tree tears in her eyes. She looked up at him briefly, gave him a half smile and looked back at the ground. He sat down across from her and gently brushed her hair out of her face. She looked up at him again, this time not forcing a smile for him. It killed him to see her so sad and confused. He took a deep breath carefully examining her scent, it had something different to it earlier, and it was stronger now. It was almost as if there was something added to it, realization hit him and he leaned in close so his nose was as close to her abdomen as possible, and took another deep breath, she was so early along that he wasn't able to tell easily. Kagome sat there watching him, she was sure he was sniffing her. When he finally looked up at her, he had the biggest smile plastered across his face.  
"Inu Yasha?"  
"I know what's wrong with you Kagome"  
"How... what?" Kagome asked, clearly worried.  
"Your scent, there's something new to it" Inu Yasha said warmly as he shifted his position and placed a hand over Kagome's abdomen. Kagome's eyes widened and she brought her hands over Inu Yasha's.  
"I'm...I'm pregnant?"  
Inu Yasha nodded unable to stop smiling. Inu Yasha gently lifted Kagome into his lap, hugging her tightly to himself. He wasn't sure if she really had absorbed what he said. Her hands were still covering her stomach, the same look of shock in her eyes.  
"How long does a hanyo pregnancy take?" She asked happiness seeping into her voice.  
"According to the way you track time, 4 months" Inu Yasha said, the happiness he felt began to dissipate because of Kagome's reaction, or lack of one. However when he looked at her he noticed that she was counting on her fingers mumbling something.  
"Kagome, you've only been pregnant for 7 days, so about 3 months and 3 weeks, ok"  
Immediately she smiled and wrapped her arms around him. He moved her a little so that he could kiss her. It was slow and sweet and was slowly leading to more. In broad daylight under the god tree Inu Yasha made love to his Kagome. Joy filled her heart lying there in his arms, of course they would have to go back to her time and have a real wedding, she didn't think that the mark on her shoulder saying she was in youkai terms mated to Inu Yasha for life would be good enough for her mother and Ji-Chan. She snuggled closer to Inu Yasha, listening to his soft breathing and steady heart beat.  
"Inu Yasha can you train me to use my new abilities"  
"Well your hearing and sense of smell yes, the rest should begin to come naturally, when the pup is born your instincts will automatically kick in" he said lazily.  
"Ok, we should head back, see how Sango is, and lets not tell anyone about this yet, right now all focus needs to be on Sango."  
Inu Yasha agreed and then scooped Kagome into his arms and ran back to the village. Miroku and Sango looked up at the two as they skidded to a stop. Kagome jumped down and rushed back into the hut. Kaede glanced at her briefly, then returned to Sango, she had just finished stitching her leg and began to wrap gauze around he wound. Kagome sat down next to Kaede, waiting for her to finish.  
"What's bothering you Kagome"  
"My stomach, that's all" Kagome half lied. She would save her big news until it was appropriate. Celebrating now was like dancing over Sango's tragedy. Kagome looked down at her friend, she was still unconscious, which was a good thing for now. Hopefully when she woke up she would be able to get past this in time.  
'Poor Sango, all this happening, its so hard to deal with, part of me is happy, but then I feel guilty for being happy with everything that happened to Sango.'  
Kagome looked at Sango's hair, she could easily fix it, but it would be such a small improvement. She knew Miroku would want to see Sango, so she quickly covered her with a blanket and walked back out of the hut. Miroku stood immediately, staring at Kagome, she nodded at him and he rushed into the hut. Shippo and Kirara attempted to follow but Kagome stopped them, knowing Miroku would want to be alone with her first.  
  
Miroku walked over to Kaede and a sleeping Sango. Kaede watched Miroku sit down next to Sango, his eyes watery, and his face, seemed older. He clearly had not slept for so the past few days.  
"How is she?" Miroku asked Kaede.  
"She should recover physically in time"  
"and emotionally?" Miroku asked  
"That is not to be determined by you or myself, only Sango" Kaede said wisely as she left the hut, leaving Miroku some privacy.  
'Oh Sango, how could this have happened, if I hadn't been trapped by Kikyo, I could have saved you, I'm so sorry'  
"Sango" Miroku whispered, knowing that she couldn't hear him made everything feel more hopeless. He gently held her hand, watching and waiting for any sign she felt it. He used his free hand to stroke her hair out of her face, revealing more bandages along her cheeks.  
"if only I had been there sooner..." Miroku said painfully, his heart breaking for Sango.  
'how different will she be because of this, what's going to happen to her mind and spirit.  
"Sango, please wake up, please" Miroku begged despite the fact she couldn't hear him. Kaede said he would wake up, he should be patient. He slowly stood up and left the hut, he told everyone they could come in now if the wanted to, he then turned around and walked back to Sango's side. Shippo and Kirara went into the hut after Miroku. Kagome had already been in there and Kaede had left to tend the fields. Inu Yasha was worried, but she was asleep, he wasn't going to leave Kagome's side to look at or talk to an unconscious woman. He would only act that foolish over Kagome.  
"Inu Yasha can we train now?" Kagome asked quietly, she wasn't sure if he would let her because of her condition.  
"As long as your careful" Inu Yasha replied. He knew that Kagome would never risk the life of her pup, but he felt has obligated to say it anyway.  
"First thing, hearing and smelling normally develops as a hanyo ages, but because your circumstances are... different, the process may have to be altered just slightly. One thing you have to know, is once you smell something or someone you cannot forget it, the scent will always be familiar to you. A scent becomes more familiar and easier to understand the more time your around it. Over time you'll be able to recognize details in scents you're around a lot, and later just certain things you'll notice the same in all scents but at the same time are unique to the person. Like happiness, sadness, anger, fear, and other things like that. It's hard to explain. I don't think you really need my help, I'm confidant that you will be able to learn all of it on your own" Inu Yasha finished explaining and began to walk away from Kagome.  
"wait, where are you going?" Kagome shouted.  
"You first test" Inu Yasha said slyly.  
"Wait!" Kagome yelled again but he disappeared from sight into the trees. Without thinking she focused on the area around her, listening to his movements, he was being extremely quiet and she couldn't track him by sound alone. Kagome ran in the direction he had gone, there were so many scents in the air, focusing she picked out his scent, concentrating on it she ran in the direction it went. The closer she got the stronger it was. Finally she found him sitting in a tree. She jumped up onto the branch and sat across from him.  
"What test" Kagome asked annoyed. Inu Yasha couldn't help but laugh.  
"The one you just passed" he forced out between laughing. Kagome just looked at Inu Yasha, half way between comprehension and confusion.  
"You either used scent, hearing, or both to figure out where I was, you used your sped to catch up with me, and your strength to jump into the tree" Inu Yasha managed to say without laughing.  
"Oh" Kagome said surprised, then she smacked him out of the tree.  
"And that's me using my strength for you teasing me" Kagome shouted down at Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha just blinked up at Kagome in shock, then muttered damn woman, forgetting that Kagome could hear him perfectly. In a flash Kagome vanished from the tree, before Inu Yasha could react Kagome had jumped onto his stomach.  
"I don't think you need training" Inu Yasha grunted out. Kagome laughed and smiled leaning over and kissed him. When the kiss was finished Inu Yasha said,  
"You straddling me and kissing me at the same time is very evil."  
Kagome laughed again and jumped off Inu Yasha.  
"Wait where are you going" Inu Yasha asked startled.  
"Catch me if you can" Kagome shouted as she ran towards the village. Inu Yasha smiled and ran after Kagome. 


	9. Waking Up

Waking Up  
  
Miroku fought his body, not wanting to fall asleep unless Sango had woken up. It had been a week since they brought her back and she still had not woken. The others had been in and out of the room a lot to check for changes. Kirara hardly left the room at all; the majority of her time was spent sitting on Miroku's shoulder or in his lap. Kagome had managed to force him to eat; however her attempts to get him to sleep failed miserably. He could hear Shippo and Inu Yasha arguing over Kagome outside the hurt and Kagome trying to break it up, he didn't try listening to what they said, he was sure he'd find out if it was important once Sango was awake. She was getting better; she moved in her sleep and reacted to touch. He even stopped fighting with Kirara over if she could lay with Sango. He only gave in for fear the neko-youkai would attack him. Kirara knew by scent when it was safe, he had chosen to fight her for as long as possible just to be careful.  
  
"Inu Yasha you BAKA" Shippo shouted.  
"What did you call me runt" Inu Yasha growled.  
"BAKA" Shippo yelled running away from the enraged hanyo. Kagome tried desperately to stop them. Shippo had figured out Kagome was pregnant and couldn't believe that Inu Yasha was still letting Kagome train, Shippo felt Kagome was in danger by being in their time, and that she should be staying in her time while she was pregnant. Inu Yasha of course didn't want to hear it and told Shippo to shut up. For the first time since she removed the spell from the rosary she wished she could sit him. She didn't want to hear what Shippo was saying either, while she loved the conveniences of her time, she preferred being her, with her friends. The jewel was complete; eventually she would have to make the wish to destroy the jewel. The jewel was what had connected the times, if it was gone, then there would be no going home.  
"Inu Yasha, Shippo, please stop" Kagome begged. Inu Yasha and Shippo froze at Kagome's words, neither one of them wanted to stress her out. Kagome sat back down and Inu Yasha and Shippo sat down next to her.  
"I want to go home for a little while, tell my family everything that has happened" Kagome began.  
"Ok, but I'm coming with you" Inu Yasha replied. Shippo didn't want Kagome to leave, he'd miss her a lot, but she would be safer in her time.  
"I'll go tell Miroku and Kaede, you two stay here ok?"  
Inu Yasha and Shippo nodded in compliance as Kagome hurried to the hut where Miroku sat vigil and Kaede would hopefully be there. She felt horrible leaving but she had to go home and tell her mom everything, that Naraku was dead, the jewel complete, she was mated to Inu Yasha and pregnant, giving birth in less than four months... She wondered how her mother would take it when she found out Kagome might end up stuck in the past. The same scene met Kagome's eyes every time she went to see Sango. Sango lying unconscious, Miroku sitting next to her and Kirara perched at Sango's side. After three or four days of sitting there he stopped looking up when people entered the hut. He'd always talk, but he never looked away from Sango. Kaede sat silently mixing herbs.  
"Miroku, Kaede, Inu Yasha and I will be going back to my time for a few days. I need to go see my family, let them know that I may not be coming back after the wish is made"  
"Ok" Miroku said, his voice dead of all emotion. Kaede just nodded. Kagome gathered her belonging and left the hut. Inu Yasha and Shippo stood and followed, no one spoke as the three went to the well. When they got there Kagome handed her bad to Inu Yasha and knelt and picked up Shippo hugging him tightly to her.  
"Be good Shippo, look after Miroku while we're gone, make sure he eats, Sango won't be happy if she wakes up and he's starved to death"  
"I will Kagome, don't worry" Shippo replied as Kagome returned him to the ground. She tweaked his ears and turned to Inu Yasha who stood holding her bag waiting patiently.  
"Oi you behave runt" Inu Yasha shouted as he picked up Kagome and they hopped into the well. Shippo said something back but they didn't hear him as the well swallowed them taking them back to Kagome's time. Inu Yasha went to pick up Kagome, but she jumped out of the well effortlessly on her own. Inu Yasha smiled and followed her. She was sitting on the side of the well wrapping a green scarf around her head.  
"I want to break the news to Mama gradually, I think if she sees the ears right away, she'll freak out" Kagome explained. Kagome stood up and walked out of the well house with Inu Yasha behind her. He was afraid how Kagome's mother would react, a hanyo had marked and mated with her daughter, turning her into a hanyo. Kagome was still better than him, her human half was still a miko, he didn't really know what to expect. Kagome could sense how nervous Inu Yasha was and gently held his hand; he immediately relaxed.  
"Ready?" Kagome asked  
"No, but I'll go anyway" Inu Yasha replied. Kagome smiled and opened the door to her house.  
"MAMA" Kagome called.  
"Kagome?" A voice called back. Inu Yasha noticed Kagome sniffing the air, She would know which scent belonged to each member of her family because even as a human when she was close with them her weak human nose could still pick up the scent. As a hanyo she would recognize it right away.  
"Mama is in the kitchen, Souta is upstairs, and Ji-Chan.... is not home" Kagome stated matter-of-factly. Inu Yasha sniffed the air and looked back at Kagome.  
"How did you know that?" Inu Yasha asked surprised.  
"I knew they were in the house by scent. I used my miko abilities to sense their locations. My added hanyo strengths and abilities made controlling my miko ones very easy" Kagome beamed. Inu Yasha nudged her lightly.  
"See, I knew you wouldn't need training" Inu Yasha said proudly. Kagome smiled and blushed as she took a deep breath and walked towards the kitchen. Inu Yasha followed reluctantly.  
"Hello Kagome, Inu Yasha, how long will you be staying this time?" Kagome's mother asked.  
"I don't know yet Mama, there are some things we have to tell you"  
Kagome's mother stopped what she was doing and sat down at the table, motioning for the two to sit down. Kagome sat but Inu Yasha stood behind her.  
"Please let me finish explaining before you ask any question"  
"Ok" Kagome's mother replied.  
"You know that in the past, we've been collecting the jewel shards and fighting Naraku, well the jewel is complete, and Naraku is dead, as well my incarnate is gone and I have all of my soul back. Once we make the wish to destroy the jewel, the well might seal. We may not come back, so we'll be stay here as long as possible. I-"  
"I've asked Kagome to marry me, she's already my mate in youkai terms" Inu Yasha interrupted.  
"Kagome is that true" her mother asked.  
"Yes" Kagome replied pointing to the mark on her neck.  
"We're mated for life, and I'm pregnant" Kagome finished, leaving the 'I'm also a hanyo now' for later. Kagome's mom sat there absorbing all the information, Kagome sat anxiously waiting for her mother to speak.  
"Very well, we better hurry then" Her mother finally said. Kagome looked at her confused unsure what she meant.  
"Kagome, I'll make an appointment with the doctor, I want you and Inu Yasha to stay here for at least four weeks, Ji-Chan and I will plan the wedding, which I think will be in two week at the latest, depending in on how long it takes to plan. Family only of course. Ji-Chan will marry you, he's done weddings before, so don't worry. I'll take you and Inu Yasha shopping for everything you'll need incase you get stuck in the past" Kagome's mother finished and stood and went back to cooking. Kagome stood up and walked out of the kitchen, Inu Yasha followed her as the two went up to her room. Inu Yasha shut the door and sat down next to her.  
"Four weeks, that's to long we have to bring the other here. We're going back through the well to get them, tonight. I wont leave Sango." Kagome said. She stood up and opened the window and stepped onto the windowsill.  
"Are you coming?" She asked Inu Yasha not even looking back as she jumped down from the window.  
"Of course" Inu Yasha answered and jumped out the window after her. By the time they returned to the village it was well after dark. Kagome knew Kaede wouldn't come but the others would. A furry ball jumped up to Kagome's shoulder,  
"How come your back so early" Shippo questioned.  
"We're not staying, and we're bringing you Sango, Miroku, and Kirara back with us. Kagome stated as the three walked into the hut to get the others.  
"Miroku, we need to bring you, Sango and Kirara back to my time with us" Kagome said, Miroku went to question her, but Kagome offered no explanations as she helped gather their stuff. Miroku carefully placed Sango onto a transformed Kirara, in order to save time getting to the well. The group took one last look at the village before walking into the forest.  
"We'll come back eventually" Kagome said sadly as the village disappeared from sight.  
"The well wont work unless you're touching me or Inu Yasha. So I'll carry Sango and Inu Yasha you take Miroku. Kirara will go on your shoulder, Shippo on mine, everyone ready?"  
The others nodded and they all prepared and formed their "jumping groups". Kagome went first Shippo clung to neck as the well started to glow and bring them back to her time. She quickly jumped out not wanting the others to land on them. They waited less then a minute and were joined by the others. Kagome led the others to her house with Sango in her arms still. Her family was already asleep, so she had till the morning to make introductions and all that. Kagome told everyone to be quiet and follow her as they walked into the house. She set up the guest room for Sango, Miroku, and Kirara. Then her and Inu Yasha went into her room. Shippo had fallen asleep during all the fuss on Kagome's bed. Kagome quickly changed into pajamas and Inu Yasha removed his robe and put on these weird clothes that Kagome's mother had left for him. Then carefully picked up the sleeping kit so that Kagome could pull the covers back and lay down, as soon as she had, he handed Shippo to her and climbed in next to her, they had to lay on their sides to have enough room, Inu Yasha wrapped his arms around Kagome and pulled hr close to him. Kagome fell asleep in minutes; her soft steady breathing lulled Inu Yasha to sleep.  
A few hours later Shippo yawned and stretched, he looked around confused but the familiar scent of Kagome and Inu Yasha reminded him where he was. He looked over at Kagome and was surprised to see Inu Yasha right next to her, his arms wrapped around her protectively. Shippo smiled and snuggled closer to Kagome and fell back asleep. Kagome felt him moving and woke up, she looked at him to make sure he was ok, of course Inu Yasha woke up because Kagome wok up. He inhaled deeply taking in Shippo's and Kagome's scents. He then leaned into Kagome and focused on her scent alone, her scent made him so happy, every day the smell of the pup was stronger, soon he'd be able to hear its heart beating. Kagome had already fallen asleep, so Inu Yasha jus went back to sleep.  
Kagome woke up to a soft meow outside her door.  
'Kirara' Kagome thought to herself as she got up to open the door. Instead of coming into the room, Kirara meowed again and ran back to the guest room. Kagome ran after and followed her into the room.  
"Sango" Kagome said in shock. Miroku was sitting up next to her; all the tension in him seemed to have vanished. Sango was propped up against some pillows under a blanket, her eyes open. She smiled at Kagome and before either could say anything they were hugging.  
"I'll leave you two alone" Miroku said as he walked out closing the door behind him. Kagome pulled out of the hug and say down next to Sango on the bed.  
"How long"  
"Ten days"  
"And, where are we?"  
"We're in my time, through the well"  
"Really, how?" Sango asked surprised.  
"I figured out a long time ago that in order for the well to work, you had to have some physical link to me, that's why it worked for Inu Yasha, he had the rosary, so as long as you were touching myself or Inu Yasha the well let you through. Kagome explained.  
"and Naraku" Sango asked disgust in her voice.  
"He's dead...that night, we killed him" Kagome replied. Sango looked relieved for a moment, she made an attempt to speak but all the came out was "Ka-Kago" and Sango broke down in tears. Kagome leaned forward and held Sango as she cried.  
Miroku sat in the hallway, his hands balled so tightly his nails cut into his skin. He wanted so badly to go in there and be with Sango, he could hear her crying through the wall, and it killed him to sit there and just listen, Shippo and Inu Yasha staggered over to Miroku sleepily.  
"What's going on" Inu Yasha asked mid yawn.  
"Sango's awake, Kagome's in there with her now" Miroku answered tensely.  
"Oh" Shippo said somewhat surprised that Miroku was not in there with Sango. Inu Yasha focused on hearing what was going on in the room as the sobbing stopped.  
  
"Thank you for saving me, I was foolish to get caught like that" Sango said, shame in her voice.  
"Sango, it was Miroku who made it possible to save you, he wouldn't let us stop till we found you, he killed Kanna and helped kill Kagura when she trapped Inu Yasha and I. We had to pull him off Naraku so we could finish the fight, but it's all over. Naraku is gone, the jewel is complete, and we will have to make the wish. But that can wait. We're going to be staying here, in my time for a while."  
"I'm glad its over, and that you made it before-" Sango struggled to finish her sentence.  
"Its ok Sango, I understand" Kagome said reassuringly.  
"I'll be ok, I think" Sango told her friend. Kagome smiled and stood up.  
"I have to go speak with my mother, should I let the others in?" Kagome asked. Sango said ok and Kagome opened the door, relayed the message and continued down the hallway. Miroku stood and walked into the room and shut the door behind him. There were several complaints from the other side, but Miroku ignored them. Sango pulled the blanket tightly around herself in shame, she couldn't look at him, anyone but him. He sat in the same place as Kagome, he couldn't say anything yet, so they just say there for a few moments in silence. Miroku was the first to speak.  
"I'm sorry, I should have been there sooner, if I had, I could have stopped him" Miroku fought the urge to reach out and hold her.  
"Its ok, Naraku has a habit of being deceitful, crafty, and an evil bastard, but you did save me, you stopped him, before he could finish" Sango finished and reached out and grabbed Miroku's hand. He smiled back at her and squeezed her hand.  
"Sango, I love you" Miroku whispered. Sango blushed but answered quickly.  
"I love you too, if you hadn't been there when you were, I don't know- "  
"Shh, its over now, we're safe" Miroku interrupted as he pulled her carefully into a hug. She tensed at first but relaxed and hugged him back. She would get through his, she would be ok. Naraku would burn forever, he would not be given the satisfaction of changing her. She would live, and he is dead. 


	10. One Week, Three Months and Two Weeks

One Week, Three Months and Two Weeks....  
  
Shippo and Kirara sat patiently against the door; Miroku would eventually let them in the room to see Sango. They would just have to wait... and wait...Kirara meowed at the door again, Shippo watched the door for a little, but when it failed to open went back to playing with his yo-yo.  
Kagome and Inu Yasha were back in her room getting dressed; her family was still asleep so there was no rush to go talk to them.  
"Well lets go downstairs and wait for them to wake up" Kagome said. Inu Yasha nodded and the two went downstairs and sat at the kitchen table. Kagome could hear her mother moving around upstairs and Souta was still dead asleep, Ji-Chan was awake, but he was outside doing his daily maintenance of the shrine. Kagome glanced at the ceiling as her mother made her way to the stairs; luckily she wouldn't walk past the guest room or that hallway when she came down. Each step seemed like thunder in her ears, the closer she got the louder it banged in her ears. By the time her mother got to the last step Kagome had to cover her ears to stop the echoing. She had decided today to just wear a bandana over her ears, but for some reason the way her mother looked at her when she walked into the room, she thought she was looking straight at her ears.  
"Kagome, where were you last night?" Kagome's mother asked straight out.  
"We went back, my friends from the past, their here too, we brought them back with us. I didn't want to leave and be away from them for so long. I set up the guest room for them, I told you about them, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara, I want them to stay while we're here, be here for the wedding and everything. There's something else I forgot to tell you last night, hanyo pregnancies only take four months, and I've been pregnant for 2 weeks" Kagome waited for the questions.  
"But your not hanyo..." Kagome's mother said slowly, confused.  
"Yes, I am" Kagome answered and took off the bandana revealing her ears, and then she showed her claws and fangs. Her mother stood there looking at her for a moment, and reached out and felt her daughters' ears, to make sure they were real, when they moved at her touch she jumped back surprised.  
"So you're going to have the baby in 3 months and 2 weeks. Well its settled, you'll stay here for the 3 months and 2 weeks, you can go back after I've seen my grandchild. Of course we'll never be able to go to the same doctor twice. We'll have the wedding as soon as possible, I doubt you want to be showing at your wedding. You and I will go shopping today to get a dress, and then tomorrow I'll take Inu Yasha to get a tux. We'll have the wedding in a week. I assume Sango will be your bridesmaid, Shippo the ring bearer. I'm sure that Miroku and Souta will be the best men. Have I forgotten anything, or yes, flower girl, well we can have a flower cat, from what you have told me; Kirara would be able to be taught how no problem. I'll give you away Kagome. Anything else?"  
"Um no, you got everything. I can take Sango for the maid of honor dress while your with Inu Yasha, You can take Miroku and Souta for their tuxes or suits, whichever you prefer mom. Shippo, well I think that I'll put him in one of Souta's old suits I've seen them hanging in the closet, we cant take him to get one its not as easy as putting him in a hat like Inu Yasha. I can easily make the alterations to the suit to fit him. Everything good for you mom?" Kagome asked, she knew her mother would take over and decide everything for the wedding and that this was more for her mom then herself at all. She was content with the mark on her neck.  
"Oh before I forget, I'll take Inu Yasha to get the rings tomorrow as well" her mother said simply.  
"I'll go get breakfast ready, and don't worry I've spoken to your brother and Ji-Chan already, so don't worry about a thing, I'll talk to all my friends about the doctor, see if I can get a list of at least 10 to take you to, the ultra sounds wont be detailed enough for the doctor to realize your baby has puppy ears." Kagome's mom giggled something about a grandchild with puppy ears as she buzzed around the kitchen making breakfast. She loved having the house full like it was when she was growing up. She knew it was temporary, but she was so happy.  
"Oh, Kagome, hurry and get ready, make sure you have stockings and wear a white scarf so it doesn't distract you from the dress color, ok hun?"  
"Sure thing Mama" Kagome answered. Inu Yasha looked at her confused, he didn't know a lot of this wedding thing, just that Kagome had mentioned it earlier, but in basic details. He was hoping she would look his way to catch that he wanted to talk to her without her mother there. Unfortunately, she was so distracted looking at this magazine her mother had handed her that she didn't look up for a really long time and Inu Yasha had to fake a cough to get her to turn around. Kagome looked up startled finally getting that he wanted to talk to her. Kagome excused herself and walked into the den with Inu Yasha.  
"What's up?" Kagome asked happily.  
"All that stuff your mom was talking about... you never mentioned most of it when you brought it up" Inu Yasha said frustrated.  
"Hmm, ok its not that confusing, my mom will most likely explain it in full detail when she's dragging you tux shopping, then she'll explain it all to you again every time she gets the chance, but basically being your best man means they stand at the altar with you kind of behind you, its important its what your best friend or brother is chosen for, the ring its just a symbol of our bond like the mark on my neck. The bridesmaid, is basically the same as the best man, I'm telling you its simple, and you'll never hear the end of it from my mom." She finished fed up with having to explain it all, knowing he'd forget it anyway, because in his mind they were as good as married.  
"Oh ok, then it makes sense that she decided who would be what the way she did" he said, he knew she didn't think that he was stupid, she just assumed he didn't care, and she was right in some sense. It only mattered to him, because it seemed to matter to her. Kagome's mother called her back in from the kitchen and Kagome reluctantly went back in. Inu Yasha didn't bother to listen to the conversation; instead he headed upstairs to get the others to come down for breakfast. They were unsure at first but after Inu Yasha insisted it was ok they went with him. Downstairs Kagome was explaining the situation with her friends in more detail so her mom wouldn't accidentally blab something before she had the chance to tell her friends, which meant no talking about the baby. As the odd group joined at the crammed table for breakfast Kagome's mother jumped right into wedding talk and giving out instructions for the week. Kagome's friends smiled politely and agreed to everything, assuming Kagome wouldn't get them into anything bad. Kagome and Sango went back upstairs, and Kagome debated telling Sango, knowing it would be hard to keep from her for long with the way Shippo, Kirara, and Inu Yasha were acting around her.  
"Sango there's something I have to tell you"  
"Ok Kagome"  
"Inu Yasha and I, we're mated already, and well, when we mated, I got pregnant." Kagome forced herself to not get excited or happy while saying it.  
"Oh Kagome, that's wonderful, and this whole bridesmaid thing, sounds fun, I cant wait to see what a wedding has become in the future" Sango laughed as Kagome made a face as she said the wedding thing.  
"Well I better get down there before my mom tries to force more wedding stuff on the boys, fell free to tell Miroku the news, I think he may kind of know already" Kagome gathered stuff from around the room, brushed back her hair into a lose pony tail and wrapped a white scarf over her ears like her mother told her to and then pulled the band from her hair. She looked in the mirror satisfied and said good-bye to Sango as she stuffed her stockings and 3 different types of bra's into a small bag. Then she ran out of the room, down the stairs and left with her mother out the front door. Kagome's friends sat outside under the god tree.  
"Its so loud here and it doesn't smell the same" Shippo whined.  
"Yes, but the conveniences here, did you see all those things in the kitc chen and batroom" Miroku replied.  
"Its just so different" Sango answered and Kirara meowed in agreement.  
"You'll adjust, it took me awhile, but you'll get used to it. It's remembering how everything works that's the hard part" Inu Yasha butted in. There were some "hmms" in response to his statement and then everyone just went back to their own thoughts, staying close to the only thing left from their time on the shrine, one tree.  
  
"Kagome over here!" Kagome's mom shouted. Kagome followed the sound of her voice and looked at the next odd thing her mother pointed out, nothing her mother suggested was right for her, all of them were just wrong. She wanted something simple, but special. Everything her mom liked was just too much and not what she would wear. After Kagome turned down the twentieth dress her mom suggested, her mom finally gave in and told her to find one she liked. Kagome searched a few stores and finally found a dress that was perfect for her. It was white of course, strap less and the bottom was a simple A-line gown with a very simple lace pattern on the skirt and top. The back was tied in a criss-cross pattern revealing her back through the white string. It was perfect. They picked out a long veil that could be worn over her ears; they would just have to cut slits for her ears. Kagome picked white hells that had the same criss-cross pattern over her feet and up her ankles. When Kagome's mom was satisfied, they paid for everything and headed back to the shrine. Kagome smiled when she saw her friends sitting around the god tree each in their own worlds. One sniff told her they had been there for hours. Inu Yasha jumped down from his perch in the tree and went to take the bags from Kagome when her mother panicked and grabbed them yelling things about you cant see these until Kagome is walking down the aisle. Inu Yasha just looked at her confused,  
"But Kagome, I wasn't going to look, I just thought that"  
"Its ok Inu Yasha, she's just getting wedding crazy" Kagome giggled. Inu Yasha could tell how exhausted Kagome was and suggested they go upstairs and relax.  
"If there's a foot massage in it for me" Kagome joked.  
"Sure" Inu Yasha answered without realizing that she was kidding. Kagome smiled and jumped up to her window, which Inu Yasha had left open when he jumped out earlier to sit in the tree. Inu Yasha jumped up after her and shut the window behind him. Kagome plopped down onto the bed and stretched while yawning.  
"Was it that hard?" Inu Yasha asked surprised, he was under the impression they were just getting clothes.  
"When mama made me try on every dress she liked, and made me wait 3 hours before she would let me pick out my own, yes" Kagome answered.  
"You look really exhausted, its not good for the pup, get some rest" Inu Yasha told her.  
"Do I have a choice?" Kagome mused.  
"No, you need sleep" Inu Yasha responded irritated that she wasn't agreeing, but when she smiled and patted the bed next to her he realized she was just joking around and really did want to sleep. She laid down and Inu Yasha crawled in next to her, without Shippo there he didn't have to behave. So taking advantage of being alone with her, he leaned over and gently kissed her lips. He didn't want anything more, just to kiss her; she smiled up at him and then rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and gently stroked the side of her face as he watched her fall asleep. He couldn't believe all of this was possible, that he could be so happy, no strings attached, pure happiness. He still felt like he didn't deserve the love Kagome gave him, but she chose to love him and share herself with him, just as he loved her and shared himself with her. He never meant for it to happen, to ever give his heart away again, people were always hurt because of loving him. He was afraid that if he let Kagome love him, she would get hurt, and yet, she stuck by him through the hurt, she didn't ask him to change. She loved him for who he was, maybe that was why this time felt so much better, so... real. He held her tightly and kissed the top of her head.  
"I love you koishi" he whispered softly into her hair as he fell asleep.  
  
"Should we go wake them up mom?" Souta questioned while his mom cooked dinner.  
"Don't worry Souta, they will wake up when they smell the food" Souta's mom replied as she stirred the contents of the pot. She had decided to make a big dinner in celebration for everything happening. She even remembered to make a huge bowl of ramen for Inu Yasha, sweets for Shippo, oden for Kagome, and various other foods for everyone to try.  
"Oh this is so exciting" she hummed as she danced around the kitchen preparing the feast. Souta shook his head and went back into the den where he was attempting to teach Shippo how to play video games with him. Miroku had been trapped by Ji-Chan and forced to hear about the traditions and such passed down in their family. Miroku sat and took it only out of respect for the senile old man. Sango was lucky, she was upstairs with Kirara napping as well, so she was able to avoid the man, who surely would want to hear all about demon slaying and then put in his two-cents about what he knew of it. Miroku attempted at every opportunity to get away without being rude, but the man was so into his stories that he didn't notice. He sighed in defeat as the man went into yet another tale about family tradition. Shippo noticed and laughed, Souta taking the advantage to defeat Shippo's character. Shippo heard the sound of "KO" and whined for a rematch because he was distracted.  
"That's what you said the last four times I won" Souta teased  
"Well I was distracted the last four times you beat me" Shippo said indignantly.  
"You sound just like my sister when you say that ya know" Souta said thinking that would get him to stop.  
"Really... I'm like Kagome?" Shippo asked excited. Souta groaned in defeat and announced that he didn't want to play anymore. Miroku stole the opportunity and stood up quickly.  
"I'll play Shippo" Miroku said excited, grabbing the control thing seconds after Souta put it down.  
"Do you know how?" Shippo asked suspiciously  
"No idea" Miroku responded happily.  
"Oh ok then, lets play" Shippo said as he set up the game. He could finally win for once. Shippo gave Miroku a very basic description of how to play and proceeded to beat the living daylights out of Miroku's character. Souta sat and watched amused as Miroku let Shippo win, because he knew Miroku knew how to play, he taught him earlier when Shippo wasn't around, and Shippo wasn't very good at the game. Souta heard footsteps on the stairs and turned around to see Kagome's friend Sango and her little cat coming down the stairs.  
"What smells so good?" Sango questioned as she sat down next to Miroku.  
"My mom is cooking dinner" Souta answered  
"Oh does she need any help" Sango asked surprised that it was just the mother who cooked. In her village the entire family helped cook.  
"She'll only let Kagome help, no one else is allowed, it's a rule" Souta responded trying to not lose track of who was killing who in the game.  
"Oh" Sango replied, things were so different here; maybe she should go wake up Kagome to help her mother it didn't seem fair that she was doing all the cooking alone. She was about to stand up when she noticed what they were doing and was completely drawn into the game, joining Souta in cheering on Miroku.  
"SOUTAAA" his moms voice yelled from the kitchen.  
"Yes Mom?" Souta yelled back  
"Go get Kagome and Inu Yasha, let them know dinner is ready, the rest of you come in here" She yelled. Souta made a face of annoyance and told everyone that they'd play again later and they had to go. He was surprised at how fast everyone listened. He expected them to argue with him like he did when he first got into the game. Souta jumped up the stairs and knocked on Kagome's door  
"Guys wake up dinner" he yelled through the door and then bounced back down the stairs. His mom was in the kitchen conducting everyone outside to eat where there was a large table set up with enough room for everyone. Each person had a dish of food in their hands and was helping set the table.  
"Ah Souta, could you get chopsticks and silverware... no Ji-Chan non- alcoholic drinks for Kagome and Shippo and Souta! Miroku, Sango could you take the salads, yes the two dishes over there thank you. The good chopsticks and silverware Souta... ok that's everything, now we're just waiting for Kagome and Inu Yasha and we can eat, oh wait, Souta grab the candles from the shed, the ones with bug repellent. Ok that's everything"  
Kagome smiled as she walked into the kitchen to see her mother directing her friends and family around not actually lifting a finger herself, it was the way it always was when a lot of people were around, daughter and mother would cook, then stand aside and make everyone else set up. Except today it was just her mother cooking because no one bothered to wake her up.  
"Kagome, Inu Yasha, come, come, we're waiting for you" She said as she walked up behind them and ushered them outside. Kagome sat down and looked at the table in front of her in shock, her mom went all out for this.  
"Mama, everything looks so good, is that oden and ramen...?" She asked surprised at the combination of foods her mom had made, like the bowl of ramen sitting next to the extremely large bowl of ramen. There were a lot of sweet foods and spicy, she even made sushi...  
"Well let's not waste this, dig in everyone" Kagome's mom announced. Dinner was exciting, Kagome's mom told everyone all about the wedding and the plans she had made. Needless to say by the end of dinner, everyone knew every detail about modern weddings. Kagome felt so happy surrounded by her family and friends. With no rush to return for jewel shards or a fight with Naraku, it didn't matter that they had to stay for so long, she knew once they returned to the past, that was it, there would be no coming back. As the last of the food was finished, Kagome's mother stood up and gathered the empty bowls and trays and brought them into the kitchen and returned with a large dish of fried ice cream and chocolate mouse. Kagome's friends looked at it skeptically yet Kagome's excitement and the way she quickly scooped some onto her plate and Inu Yasha's, they figured it was ok so everyone followed her example and scooped some onto their plates. Comments of how good it was circled the table and everyone finished in minutes. After everything was cleaned up Kagome excused herself to go take a bath, Inu Yasha went upstairs and sat on her bed waiting for her. Everyone else got back into the game while Kirara and Buyo chased each other around the shrine. Kagome's mom and Ji-Chan stayed outside and shared a bottle of sake. Kagome smiled as she thought about the day and weeks to come as she filled the tub adding some scented salts to the water, she dipped her foot into the water to test it and then pulled off her robe and gently lowered herself into the tub. She rested her hands on her stomach and thought about names for the pup, she knew it was a long time, but she wanted to be ready, after all she only had 3 months and 3 weeks to get everything ready.  
'I wonder if it's a boy or a girl, if the hair will be silver or black, gold eyes or brown...she pictured the baby in her mind and smiled as she wondered what their child would be like. A soft knock on the bathroom door shook her from her thoughts.  
"Kagome?"  
"Yes Inu Yasha?"  
"Are you almost done in there?"  
"Yes, I'm coming out now"  
Kagome pulled out the stop from the tub and got out, she reached over and pulled on her robe and opened the bathroom door, Inu Yasha was leaning against the wall waiting for her. She smiled at him as he put his arm around her shoulder as they walked back to her room. Kagome's mother watched them as they walked down the hallway and she went into the bathroom. 'It's about time' She through to herself as she went into the bathroom to get extra towels for their guests. 


	11. Different, but not so Different

A/n, Doing something that I've never really seen done in a lot of chapters, and many people may not be happy with me, but its something I thought could happen. A little OOC in this one.  
  
Different, but not so Different.  
  
Inu Yasha sat on the floor against Kagome's bed dreading what he had to do today. He would have to spend the entire day alone with Kagome's mother, shopping for clothes, and fancy clothes at that. He shuddered as he imagined himself in one of those tux things from the magazine Kagome forced him to look at; he would look ridiculous. The only comfort he had was that Miroku would have to wear one too.  
"Inu Yasha are you ready?" Kagome called from the hallway. He looked down at the outfit she had given him, it was very tight compared to his fire rat, and while it was comfortable, it wasn't as comfortable, and he definitely didn't like the shirt, it was to tight on his arms, she had called the clothes a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, Kagome promised they would go and get him more clothes and shoes. He definitely didn't want to have to wear shoes, he liked being barefoot shoes were so uncomfortable; Kagome had allowed him to go without them only because her fathers old shoes didn't fit him.  
"Inu Yasha!"  
He forced himself to get off the floor and open the door and go downstairs where a very moody Kagome stood waiting.  
'She is definitely pregnant' Kagome shook her head and walked closer to him, fixing the buttons on his shirt  
"Honestly, took you that long, and you didn't even button the shirt" Kagome muttered. He looked down and watched her button the shirt; he didn't realize it had to be buttoned more like he didn't want it to be. He knew Kagome would start to get moody when she starting getting sick and this morning she had woken up and run out of the room and threw up, in the process knocking Shippo clear across the room. Luckily because hanyo pregnancies were short, she wouldn't be getting sick like this for a long time.  
"Ok, your leaving with my mom, and I'll be out with Sango, try and be understanding with her, this weddings a big deal to her, ok?" Kagome begged  
"Keh, if it's that important, fine" Inu Yasha snarled, he wasn't in a good mood about having to wear these clothes. He didn't see why he couldn't wear his fire rat. However his demeanor softened when Kagome looked as if she might cry.  
"It'll be fine" He said reassuringly, 'baka, baka, baka, making your pregnant mate upset, BAKA' Inu Yasha mentally berated himself. Inu Yasha was about to apologize again but Kagome was already smiling and happy again. He would have to get used to that, it used to take a lot for Kagome to have a mood swing; now every little thing would set her off.  
"Ready?" Kagome asked happily  
"As much as possible" he said with feigned calmness.  
"MAMA, SANGO!" Kagome shouted into the kitchen, Inu Yasha clamped his ears down as she shouted, it didn't hurt, it was just loud. A few minutes passed and Kagome's mother walked into the hallway followed by Sango. Kagome's mom smiled at the two and went on another what Kagome was calling a "wedding rant". Sango tried her best not to smile or laugh as Kagome's mother went on about tuxes and rings. Kagome had to promise Shippo she would come back with candy for him to willingly stay behind two days in a row. Inu Yasha knew Kagome didn't have the heart to tell him he had to stay at the shrine because it wasn't safe for the people in her time to see him and she didn't want to ask him to hold a transformation all day. She almost broke when he started to cry but he stepped in and set Shippo straight. Kagome's emotions were to for lack of better words unstable and she couldn't handle the way Shippo was acting, he would have to talk to him about that later when Kagome couldn't hear him. Reluctantly he followed Kagome's mom down the stairs to the shrine and preceded in the opposite direction of Kagome and Sango, he gave her one last look as she disappeared from sight. He followed behind Kagome's mom ears drooped under his hat wishing he were with Kagome or at least back in his time. He was expecting this day to be as bad as a thousand sits from Kagome.  
  
Kagome and Sango walked slowly down the street towards a store Kagome had chosen. Sango watched everything around her, she noticed a man on the corner ahead of them watching her and moved closer to Kagome. Kagome had explained earlier that carrying weapons in her time wasn't acceptable and forced the others to only bring weapons they could hide when they left her home. She instantly went to grab the handle of hiraikotsu for comfort and felt extremely anxious when she remembered that it wasn't there. Sango glared at the man as they passed him and he just smiled at her, which made her very uncomfortable.  
"Sango?" Kagome said loudly and irritated for the fourth time.  
"Oh sorry Kagome, I was just distracted by... everything" Sango answered, she wouldn't lose her temper with Kagome.  
"Yeah, it can be overwhelming I guess" Kagome answered as she grabbed Sango's hand and dragged her into a store. Sango looked around at all the different cloths and she was guessing dresses. She knew she was supposed to wear whatever Kagome picked out because it was Kagome's wedding, she just hoped it wouldn't be that bad. In a matter of minutes Sango found herself following Kagome around carrying a handful of dresses. She found most of them very nice actually. After the 10th dress Kagome took Sango to the dressing rooms and told her to try them on. The first dress, a light purple, was long with a slit on one side up to her knee and had a halter- top and no back. Kagome thought it was amazing, but Sango felt exposed. Kagome shrugged as Sango walked back into the dressing room to try the second, a sparkly light pink strapless gown, it would have been fine except the slit was even higher than the first. The third dress, Sango refused to even try on it was black, but had slits up both sides. The fourth dress, was the one that Sango would wear, it was the same pink as the color from Sango's demon slayers uniform, boat neck top, and a sheer black lace slip over it. Sango thought they were done but soon found herself sitting with Kagome putting weird sandals on her feet. They looked more like weapons then shoes. Kagome decided on a pair of shoes with thick heels so that Sango could walk in them, and Sango actually liked them. Kagome went and paid for the shoes and dress while Sango got dressed in the sweater and jeans Kagome let her borrow for the day.  
Inu Yasha sat and waited as Kagome's mom waltzed around the store deciding what he would wear. He had decided a long time into Kagome's mom's talking, that the best way to do this was to just wear whatever Kagome's mom picked. He was mildly surprised when Kagome's mom would bring over a few things and have him pick the one he liked out of all of them. At the end he ended up with a very simple black tux with a plain white shirt underneath. The shoes, while they looked cool with the tux once he had it on, were very uncomfortable compared to being barefoot, but he agreed to this and lied telling Kagome's mom they were fine. Next he found himself in another store with a lot of jewelry in it. "Ok, so you need to give Kagome a ring-" Kagome's mom went to explain for the millionth time. "I know" he interrupted and went to find something he thought would be good. He wanted to pick out the ring himself, this he knew actually mattered. The tux thing he'd wear once, but this ring... she'd have to wear everyday for the rest of her life. He walked from display to display, not seeing anything that he felt deserved to be on her finger. Kagome's mom watched as the boy wandered the store, she found a chair in the corner and waited for him to need her. At one point a woman being one of the displays offered to help, and for a minute Inu Yasha considering telling her off, but he did some help. "Actually... yeah." Inu Yasha muttered.  
"What is it your looking for?" She asked.  
"A ring"  
"What kind?"  
"For my ma-fiancé, I need two rings actually, no three"  
"I see, what do you have in mind?"  
Inu Yasha thought back for a moment at the way Kagome reacted to jewelry in the magazine he had conveniently left on the table as she walked in to have breakfast this morning. She didn't like the color of gold; she liked the ones that were white gold or platinum. She liked the pink or clear diamonds but all the others she didn't. She didn't like the ones that were completely round, the liked the oval and square ones. He got the impression she liked the ones with more detail that weren't plain He remembered one that had a large slightly raised heart shaped light pink diamond in the middle and very small clear and dark blue diamond chips in a spiral pattern going all around the band of the ring and set in platinum. Kagome had looked at it for a long time before turning the page. He knew the magazine was from this store, so he had torn out the pages Kagome had looked at a lot, so he took it out of his back pocket and showed it to the woman. Kagome's mom saw Inu Yasha take the paper from his back pocket and show it to them woman and the woman walked away. She stood up and walked up to Inu Yasha to see what it was he had picked, she looked down and saw the ring that Kagome had noticed this morning in the magazine and could tell by her daughters reaction she liked it the most. She glanced down at the price, and it was expensive, but not to expensive where she couldn't afford it. She silently thanked her husband in heaven for leaving the shrine and everything else to them. The woman returned a moment later with a dark blue box, and opened it to show to Inu Yasha.  
"Yes, that one"  
Then the woman took out some simple bands, he picked out two simple white gold bands. He looked over at Kagome's mom to make sure he picked out something good. She nodded and went with the woman to pay for the rings. Inu Yasha and Kagome's mom arrived at the shrine before Kagome and Sango returned, so Kagome's mom grabbed Miroku and Souta and dragged them suit shopping, leaving Inu Yasha alone with Shippo. The little kit was very unhappy at being left at the shrine all day while everyone else was allowed to go out. If it were up to him, he'd tell the kit flat out that it wasn't safe, but Kagome told him to let her explain when she got back later. So he settled for the second option, distracting him. Shippo had been playing the game with Souta before Kagome's mom made him go with her, so he played the game with him. He wasn't sure how long he played the game when he finally heard Kagome's voice as she walked up the stairs to the shrine with Sango. Sango went upstairs to put the dress in her room and Kagome went to relieve Inu Yasha of Shippo duty. It was getting really difficult to keep the kit from wandering off the shrine. "So what did you do today Shippo?" Kagome asked. "Playing the game with Souta and then Inu Yasha." He answered "Is that all?" She questioned "Yep" Shippo answered sadly. "Kagome, why can't I leave the shrine, but everyone else is allowed?" Shippo asked. Kagome cringed at his question. She couldn't expect this to last forever him just accepting he had to stay. "Its not safe, its not as easy as putting you in a hat and no one will notice." Kagome said. "You mean my tail" Shippo said as he pulled on it. Kagome nodded. "I can transform and make myself look like a human" Shippo suggested "How long can you hold a transformation Shippo?" "Umm, I'm not sure." "Well until you can show us how long that is, you cant leave the shrine. It's too dangerous. I know it's cruel, but it's different here." Shippo pulled out a leaf and transformed himself into a boy that appeared to be Souta's age. He had given himself shoulder length black hair. She noticed his eyes were shaped and colored just like Inu Yasha's when he was human, but the shape of his face was very much like hers the build of his body identical to the way Kagome imagined Inu Yasha as a young child. "How's this Kagome?" Shippo asked. "Its very good Shippo" Kagome answered and smiled. "Now lets find out how long you can hold it" She added 'I wonder if he realizes that he made himself look like mine and Inu Yasha's child, or it was just him using features he had seen on the people around him' Inu Yasha fought the urge to react when he walked back into the den to see a transformed Shippo sitting next to Kagome. He looked like...no... he... yes he did. He looked like a child that he and Kagome could have had. He looked at Kagome, and she was clearly thinking the same thing about the form Shippo had chosen. Sango had already come back, and was shocked by the scene in front of her. She felt like she had gone forward in time and that was the child Kagome was currently carrying. One look from Kagome and Inu Yasha told her to not say anything. "Sango do you like my human form?" Shippo asked excited. "Of course Shippo" Sango answered. She had to admit; he had made himself good looking. She plopped down on the couch next to Shippo. "So where's Miroku?" she questioned "With Souta and my mom, suit shopping" Kagome answered. Kagome noticed that the game was paused, and wondered if any of them new that it could be played one player. She set it up for Shippo and he started playing the game from the beginning, she received very grateful smiles from Sango and Inu Yasha for doing it.  
"I'm gonna go get some rest" Kagome told them; she was starting to not feel well again, and preferred to not get sick in front of Sango or Shippo. Especially after sending Shippo flying into the wall this morning she didn't want a repeat of that. As soon as she got to her feet Inu Yasha was standing beside her. He glanced at Shippo as they left the room he was secretly hoping to himself that Shippo would prove that he could indeed hold that form for a very long time. He wanted to actually ask Kagome to marry him, and if they couldn't be alone at the shrine, he would take her back to his time to ask her. He placed his hand over the box in his pocket as he followed Kagome upstairs, Kagome's mom had told him to hide it in her room so Kagome wouldn't find it before he asked her. He would hold onto the other rings until later. Inu Yasha remembered the other day when Kagome came home from shopping with her mom, and asking for the foot massage so as soon as her feet left the ground and she was sitting on the bed. Inu Yasha sat down and lifted one of her feet into his lap. She smiled and leaned back onto her bed as he rubbed her feet. As soon as he finished her foot massage he stood up and leaned over her to kiss her. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him down onto her. He could smell her arousal about half way through the massage, and would not deny her. He slid his arms under her back and hugged her tightly. He wouldn't risk the child by having sex with her; he had heard that a hanyo pregnancy was very risky. He just hoped that she would settle for what he would give her. He trailed kissed down her neck while he unbuttoned her pants; he lifted her shirt off of her stomach and kissed her stomach inhaling her scent as he slid her pants off of her legs. He continued down and kissed and nipped down below her belly button she gasped as he slid his tongue into her. She fought to hold in her moans as he continued to lick her; he slowly slid out his tongue and teased her clit with his tongue as he gently slid in one finger applying pressure to that spot. Her hips buckled and a small moan escaped her lips as he pressed harder against her. She grasped the sheets as heat spread through her body. Inu Yasha looked up at her, a small glistening sweat was covering her body. He smiled and slipped his tongue back into her she let another small moan slip as he pushed his tongue into her. Inu Yasha felt her tighten and spasm as she came. Her entire body relaxed and she seemed to melt into the bed. Inu Yasha moved back up and slid next to her and pulled her against him kissing her softly, he could hear her heart still racing and her breath was slowly returning to normal. She opened her eyes and smiled at him as he pulled out of the kiss. She rested her head in the nook of his shoulder and he pulled the blanket up to cover them.  
"I love you Inu Yasha" she whispered sleepily.  
"I love you too Kagome" he whispered back as he stroked her face tucking a stray hair back behind her ear. Her eyes closed and he stayed and laid there with her while she slept.  
  
"Wow Shippo, it's been over 4 hours" Sango said as she glanced at the time. He smiled at her and tugged on his human looking hair.  
"Can I ask you something Sango?"  
"Of course Shippo"  
"Do you think that Kagome would let me use the jewel to make a wish"?  
  
"For your parents, Shippo...-"  
"No, no, to stay like this"  
"You mean human, but why?"  
"To stay with Kagome"  
"You know Kagome loves you as you are Shippo"  
"Yeah I know, but I can't hold this form forever, and I would rather give up my youki then have to be alone"  
"But, Kagome is not human, she is hanyo, and you would be human"  
"Yeah, but I'm very different as a fox youkai, as a human half of her is like me"  
Sango nodded in understanding, what would happen if Shippo wished to be human? Would the jewel disappear? 


	12. Shippo's Deception

Shippo's Deception  
  
Last Chapter  
Shippo begins to wonder if the jewel could make him human.  
  
Kagome and Inu Yasha went downstairs; the smell of breakfast had woken them up since they skipped dinner the night before. There was a lot of talking going on down there and they both froze when another smell met them. Kagome looked over at Inu Yasha, she thought maybe that she had just made a mistake.  
"Inu Yasha, do you.... It can't be"  
"I think it is"  
"Oh my god..."  
"Kagome, the jewel, where... is it still"  
"Yes, it still here, and it's still pure"  
They both sighed in relief and headed down the stairs, afraid for what they were about to find. As soon as Kagome and Inu Yasha walked into the kitchen everyone stopped talking and just stared at them.  
"Where is he?" Inu Yasha growled  
"Shippo?" Kagome called sweetly. Kagome gasped as the same transformed Shippo walked back into the kitchen, the only difference, was he had black ears identical to Kagome's and his youki had changed.  
"How... why..." Kagome questioned.  
"To be like you, to be able to stay"  
"Oh Shippo" Kagome lifted the little boy into her arms and held him. She knew she should be angry, she knew he had to learn, but now wasn't the time. She placed him back on the ground and knelt in front of him.  
"Shippo, where is the jewel"  
"I put it back in your bag"  
Inu Yasha rushed over to the bag and pulled out the jewel and quickly handed it to Kagome and she put it around her neck, whatever Shippo wished the jewel hadn't been tainted.  
"Shippo, what exactly did you wish"  
"That I could be like you and Inu Yasha so I could stay with you, and that the jewel didn't disappear because of my wish"  
Kagome looked at ground and sighed. Inu Yasha stepped forward and placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder.  
"Do you notice something?" He asked.  
"Yes, I don't think it as intentional" She replied  
"Shippo sweetie, when you wished to be like Inu Yasha and me, the jewel interpreted it as you wanted to be ours" Kagome said as she took Shippo's hand. His eyes widened when he realized what she meant.  
"You have the same mind, but a completely different body, you're an inu-youkai, and what's more, the jewel made you exactly like us, the jewel gave you our blood, our traits, everything." Kagome paused.  
"So basically pup, you are our pup" Inu Yasha said gruffly.  
"I'm only going to say this once, do you understand me Shippo" Inu Yasha continued. Shippo nodded his eyes still wide.  
"When we found you, you were, 4 years old 5 years old-"  
"6 and a half" Shippo interrupted  
"Ok, in the time you have been with us, you began to see Kagome as a mother and apparently myself as a father, and you were very much like our son in recent years, now we are your mother and father, we wont know what other effects the wish you made will have, but this is permanent, and there is no going back. I accept you as my child and will love and treat you as if Kagome bore you herself" Inu Yasha said to Shippo, he found it hard to be angry right now, in all purposes, Shippo was his and Kagome's first child. He looked at Shippo carefully, his eyes were dark brown like Kagome's, he had his facial structure and body structure, and he had Kagome's smile. His hair and ears where the same as Kagome's except his hair was straighter and reached just past his shoulders. Shippo was definitely younger than when he made the wish. He took a deep sniff of his pups scent and was surprised at how much younger he really was.  
"By the way Shippo, your only 5 now" Inu Yasha added as he finished studying him. Kagome stood up and looked at Inu Yasha. Shippo ran off to look in mirror.  
"Do we punish him?"  
"I don't think so, I think whatever consequences of his wish arise, will be enough, there is always a downside, I don't think his wish is complete, his age, decreased by 3 years at least, I don't think that's the only thing"  
"How long do you think it will be before the wish completes itself?"  
"Why don't you tell me" he answered nodding at the jewel  
Kagome closed her eyes and squeezed the jewel in her hand focusing all her energy on reading it. She could see the fight inside the jewel in her mind, the youkai and Midoriko. Their souls seemed frozen, mid fight, energy swirling around them. She studied what she saw and the answer finally came to her.  
"The results of the wish will be done 24 hours after Shippo made the wish"  
"We'll have to stick near him for the next 24 hours then"  
  
It became very clear during the day exactly what the effects of the wish were, every few hours Shippo looked younger and younger. They had postponed their plans for the day to stay with Shippo. He sat there in silence watching his parents. They were worried about him, and Kagome looked very sad every time she had to find smaller clothes to fit him. What was worse was Shippo's mind was changing as well he was beginning to forget who he truly was. Kagome felt her mind changing, as did Inu Yasha, Sango and Miroku walked into the room and mentioned that they felt something pulling at their minds. After 15 hours passed Shippo appeared to be 3 years old and was taking a nap.  
"What's happening to us?" Miroku questioned.  
"From what I can tell, Shippo changed his identity, and the jewel is making sure we see him as who he wanted to be, and not who he is, I can feel things being stolen from my mind, memories of Shippo, I think it will happen to everyone who has ever encountered him. I've been fighting to hold onto everything, but it's becoming difficult. Its as if the jewel is changing time itself." Kagome responded, she looked down at the little boy sleeping in her lap, her son. Kagome carefully handed Shippo to Inu Yasha, and went into the kitchen and made dinner. Luckily her family was out doing other wedding things since the plans they had for the day had been changed. She returned to the den with a package of ramen for each of her friends. They sat and ate in silence, they were all focused on thinking about Shippo, and they were slowly losing all of their memories. They could remember things that happened that perhaps Shippo was there; the only difference was Shippo wasn't there. Kagome felt like there was someone going through her mind raking out her memories of the kit.  
"I think I know how old Shippo will be when he finally stops aging." Kagome spoke up.  
"Inu Yasha, how long after giving birth to a baby could I essentially get pregnant."  
"Maybe a week"  
"I wonder how much the past will be different"  
"Kagome, Inu Yasha, Miroku, look outside!" Sango called. Inu Yasha put Shippo down on the couch and looked out the window. It was impossible to explain exactly what they saw. It was as if the rest of the world was on fast forward. Kagome looked out the window and held her hand to her mouth, the people were essentially frozen outside of the shrine but the sky was blurred and it was changing from night to day in minutes. It was as if the world outside was blurring and mending. It had been 18 hours since Shippo made the wish. Kagome and the others felt their minds getting foggy and the room around them spinning. Kagome looked over at Inu Yasha when she felt the magic over-power her and passed out.  
Kagome looked around at a very familiar place, it was as if she was there, but wasn't, she looked down and realized she was floating above her own memories. She sat in the clearing with Inu Yasha, she was yelling at him about eating basically in a graveyard filled with kitsune corpses. Suddenly the air gets dark and a large bubble like demon pops up demanding the shikon no tama. 'Is that Shippo, no it's not what am I thinking'  
The big bubble tried to bite Inu Yasha's head and he punched it. When they looked down at it, it was a young kitsune, a little boy. Inu Yasha picked him up by the tail and looked at it calmly, the little kit was furious flailing his arms yelling at Inu Yasha. Everything blurred and Kagome felt as if she was spinning. She remembered that the little boy said during the battle when Maten and Hiten destroyed their clan he was separated and lost his parents, and wanted revenge for the destruction of him pack. Inu Yasha was chasing him and smacked him on the head. The little boys name, it was...  
"I'm Satoru"  
  
For a brief moment all of Kagome's memories of Shippo and Satoru seemed to blend and for a moment Satoru and Shippo were one. Kagome blinked and watched her life on fast forward from the moment she met Shippo no Satoru.... Everything that Satoru did was identical to what Shippo did, except wait, Satoru's parents never died. She tried to focus on Shippo but couldn't remember anything about him.  
  
Group Flashback  
They all sat around the fire it had been three weeks since they rescued Sango from Naraku. Kagome had just returned from her time explaining the entire situation to her family. They weren't keen on her staying in the past while she was pregnant, but Kagome had explained she had to stay with Sango and help her. She promised to return to her time as soon as possible so her mother let her go. Sango had woken up a little over a week ago and Kagome was very surprised at how well she was coping. However if Inu Yasha or Miroku went to close she would get very nervous. Every day she was better, right now she was sitting with Satoru and Kirara. There had been a rumor about Satoru's parents and he really wanted to go look. Sango had volunteered to go with him and the rest of them didn't want her going alone. So they had left the village in search of Satoru's family. They managed to find his parents after 3 weeks of searching. It was very sad seeing him go, but they knew he belonged with his real family. Kagome had begun to see Satoru almost like a son, and it was very difficult to see him go. She managed to hold it together and waited until they had left and were far away from the kitsune family when she broke down and sobbed in Inu Yasha's arms. The group sat with Kaede talking about the encounter with Satoru's parents, and how they got the impression it would be years before they saw Satoru again. Sango had begun to really recover after letting Satoru leave realizing there were more important things in life than dwelling. Life began to return back to normal, despite the absence of Satoru. Kagome's pregnancy moved along smoothly. She was about 2 weeks away from giving birth to the pup and Inu Yasha was obnoxiously over-protective. It had been over 3 months since the Naraku incident and Sango seemed to have made a complete recovery with Kagome's help. She even began to warm up to Miroku again. With the birth drawing near everyone was on edge. Sesshoumaru even came by the village and requested a truce between he and Inu Yasha the day before the birth. It had been an odd thing it was almost as if Sesshoumaru was admitting Inu Yasha back into the family. After he left Inu Yasha made Kagome lie down and get some sleep, informing her it should be tomorrow. As Kagome slept her friends were all on edge for the birth the next day. Inu Yasha walked into the hut where Kagome was resting, he had brought her some soup that Kaede had made for them. Kagome smiled as he sat next to her and handed the bowl to Kagome and moved behind her to support her while she ate the soup. She barely finished the soup when she felt a cramp. She gasped and held her hands to her side. Inu Yasha could smell that she had gone into labor and quickly took the bowl from Kagome and helped her lay back down. He called for Kaede and Sango as he held her hand, he winced as another contraction hit Kagome and she squeezed his hand so tight he thought she would break it. Sango and Kaede rushed into the hut, they had already prepared for the birth so they didn't have to go and get anything. It was tradition for the father to not witness the birth in the past but when they tried to get Kagome to let go of Inu Yasha she growled at them. She screamed as a powerful contraction hit her. Kaede instructed Kagome to push as the contraction came. Kagome pushed and Kaede kept encouraging her while Sango wiped a damp cloth over Kagome's forehead. Kaede told Kagome she could stop pushing now as the baby's shoulders came into sight. Kagome signed in relief and exhaustion as Kaede cleaned up the baby and handed her to Kagome. The after birth was quick and Sango and Kaede cleaned up Kagome while the new parents looked at their son. "Inu Yasha, what do you think of the name Shippo" Kagome said softly "I love it" he replied as he touched his pups nose. "He looks just like you" Kagome said "Yeah but he has your hair and ears" Inu Yasha smiled as he tweaked the baby's ears and he smiled up at them. "And your smile" he added. A week later Kagome and Inu Yasha were able to intimate again because Kagome was no longer sore and Shippo was finally sleeping through the night. They hadn't been careful because it had been so long since they had been together and Kagome ended up getting pregnant again. Two weeks after the birth Kagome and Inu Yasha went to her time. When they returned they explained the situation to their friends that because she missed the birth of her first grandson and that Kagome and Inu Yasha were not officially married, Kagome's mom told them they would have to stay in her time until the pup was born and the group returned to her time. Kagome woke up to the sound of Shippo crying, she rushed out of bed and ran to his basinet and lifted him from it. "Shh baby Okaa-san is here" Kagome told her baby. Inu Yasha lazily stood behind her. "So is Otou-san." Inu Yasha added as he scratched behind Shippo's ears. 


	13. Shopping, Picnics, and Bathrooms

A/n I'm going to give Kagome's mom a temp name for now because I can't recall an episode where they gave her an actual name. If anyone actually knows her name PLEASE tell me. If you don't like it feel free to complain, I can change it, but for now her name will be Katsumi.  
  
Last Time  
  
"Shh baby Okaa-san is here" Kagome told her baby. Inu Yasha lazily stood behind her. "So is Otou-san." Inu Yasha added as he scratched behind Shippo's ears.  
  
Shopping, Picnics, and Bathrooms.  
  
Shippo burbled happily as Inu Yasha scratched his ears and Kagome kissed his nose. He stretched his hands towards Kagome as she pulled her face away, the smile disappearing from his face and he started to whimper again. Kagome quickly lifted him from the basinet cradling him in her arms. Inu Yasha wrapped his arms lovingly around Kagome as she sang to Shippo. He continued to whimper through her song, but was no longer bawling.  
"I think he's hungry" Kagome commented out loud.  
"Is it too early to feed him?" Inu Yasha asked as he glanced out the window the sun was just beginning to peek through the leaves of the God Tree. Normally Kagome would feed Shippo well past dawn.  
"He just has a bigger appetite, means he's getting bigger" Kagome mused as she used her free hand to unbutton her pajama top. She had stopped sleeping in or wearing anything she couldn't unbutton to fed Shippo. She adjusted Shippo higher up as he grabbed hungrily towards her breast, he calmed as soon as he began to feed.  
"I'm jealous of the pup" Inu Yasha joked. Kagome turned her head towards him surprised.  
"Why?"  
"He does that more than I do now" Inu Yasha pouted. Kagome went along with him and looked shocked.  
"You'll just have to wait your turn then" Kagome giggled.  
"How long till the pup finishes" Inu Yasha pouted even more  
"Not long" Kagome said seriously.  
"I suppose I can wait" Inu Yasha said sadly.  
"You know after I feed and burp Shippo he sleeps for at least two hours" Kagome said seductively. Inu Yasha smiled and learned into Kagome kissing the back of her neck softly.  
"Pup you better eat faster" Kagome teased as Inu Yasha continued kissing her neck.  
"It looks like your Okaa-San is hungry for something as well" Inu Yasha said between kisses.  
"Inu Yasha!" Kagome gasped from a combination of his statement and him nipping her ear. He grinned evilly at her but backed off.  
"Come sit on the bed, I'll behave till he's finished" Inu Yasha offered. Kagome smiled at him gratefully and sat down next to him. Inu Yasha kept his arms around Kagome while she fed their pup.  
"This is going to be really hard when the other pup is born" Kagome thought out loud.  
"How am I going to breast feed two babies" Kagome said this time to Inu Yasha.  
"Well your mother bought you that breast pump right?" Inu Yasha asked seriously  
"You could use that and store any extra milk that Shippo doesn't need in the freezer, and keep doing that every time you have extra milk that he doesn't need. The baby isn't due for another 3 and a half months. In that amount of time we could stock up enough milk where you can feed the new pup and Shippo with your milk and not that formula stuff your mom suggested, the new pup wont be eating as much as Shippo. You remember he could barley finish one breast for the first week he was born, now he can finish the first but he still only takes one breast to be full right now." Inu Yasha suggested. Kagome glanced over at the fridge freezer her mother had put in her room filled with a few empty bottles. They only did it because when Kagome wasn't there to feed him he would only take the bottle in Kagome's room.  
"Hand me the pump and an empty bottle please"  
Inu Yasha stood up and retrieved the pump from a top the freezer and handed it to her. She placed the pump on the bed next to her.  
"As soon as he's finished I'll use it" She explained. They looked down at Shippo and he looked back up at them as he ate his breakfast. He pulled away from her nipple and began to fuss, signaling he was full. Kagome lifted him to her shoulder and lightly patted his back until she hard a soft "urp" from him and handed him to Inu Yasha as she placed the pump on her breast, a small amount of milk came out and then she was empty.  
"He's still not completely finishing the one" Kagome said to Inu Yasha as he tucked Shippo into his basinet. Kagome moved the pump to her other breast and watched as the bottle filled. As soon as she was empty she covered the bottle and put it in the freezer. Kagome walked over to Inu Yasha and looked down at Shippo.  
"He's perfect" Kagome said quietly  
"So will the next" Inu Yasha added. Kagome gently grasped Inu Yasha's hand and leaned against him.  
"Now?" Inu Yasha asked eagerly. The second Kagome nodded in agreement Inu Yasha swept her into his arms and leapt over to the bed. As if on cue as soon as Kagome's head hit the pillow Shippo woke up and started crying. Kagome sighed in defeat as Inu Yasha climbed off of her and went to Shippo. He had been doing this a lot lately. She didn't want to believe he knew what they were doing and was interrupted on purpose. Inu Yasha insisted that was the case because he could smell it and was jealous that I was giving him more attention than Shippo. Inu Yasha handed the screaming infant to Kagome and he immediately stopped.  
"I swear he likes you more than me" Inu Yasha said sadly.  
"Don't say that, he loves you watch" Kagome said and handed Shippo back to Inu Yasha while he was still crying.  
"Try and calm him down, you always let me hold him while we calm him"  
Inu Yasha looked into Shippo's eyes, he looked so innocent his eyes watery and his bottom lip quivering and little sobs and hiccups slipping out.  
"Shh, Shippo its ok" Inu Yasha whispered as he scratched behind Shippo's ear in the place that always made him laugh. Shippo smiled a little but continued to hiccup so Inu Yasha lifted his nightshirt and tickled Shippo's belly carefully with his claws, and sacrificing his dignity leaned over Shippo so the baby could grab his hair like he used to do to Kagome before he realized it got him in trouble. Kagome tried hard not to laugh as Inu Yasha tickled Shippo while Shippo was chewing on Inu Yasha's hair.  
"Laugh now, but you're the one that's going to have to wash my hair when he finally calms down" Inu Yasha threatened. Kagome finally stopped fighting and started laughing hysterically along with Shippo. She forced herself to calm down as Inu Yasha pulled his hair out of Shippo's mouth and stopped tickling him. The pup looked thoroughly disappointed but in that cute I'm not going to cry about it way. Kagome took Shippo from Inu Yasha and cradled him in her arms.  
"Your not going to let Otou-san and I have any sleep unless we let you stay again are we little pup" Kagome teased. Shippo just smiled up at Kagome and yawned.  
"You win today little one" Inu Yasha said defeated as he laid down next to Kagome. Kagome carefully laid down and placed Shippo between them and as every time before he fell asleep as soon as Kagome pulled the blanket around them.  
"He'll have to learn he can't do this every night Kagome"  
"I know, but do you have the heart to leave him in the crib while he's crying"  
"If he's crying just to cry, we'll have to, he can't think he's the one in charge of us"  
"I guess your right" Kagome said slowly as she looked at her sleeping baby. It was true that they had given him every little thing he wanted the second he cried for it. He would have to learn that wasn't good behavior and she didn't want him to become spoiled.  
"He's an intelligent pup, he'll learn fast what he can and cannot get away with don't worry" Inu Yasha said after watching her face for some time.  
"I know, its just going to be hard to just let him cry" Kagome replied  
"We only have to do it when he's crying for no reason other than to cry, like he did tonight" Inu Yasha thought out loud  
"Yeah"  
"We might as well go to sleep" Inu Yasha suggested as he watched Shippo sleep, every once in awhile making some noise.  
"You have to admit, he is good at getting what he wants like another hanyo I know" Kagome joked.  
"What's that supposed to mean!" Inu Yasha said loudly.  
"SHH, you'll wake him up, and you know what I mean" Kagome answered. She felt a yawn coming and tried to hide it, but Inu Yasha caught it.  
"We should sleep, your tired" Inu Yasha practically demanded  
"You say that almost every night" Kagome muttered.  
"That's because you never want to sleep" Inu Yasha defended.  
"Ok, we'll sleep" Kagome said quickly. Inu Yasha grinned as Kagome placed an arm across Shippo and rested it on his. He lifted her hand and kissed it, and allowed himself for the first time, to fall asleep before her.  
Kagome was shocked when Inu Yasha fell asleep; he always made sure she was asleep first, like it was his job. The last thing she saw at night and the first thing she saw in the morning was his golden eyes watching her waiting for her to sleep or wake up. He's finally beginning to relax with me Kagome thought happily as she drifted off to sleep.  
"KAGOME!!!!" Souta screamed up the stairs knowing that she would wake up immediately and if not Shippo would start crying and wake up. Realizing that he felt a pang of guilt as if on cue Shippo started wailing and his sister and Inu Yasha began rushing to calm him.  
"SORRY" He yelled up the stairs. Inu Yasha opened the door glared at him. "Its fine just stop screaming, his ears as well as mine and Kagome's are sensitive" Inu Yasha growled while absently rubbing his ears as if to make his point clear. Souta mouthed sorry before scrambling away from the grumpy hanyo as Inu Yasha shut the door. "Are they awake Souta?" Katsumi asked while she prepared breakfast. "Yeah" Souta answered absently remembering the look of death Inu Yasha gave him. "Katsumi....Katsumi..." Ji-Chan called. "Yes Ji-Chan" Katsumi replied. "Have you seen my ofudo anywhere?" "The ones you have been throwing at Inu Yasha and Kirara and even Kagome?" Katsumi asked. "Yes those" "Kagome burnt them all so you would stop throwing them at her and her friends" "She what? KA-GO-ME!!!!!" "Ji-Chan don't yell... Shipp-" before Souta could finish, the distinct sound of Inu Yasha complaining and Shippo crying filled the house. "- o will start crying" Souta finished as Ji-Chan scurried out of the house to go "tend to the shrine"  
"Mom, is he going to go hide now..."  
"Afraid so" Katsumi sighed and went back to cooking breakfast. About twenty minutes later a very disgruntled Inu Yasha came into the kitchen followed by Kagome carrying Shippo. She was trying to hide just how annoyed she really was.  
"Morning Kagome" Souta said quietly being careful not to look at Kagome or Inu Yasha. Katsumi immediately stopped what she was doing and rushed to Kagome to say good morning to her grandson. Kagome tried her best not to laugh as her mother grabbed Shippo and held him up to her nuzzling his nose with hers and babbling in baby talk to him.  
"Are you sure you can watch him today Mama?" Kagome asked interrupting the moment.  
"Of course I watched you and Souta all the time when you were babies" Katsumi answered proudly.  
"Yes, but Souta and I were not inu-hanyo babies" Kagome explained.  
"Inu Yasha will still be here, and I'm sure he'd be willing to come to the park with us, we'll be fine" Katsumi replied, she remembered the first time she argued with her mother over watching Kagome, it had taken her mother over an hour to convince her.  
"Ok Mama, I'll um go get Sango then and we'll go" Kagome said as she walked out of the kitchen.  
"Wait Kagome, aren't you going to eat?" Katsumi called after her daughter.  
"No time Mama, we'll get something while we're out" Kagome yelled back into the kitchen loud enough for her mother to hear but not loud enough to make Shippo cry. Inu Yasha took Shippo from Katsumi and sat down at the table while Katsumi went back to cooking. Souta sat across from Inu Yasha staring at the table afraid that Inu Yasha might be mad at him for earlier. Inu Yasha glanced at him and noticed he wasn't talking, which for him, was odd.  
"Oi, kid" Inu Yasha said casually  
"Y-yes Inu Yasha" Souta stuttered out.  
"What's wrong with you" Inu Yasha asked blatantly.  
"N-Nothing" Souta replied still not looking up from the table. Katsumi watched amused and decided to help out Souta before he bit his tongue off trying to talk.  
"He thinks that you and Kagome are mad at him for yelling and making Shippo cry" Katsumi explained. Inu Yasha looked at Katsumi for a minute and then looked over at Souta who had looked up at him for a minute and the boy immediately looked back down at the table.  
"We're not mad kid, just no more yelling" Inu Yasha offered.  
"Ok" Souta answered and the boy started babbling on about who knows what. Inu Yasha silently wondered if maybe he should have told the kid they were mad, he wouldn't be talking so much then. Kagome and Sango walked back into the room dressed and ready to leave. Inu Yasha stood as Kagome entered the room and walked to the hallway with her while Sango tried yet again to help Katsumi cook, it was very entertaining because Katsumi would always insist it wasn't necessary and Sango would insist it was. Kagome and Inu Yasha tried not to laugh as they were leaving the room.  
"Ok, I pumped two bottles for Shippo and put them in the fridge. We shouldn't be gone long. Don't forget your hats when you guys go to the park if you go." Kagome instructed.  
"Kagome, relax I've got it under control like the last time you went out." Inu Yasha teased as he leaned forward and kissed Kagome's forehead. Kagome laughed and muttered of course. Kagome then took Shippo from Inu Yasha to say goodbye. Shippo looked up at her and smiled, Kagome smiled back and couldn't help but laugh when Shippo started making his adorable little baby noises. Kagome lifted Shippo closer to her and kissed his nose  
"You be good for Otou and Mama Baa-Chan while Okaa is out ok baby" Kagome said softly. Shippo responded by gurgling and cooing and at her.  
"That's my baby" Kagome laughed as she hugged him and handed him back to Inu Yasha who couldn't help but smile warmly watching the scene. He couldn't wait for Kagome to have the pup she was carrying. Kagome then leaned forward and embraced Inu Yasha and he wrapped his free arm around Kagome and lifted her up so that he could kiss her. Kagome returned the kiss eagerly and then rested her head against him. Kagome heard Sango saying goodbye to everyone and pulled out of the embrace as Sango walked into the hallway. Sango said a quick goodbye to Inu Yasha and dragged Kagome away from him out the door. Kagome shrugged and smiled at Inu Yasha as she closed the door behind her. Kagome and Sango walked down the steps to shrine eagerly talking about the day ahead. Kagome had explained the day before what they were doing today and Sango had been anticipating it very much.  
"So would you like to go get the make-up or jewelry first Sango?"  
"Hmm how about make-up, didn't we pass one of those stores the other day?"  
Kagome smiled that Sango had adjusted so quickly to her time. She would never ask but it seemed that her friends liked it in this time more. With the exception of herself, Inu Yasha, and Shippo, the noise bothered them and they had to hide in hats or scarves to cover their ears. Kagome had been working with Kaede before they left for her time on making something that would either make them temporarily human or just hide their youkai appearances to make them look human. She continued to work on it now, but her miko abilities weren't advanced enough yet. It was a huge disadvantage; while she had complete control over her youkai abilities she lacked control over her miko abilities, which were desperately needed in the village in the Sengoku Jidai. They had long discovered that Kagome was more powerful that Kikyo but because she was unable to control her abilities they were of no use to her. They were right in front of her but just out of reach like a bad dream.  
"Kagome look." Sango said enthused. Kagome followed Sango's line of vision and saw her looking at a little girl playing with a puppy.  
"That's so sweet" Sango said happily as they kept walking.  
"Thinking about something Sango?" Kagome questioned.  
"Yeah... I guess"  
"Want to talk about it?" Kagome asked concerned  
"Miroku" Sango said quietly.  
"Well, I've been thinking about him again lately. The way he took care of me after, you know, and how he never gave up even those times I attacked him and said those horrible things to him" Sango shuddered as she remember the incident.  
  
"I HATE YOU, YOUR DISGUSTING JUST LIKE HIM" Sango screamed.  
"Sango please..." Miroku pleaded with her.  
"NO!! JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME. DON'T TOUCH ME" Sango cried as she ran from the hut. Miroku slumped against the wall his heart aching, she had been having a nightmare and was screaming in her sleep he had gone to her and held her to try and wake her and when she woke up, she stabbed him. He had tried to explain and calm her but...She wouldn't hear it. She hated him now. Kagome ran after Sango to try and find out had happened, she heard Sango before she found her, and she couldn't help but cry. Sango stood in the middle of the river slamming her fists into the water screaming. Kagome could smell Miroku's blood and saw the dagger on the ground, despite her urge to comfort her friend she had to make sure Miroku was ok. Kagome raced back to the hut to find Miroku crumpled against the wall blood pooling around him.  
"Oh my God... MIROKU!!!" Kagome cried.  
"INU YASHA!!!" Kagome screamed as she rushed to his side. Inu Yasha ran to the hut, he could smell Miroku's blood and knew it had happened again. The past few times she had managed to miss the vital areas but it was inevitable for her to really try to kill him. Kagome had already pulled Miroku onto a futon and had removed his robe and began cleaning his wound. Sango had gotten him good this time, right in the stomach, if Kagome hadn't gotten there in time, he would have died. Kagome had become a pro at this, Miroku was already cleaned and bandaged, but she still felt the need to call him every time after what happened when they brought Sango back and she was so useless to help. Sango had seen Kagome and followed her back and stood in the doorway crying when she saw Miroku, she looked down at her bloody dagger realizing yet again she had attacked him.  
  
"Sango, you know that he forgave you every time, otherwise he would never have gone to you again during your nightmares, He could never stay mad at you Sango you know that he-"  
"-Loves me, yes, but I never told him if I loved him or not" Sango said quietly.  
"Do you?" Kagome questioned  
"Yes, I do, but how do I tell him, after everything" Sango said looking at the ground.  
"It should be like nothing, you two have shared so much together, just tell him"  
"I guess so" Sango answered.  
"Ah we're here" Kagome said excited and Sango followed her into the store eagerly. Sango was amazed at the amount of products devoted to making women in this time look and smell nice.  
"Ok well neither of us need foundation, so we'll just get some powder base and some lip gloss and eye shadow and blush, mascara, maybe eye liner" Kagome went on and on and Sango tried her best to keep up as Kagome grabbed products from the displays held them up to either her face or Sango's and then proceeded to either put them back or toss them into the cart. Kagome managed to put together two full baskets, one for herself and one for Sango, totaling to over $200 in beauty supplies. Sango suggested a break but Kagome wouldn't hear it as she dragged her into the jewelry store.  
"Wow Kagome, everything is so elegant and beautiful"  
"I love this store, my mom gets all my jewelry here, now we're need earrings and necklaces, and you could maybe get a ring, I well, hopefully will have one" Kagome said as she looked at a display of earrings.  
"How about these Kagome" Sango asked holding up a pair of silver hanging earring shaped like raindrops, they each had a small diamond in the middle.  
"They're perfect Sango, and look, there's a necklace over here to match it" Kagome answered as she held up the necklace.  
"Oh I like it Kagome, I don't want to get anything else, these are fine"  
"Are you sure Sango" Kagome said as she held up a bracelet with the same pattern as the earrings and necklace. Sango smiled brightly and looked at the bracelet for a moment.  
"Maybe one more thing" Sango said as she took the bracelet from Kagome.  
"Ok now for me, well what do you think of these" Kagome asked holding up a small case containing earrings that had silver earrings with three silver chains hanging from the post with one diamond heart at the end of each chain. The bracelet was the same heart pattern the each diamond heart looped around the next. The necklace, was simple, it was a medium length chain with two interlocking diamond hearts dangling at the end.  
"Oh their beautiful Kagome" Sango said, she couldn't believe it. She knew for a fact Kagome had not seen the ring Inu Yasha got her, and yet the jewelry she picked, matched it. Sango considered if maybe Kagome had found the ring, while Kagome paid for the jewelry and they walked out of the store.  
"What do you say we get something to eat and then head back" Kagome questioned.  
"That sounds good" Sango replied.  
"How does sushi sound" Kagome asked  
"Sushi!?"  
"I guess that's a yes" Kagome laughed as she led Sango to her favorite restaurant. They chose a small both towards the back and looked over the menu. Kagome had to explain some of it to Sango. They ended up ordering two sashimi boxes, which came with miso soup and crabmeat salad. The waiter offered them sake and Kagome declined quietly. After the waiter left Sango asked why she said no, and Kagome explained that it had been discovered that drinking alcohol during pregnancy was extremely bad for the baby.  
"That's a good thing to know" Sango said in between bites. Kagome nodded in agreement as she chewed on a piece of salmon.  
"So have you and Inu Yasha decided on names for this one" Sango asked.  
"Actually we have a few in mind." Kagome said after she swallowed.  
"Really? Like?" Sango questioned.  
"We have a few in mind, three for if it's boy and three for if its girl, we figured its good to have a few incase the one we pick doesn't fit the baby"  
"That's a good idea" Sango said.  
"I think it's a girl" Kagome said smiling.  
"Why?"  
"I can't explain, it's just a feeling" Kagome responded  
"Hmm, so what names did you come up with?"  
"Well I liked Atsuko and Nyoko, Inu Yasha however wants Kiyomi for girl."  
"Something with the K thing?"  
"You noticed, Kikyo, Kaede, Katsumi, Kagome, Kiyomi." Kagome listed as the two laughed.  
"And if it's a boy we thought Atasuke, Narahiko, and Kosami."  
"I like all of them, how will you chose." Sango asked  
"I'm sure the right name will be clear when the baby comes" Kagome said as she placed a hand on her stomach. Kagome thanked the waiter as he took the cash from her for the bill. They gathered their bags and left the restaurant and intended to go back to the shrine. Yet as they walked past the park Kagome stopped short and smiled. Sango looked at why Kagome had stopped and couldn't help but smile as well; there was Katsumi with Inu Yasha and Shippo playing in the park. Inu Yasha looked up when he caught Kagome and Sango's scents and smiled at them. Kagome felt guilty and walked over picking up Shippo from the blanket and cuddled him.  
"Hello Kagome, how was shopping" Katsumi said eying the bags in Kagome's and Sango's hands.  
"Good, we both got a lot of nice stuff" Kagome said and smiled while she continued to play with Shippo. Inu Yasha began to collect Shippo's toys and put them back in the bag Katsumi had brought. Katsumi folded up the blanket and put it in the bag. Inu Yasha picked up the bag and they all walked back to the shrine together.  
"So how was your day Mama, Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked as they walked.  
"Well after you left we all had breakfast, Miroku, Souta and Ji-Chan decided to stay at the shrine. So the three of us packed up and left for the park. I made us some lunch for a picnic. Shippo was so excited"  
"How did he handle the noise" Kagome asked concerned.  
"He cried a little but he got used to it after a while." Inu Yasha answered.  
"That's good" Kagome commented as she fixed Shippo's hat to sit on his head better. She could tell he had been pulling on it.  
"And how about you" Kagome asked Inu Yasha.  
"I've been used to it, it really wasn't bad, there weren't a lot of people. We were even able to take off Shippo's hat for a while because we were the only ones there, he really liked that."  
"Yeah, I know how he feels, I hate having to wear a scarf or hat all the time"  
"That's how I feel about the hat" Inu Yasha added. Kagome looked up at him feeling very guilty, she finally understood how it felt for him.  
"Don't you be feeling bad" Inu Yasha scolded her when he caught the look. Kagome smiled and he put his arm around her shoulder. Katsumi and Sango walked behind the two smiling. Sango silently wondered what it would be like if things worked out with her and Miroku. She just had to figure out how to tell him that she loved him.  
"Souta, Ji-Chan, Miroku we're back" Kagome called as she opened the door to the shrine. Kagome noticed immediately the sound of water from upstairs. She handed Shippo to Inu Yasha and rushed up the stairs. Souta and Miroku were standing in the bathroom trying to desperately to mop up a flood of water.  
"KAGOME!!!" Souta said desperately as she walked into the bathroom. She ran over to the closet and took out a third mop.  
"What happened?" Kagome asked annoyed.  
"Its my fault Kagome" Miroku said. Kagome glanced over at Miroku.  
"What happened?" She asked again.  
"He was trying to take a bath and..."  
"I see" Kagome interrupted. It took over an hour for the entire family to clean the bathroom and hallway. It was clear Kagome would have to explain some things to her friends. The bathroom was the only thing she had forgotten. She never really thought about, but now that she did her modern bathroom was very different from the ones they were used to. The toilet was an easy one because they knew that one already, she just emphasized the point to not put to much toilet paper in it because it would clog. Then she taught them how to use the standing shower and bathtub, the past few days she had just been drawing baths for them so Miroku had tried to copy her unsuccessfully. Once she was confident that everyone understood they all went downstairs to relax. After Katsumi and Kagome prepared dinner they all ate. Miroku was still embarrassed about flooding the bathroom so he was very quiet most of dinner and had gone back to his room as soon as dinner was finished. Inu Yasha played with Shippo while Kagome and Sango went through their shopping bags and Kagome taught Sango how to use all the products that she bought for her and then the two retreated to their respective bedrooms to get some much needed sleep. Kagome fed Shippo and then practically dragged herself into bed and fell asleep. Even Shippo went to sleep right away in his crib without complaints. 


	14. Marry Me

Marry Me  
  
Inu Yasha carefully climbed out of the bed so he wouldn't wake up Kagome. He jumped over to the fridge and took out a bottle for Shippo then tiptoed over to Shippo's crib and lifted the sleeping infant from it. He glanced over to Kagome quickly to make sure she was still sleeping and then carefully opened the door and snuck out closing the door behind him as quietly as possible. He only needed Kagome to over sleep about an hour for his plan to work and without Shippo their hanyo alarm clock he knew she would sleep late. Katsumi was already in the kitchen with Ji-Chan sharing a pot of green tea with him. Inu Yasha walked into the kitchen and sat down across from Katsumi and Ji-Chan, adjusting Shippo in his lap so he would stay asleep.  
"Your up early Inu Yasha" Katsumi commented.  
"Yeah I wanted Kagome to actually get a full night of sleep with out Shippo waking her, I uh, would it be possible for the house to be empty tonight?" Inu Yasha blurted out.  
"For what?" Ji-Chan demanded. Inu Yasha blushed but forced himself to ignore it.  
"To give Kagome her ring," Inu Yasha mumbled.  
"It wont be a problem, we'll bring Shippo, go out for dinner" Katsumi declared and then took a sip of her tea.  
"Thank you" Inu Yasha said and he quickly stood up and went back upstairs. Hopefully Kagome was still sleeping and he could sneak in and she would never know he was gone. He opened the door slowly and peeked in at Kagome and let out a small sigh of relief and almost punched himself when he saw Kagome turn in her sleep.  
'Baka, she's a hanyo too she'll hear you'  
Inu Yasha pushed the door open just enough to get in, somehow Shippo had stayed asleep the entire time, helping Inu Yasha complete his mission unknowingly. He put the pup down in his crib and watched him to make sure he wouldn't wake up then he put the bottle back, and then crept over to the bed and carefully crawled in next to Kagome. He smiled when he looked over at her and she was still asleep. If he wasn't trying to keep it a surprise he would love to wake her up and brag about it, see her pull something like that he though. Finally realizing if he didn't at least look like he had been sleeping, she'd figure it out so he put his head on the pillow and gently wrapped his arm around her and forced himself to go back to sleep.  
  
"So Ji-Chan, where should we take everyone for dinner tonight?" Katsumi asked.  
"How about that old sushi bar-"  
"No Kagome took Sango for sushi yesterday for lunch" she interrupted.  
"We could take them to one of those American restaurants." He suggested.  
"That might be a good idea, didn't they just open one of those Friday's over by the fish market"  
"Yep I walked past there on shrine duty yesterday" Ji-Chan said proudly.  
"Don't tell me, you went to pick up my fish and you were trying to sell some of those key chains again saying they were good luck or made wishes come true." Katsumi said flatly.  
"Well they do" Ji-Chan defended as he picked up his tea and left the kitchen.  
"Oh Ji-Chan when will you learn" Katsumi sighed and finished her tea enjoying how quiet it was in her home for the time being. Soon Souta would wake up, and then Shippo would wake up and wake up Kagome and Inu Yasha. Sango was already up and outside training and Miroku was meditating, Kirara was either sleeping or chasing Buyo around the shrine the poor cat had lost some weight since Kirara came here. Katsumi took the last sip of her tea and then walked outside to where Sango and Miroku were, if she told them now then Kagome wouldn't overhear.  
"Sango, Miroku, I hate to interrupt, but we will be going out for dinner tonight so that Kagome and Inu Yasha can be alone"  
Sango nodded and went back to training. Miroku glanced over at Katsumi as he stood.  
"What for?" He questioned.  
"Inu Yasha is giving her the ring tonight, oh its so exciting" Katsumi said happily.  
Sango stopped training and walked over to the pair.  
"Really, well its about time, the wedding is in 3 days" Sango said as she wiped some sweat from her forehead.  
'Of if only Kagome's mother wasn't here, Sango looks so nice right now in those clothes Kagome gave her'  
"I'm going to go get started on breakfast" Katsumi said and excused herself.  
'Finally maybe Sango won't mind if I just...'  
"Miroku, I need to talk to you" Sango said shyly.  
'DAMN'  
"What about?"  
"Well, let's so go sit under the tree" Sango said as she motioned to the God Tree.  
"Ok" Miroku agreed and he walked over to the tree behind Sango enjoying the view of her backside. He shrugged in defeat as she sat down and sat next to her.  
"I like your company Miroku, I like being around you"  
'This is it, maybe she's finally decided!'  
"And what I'm saying is, well, I want to keep being around you and keeping you company. Those times when I almost killed you when I wa-"  
"I already told you, it doesn't matter what you did, just that you didn't actually kill me, I'm fine, maybe a new scar but, I already forgave you, you can forgive yourself" Miroku interrupted, he hated the way she would berate herself over what happened, it wasn't like he didn't deserve it.  
"I know, but well while I was sick, you told me that"  
"I love you Sango" Miroku interrupted again.  
"And I told you to rot in hell you disgusting slimy bastard, but what I wish I had said is that I love you Miroku" Sango said quietly as a blush crept over her face. Before she had the chance to wonder how he would react, he had grabbed her 'round the waist and pulled her to face him and pressed his lips firmly against hers. Sango brought her arms around his neck and pushed back against him. He released her for a moment and as soon as he heard her take a breath he crashed his lips down on hers Sango opened her mouth and he slid his tongue into her mouth battling hers for control. Sango tried to keep up but found herself needing air again and pulled away from him and gasped for breath leaning into Miroku. Miroku raised his arms around her back and hugged her. He had thought that losing the wind tunnel would be the happiest he would ever feel, how stupid could he have been, finally a woman, not just any woman but Sango had allowed him to kiss her and kissed him back after declaring her love for him, a lecherous monk.  
  
Kagome stretched her arms and looked over at Inu Yasha  
'So peaceful when he's sleeping, I think I'll let him sleep late today' Kagome thought as she stood up and walked over to Shippo. Smelled his mother near Shippo slowly opened his eyes and smiled up at Kagome. She smiled as she picked him up and sat in the rocking chair that had somehow found its way next to the crib while they were sleeping. 'Mama's rocking chair'. Kagome lifted a small stuffed dog from the floor and gave it Shippo. He sniffed it a minute and when he was sure it was his toy he sucked on the dogs ear. Kagome giggled and Shippo looked up at her distracted from the dog's ear, letting it drop from his mouth.  
"I guess your hungry" Kagome teased. Shippo smiled as she said hungry and started stretching his arms towards her.  
'He understands the word hungry' Kagome thought in shock as she unbuttoned her pajama top and lifted Shippo to her breast. Wasting no time Shippo began eating his breakfast. Inu Yasha felt Kagome's weight lift from the bed and had been watching her with Shippo and felt it was time to wake up. Kagome glanced over at the bed as Inu Yasha sat up.  
"Morning sleepyhead" Kagome teased him as he cracked his neck.  
"Me, sleepyhead? I've been up since you left the bed" Inu Yasha declared.  
"Oh really?" Kagome said sarcastically.  
"Yeah, and don't let him chew on those pretend dog's ears, he'll think its ok to chew on ours" Inu Yasha said  
"You really were up" Kagome said surprised.  
"I said I was" Inu Yasha said before leaning over and placing a quick kiss on Kagome's lips. She smiled up at him as he pulled away. He sat back down on the bed waiting for the routine to finish. She'd fed him burp him put him back in the crib, he'd hand her the pump and smell the dirty diaper she would pretend to not smell and change him while she pumped the remaining milk. He heard the familiar click of the fridge closing and lifted Shippo from the changing table and followed Kagome downstairs. He inhaled deeply savoring the sweet smell of breakfast coming from the kitchen. He was really starting to like it here; the smell of Kagome's mother's cooking was much better than the old hags. This morning she had made pancakes, something he liked a lot, it was almost as good as ramen, and you could pour syrup on them or melt some chocolate chips on top, maybe spread a little bit of butter on them. His stomach growled daydreaming about the pancakes causing Kagome and Shippo to laugh. He glared at them but couldn't help but laugh as well. He was always in the mood for food why his stomach growling made them laugh he had no idea. He wanted to know though.  
"What's so funny?" Inu Yasha demanded.  
"You... your face... you were practically drooling over the smell of the pancakes" Kagome said while laughing. Inu Yasha quickly wiped his mouth to discover he really was drooling.  
"Keh, shut up" Inu Yasha huffed trying to hide his embarrassment.  
"Your lucky I cant sit you anymore" Kagome said irritated. She smiled when Inu Yasha froze and waited for the incantation to take effect. He realized yet again that she could no longer sit him and relaxed and looked around to see if anyone but Kagome and Shippo saw him. He would have kept their little pretend argument going but he was hungry and damn did those pancake smell good.  
"Ah good morning" Katsumi said brightly as they walked into the kitchen. Inu Yasha put Shippo in his high chair and sat down next to Kagome. He watched every move that Katsumi made with his breakfast trying to keep his drooling in check. Souta ran into the kitchen and almost crashed into his chair. Kagome giggled and Inu Yasha barley noticed. Not long after Souta came crashing into the kitchen Miroku and Sango walked in from outside and sat down in their usual places. Katsumi called Ji-Chan and began setting the food on the table. Inu Yasha quickly took a huge tower of pancakes separated them on his plate, spread butter on them and drowned them in syrup. Everyone else watching in amazement as Inu Yasha ate. Inu Yasha glanced up and noticed they were watching him.  
"Aren't you guys gonna eat?" he asked. Everyone quickly took some food and ate quietly forcing them selves to not react to his barbaric eating habits. It would take some time for Inu Yasha to tame some of his habits.  
"I've decided that we will be going out for dinner tonight" Katsumi announced.  
"Really where" Kagome asked between bites.  
"Well I thought that we, me Ji-Chan and Souta, could get to know Sango and Miroku better, and give you a night off and bring Shippo with us" Katsumi said hoping that Kagome wouldn't argue about not going.  
"Oh that sounds good, just make sure you bring a few extra bottles and diapers and toys to keep him entertained at dinner, I love the little guy to death but a night off would be wonderful, I could take a bath" Kagome said happily and took another fork full of pancakes.  
'That was easier than I thought, I thought for sure that Kagome would argue with her mom over this' Inu Yasha thought as he gorged himself. Kagome finished her plate and began to clean the other empty plates from the table into the sink. Katsumi offered Inu Yasha the rest and he gladly accepted.  
"I hope Shippo doesn't eat like this as he gets bigger, or there wont be enough food for anyone but themselves." Kagome commented as she watched Inu Yasha devour his fifth helping of pancakes emptying the bottle of syrup in the process. The others nodded in agreement as they watched him finish.  
"I'm going to go for a run does anyone want to join me" Sango questioned.  
"I'll go Sango" Miroku answered quickly and followed her out of the kitchen.  
"Is it just me or is something up with those two?" Kagome asked.  
"Yep, I saw them kissing under the God Tree this morning" Katsumi said nonchalantly.  
"About time" Kagome thought out loud.  
"Yeah, I thought she'd never stop trying to kill him" Inu Yasha added to the conversation.  
"Inu Yasha" Kagome growled. Shippo looked over at his parents as Kagome growled. Kagome realizing that Shippo understood her growling at Inu Yasha immediately softened her demeanor so he wouldn't get upset. Katsumi said goodbye to everyone and headed out to run her daily errands promising to be back in time for them to leave for dinner. Souta ran through the kitchen after her,  
"MOM WAIT YOU HAVE TO DRIVE ME TO SCHOOL!!!!" He screamed after her afraid she'd leave without him. Shippo began to whimper and Kagome and Inu Yasha clamped their ears down as Shippo began to build up, Kagome quickly lifted Shippo from his high chair and rocked him.  
"Shh baby its ok, its ok, don't cry" Kagome cooed in an attempt to soothe him so he wouldn't cry. Inu Yasha quickly stood in front of Kagome and began rubbing Shippo's ears to ease the left over feelings of pain he might have from the screaming.  
"How is it that he sound of his crying is louder than any thing else but it doesn't bother him, yet when anyone else makes a loud noise he cries?"  
"Does your yelling hurt your ears?" Inu Yasha questioned.  
"...No" Kagome answered.  
"Exactly"  
Kagome continued to rock Shippo after Inu Yasha stopped rubbing his ears and sat back down. Kagome followed suit and sat down next to him.  
"He didn't cry" Kagome said shocked.  
"Yeah that's a first"  
"And this morning when I said hungry he understood that, maybe he understands other things as well."  
"Told you he's smart" Inu Yasha bragged.  
"Yeah, maybe he'll stop interrupting us after all" Kagome said happily.  
"You know, we'll be alone tonight" Inu Yasha said seductively. Kagome laughed quietly but inside she was thinking finally.  
"Why don't you go relax and take that bath I'll sit with him during his nap" Inu Yasha offered.  
"Ok" Kagome said and she allowed Inu Yasha to take Shippo from her arms and stood.  
"I promise not to take long I promise"  
"Don't worry I can handle it, just relax" Inu Yasha demanded.  
"Ok" Kagome replied and she left the kitchen and headed to the bathroom.  
  
He's so sweet, he's changed so much since we came here; he's softened so much. Sango and Miroku are closer, I do miss Satoru though. I hope he's happy now that he's found his parents. Kagome sighed as she thought about Satoru, she really did miss him a lot, and she wanted him to meet her baby. Maybe when the baby is born we'll go and see him. Kagome turned the nozzle to turn off the water and slipped into the tub.  
  
"That's right it's just you and me, because we're going to let Okaa- san get some rest you work her to hard" Inu Yasha said to Shippo. Shippo just watched him talking and burbled.  
"Go to sleep pup, your supposed to be napping, I don't want to hear it from Okaa-san again that I let you skip a nap... again." Inu Yasha said. Shippo continued to stare up at him and chew on his fist. Inu Yasha put Shippo down into his crib and walked away. He heard him begin to whimper.  
"Don't you start crying, you have to learn to do what your supposed to" Inu Yasha said softly. Shippo kept whimpering but after a few minutes if his whimpers being ignored Shippo finally drifted to sleep. Inu Yasha flopped backwards onto the bed and sighed.  
"That was harder than I thought it would be"  
He rolled over onto his side and tried to relax while he waited for Kagome. He closed his eyes for just a second; he wasn't going to sleep just closing his eyes.  
  
Kagome opened the door to her bedroom and couldn't help but smile. Shippo was snoring softly in his crib and Inu Yasha was curled up on her bed asleep.  
'I guess both my guys needed a nap' Kagome thought to herself. She unwrapped the towel from her hair and squeezed out the rest of the water. She walked over to her closet and looked for her blue dress.  
Inu Yasha yawned and looked over at Kagome as she went through her closet. As she reached up for something her towel slipped off of her revealing a very naked Kagome. Inu Yasha felt his face get hot as he stared at her. No matter how many times he saw her, he'd never get enough of her. Kagome didn't bother to cover herself because she found the dress. She put on a bra and underwear and put on the dress then glanced over to Inu Yasha knowing he was awake.  
"Nice view" Inu Yasha commented in a very Miroku like way.  
"Lech"  
"Only for you"  
Kagome leant over, giving Inu Yasha a very nice view of her cleavage and while he was distracted grabbed the pillow from the bed and threw it at him. He grabbed the pillow as it flew into his face.  
"What was that for" he demanded.  
"For being a lech" Kagome said as she sat down onto the side of the bed.  
"Your lucky I won't throw it back at you" Inu Yasha said defeated.  
Kagome heard the sound a door open and close and then noticed the scent of Sango and Miroku. She didn't bother saying anything because Inu Yasha knew they were back as well. So she stood up and walked over to the door, Inu Yasha watched her get up and quickly stood up after her. He knew she was going downstairs to find out what was going on with Sango and Miroku, and he was actually curious what the stupid monk had done to get Sango completely in his good graces. He felt guilty leaving Shippo alone in the room, but the second he cried to announce he was awake they would hear him. Inu Yasha left the door open and went downstairs to find Miroku. Sango and Kagome had already gone outside to talk so Miroku was sitting on the couch alone.  
"Hey"  
"Hey"  
"So, you and Sango, finally got it together huh"  
"Yep, finally"  
"How long you think they'll be out there?"  
"Until Shippo wakes up"  
"How long you think that will be"  
"Its his afternoon nap"  
"That long..."  
  
"My mom caught you and Miroku outside kissing" Kagome said to her friend.  
"So then you know already." Sango said trying her best not to blush..  
"Tell me what happened"  
"I told him I loved him, and he kissed me" Sango said blushing even more. The two friends sat outside talking about the changes between Sango and Miroku for over two hours when Kagome heard the sound of Shippo crying.  
"Shippo's awake" Kagome said as she leapt up into the God-Tree and then climbed in through her window. Inu Yasha walked through the door as Kagome lifted Shippo from his crib.  
"Could you go tell Miroku and Sango to get ready for dinner, my mom should be picking up Souta from his friends house and then she'll be here to get them for dinner" Kagome asked Inu Yasha.  
"Sure, you going to feed him?"  
"Yeah, this way he'll be calm at dinner"  
"Good idea" Inu Yasha said as he walked back out of the room. When he came back he told her that Sango and Miroku were going to get done. Shippo was already feeding when he came in. He stood behind Kagome and massaged her shoulders while she fed Shippo. As soon as he was finished Kagome burped him and laid him down on the bed behind her while she yet again pumped the remaining milk he didn't finish. The two sat together quietly just enjoying each other's company. The smell of Shippo's diaper wafted up to their noses and Inu Yasha changed him. Kagome prepared Shippo's diaper bag and went downstairs to wait for everyone. Inu Yasha took advantage of the opportunity and began to prepare for the night. Katsumi had picked up pre-cooked food for them on her way home because Inu Yasha didn't have the opportunity to make anything because he was with Kagome all day. He set the table, put candles on the table. Went upstairs through the window and cleaned up the room putting all of Shippo's toys back in his toy chest and he made the bed. Then he hoped into the shower and cleaned up. He even wore the clothes that Kagome had picked out for him that she liked a lot. He left the water running so that everyone would think he was in the shower still and listened as Katsumi and Souta came back, Katsumi went into the kitchen and took the food out of the shopping bags and hid it in the oven. Katsumi went outside and woke up Ji-Chan who at some point during the day had fallen asleep on a chair outside. He listened as Kagome gave her mother instructions for Shippo and they all left.  
'Finally, thought they would never leave'  
Inu Yasha quickly shut off the water and jumped out of the window to Kagome's room and ran into the kitchen. He quickly put the food on the table and lit the candles. He listened as Kagome realized he was no longer in the bathroom and walked into the kitchen to figure out what he was up to.  
"Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked as she saw what he had pulled off right under her nose.  
"Sit down" Inu Yasha said as he pulled out a chair for her. Kagome smiled and sat down in the seat. Inu Yasha took the seat across from her and served her some of the sushi.  
"Inu Yasha this is wonderful"  
"I thought you needed a break, and tonight was the perfect opportunity" Inu Yasha responded. Trying his best to not brag or let his plan slip.  
"Is that chocolate mousse?" Kagome said surprised  
"Your mom said you liked it"  
"Oh Inu Yasha"  
She picked up a spoon and ate the chocolate mousse quietly, watching Inu Yasha; he had to be up to something. As she ate she noticed that he had finished his very quickly, and was waiting for her to finish. As soon as she took her last bite Inu Yasha suggested they walk outside. Kagome accepted and grabbed Inu Yasha hand and went outside with him. As they reached the God Tree Inu Yasha stopped walking and slowly knelt down in front of Kagome. He took the box from his pocket and held it up to Kagome.  
"For the longest time now I've loved you, you've given birth to one of our pups and are carrying the third, I know in your eyes that being mated means we're married, but will you marry me anyway?" Inu Yasha finished and opened the box. Kagome gasped when she saw the ring he had chosen.  
"It's the ring from the magazine I was looking at, but how did you know"  
"I caught you staring at the picture more than all the others"  
"I didn't think you were going to do this"  
"So is that a yes or a no?"  
"OF COURSE IT'S A YES" Kagome said excited as Inu Yasha stood up and slid the ring onto her finger. She held out her hand admiring the ring and then jumped into Inu Yasha arms.  
"I love you so much Inu Yasha"  
"I love you more Kagome"  
Kagome smiled as happy tears crept down her face and she pulled herself close to Inu Yasha and nuzzled her nose against his. Inu Yasha growled playfully and tilted Kagome and kissed her. Kagome moaned into the kiss as Inu Yasha leapt up from the ground into the God Tree and then into Kagome's window.  
"I've missed this so much" Inu Yasha said between kisses.  
He allowed Kagome to stand on her own feet and pulled the straps from her shoulders and let it fall from her body. Kagome slowly unbuttoned Inu Yasha's shirt as he removed her bra. Kagome pulled Inu Yasha shirt off of his body and then traced her finger down his chest and stomach and unbuttoned his pants and zipper. Inu Yasha lifted Kagome laid her down on the bed and pulled her underwear down her legs slipping out of his own pants in the process. Kagome smiled as Inu Yasha adjusted himself and carefully slid into her, Kagome wrapped her arms around Inu Yasha back as he gently thrust into her. Inu Yasha tilted his head down and gently kissed Kagome as she arched up into him, her body twitching and tightening with his every movement. Finally she cried out as he thrust into her faster and she came. She pulled him down and whispered cum for me. Inu Yasha carefully thrust in and out faster and reached his own climax collapsing on top of her. The two of them lay there gasping for breath not moving. Finally Inu Yasha rolled off of her and Kagome turned onto her side and rested her head in the nook of his shoulder and drifted off to sleep. Inu Yasha caressed her face as he watched her sleep. Afraid that the two would be naked when Katsumi returned and put Shippo in his crib he pulled the covers tightly over them and listened to Kagome's heartbeat and gentle breathing. The smell of their love making still heavy in the room made his senses tingle and he sighed with content as sleep claimed him. 


	15. Contemplations and Stitches

A/n: please don't hate me about this. But I want to know that you like my story. So from now on I'm only going to post new chapters for every 10 reviews. Sorry please forgive me.  
  
Contemplations and Stitches  
  
Katsumi carefully unbuckled Shippo's car seat; it would be very hard to sneak him into her daughter's room if he was awake. She glanced over at Sango and Miroku who were heading up the steps still talking with Souta and Ji-Chan about the past. Dinner had been very informative, she had learnt a lot about not just Sango and Miroku, but of Kagome and Inu Yasha as well. Katsumi took Shippo from the car seat and cradled him in her arms as she closed the car door and turned towards the house. So many stories she heard tonight where one of them almost died, or they killed someone. Ji-Chan unlocked the door and walked straight upstairs to his room. Souta plopped himself down in the den and turned on the TV, however one glare from Katsumi and he grabbed the remote and shut it off as he ran upstairs to his room. Miroku and Sango went into the back for their nightly training which Katsumi believed was not really training. She hoisted the baby bag onto her shoulder and walked up the stairs as she expected the door to Kagome's room was shut. She dropped the bag on the ground and slowly turned the handle avoiding making any sound as possible. Luckily the crib was only a few feet from the door so she wouldn't have to walk near their bed. She tenderly lowered Shippo into his crib and laid his baby blanket over him. She stood up and tiptoed out of the room shutting the door behind her. After checking that Souta had gone to bed she retired to her room.  
Kagome jumped as she heard her alarm go off.  
"What in the world?" Kagome said startled.  
"You still have that thing?" Inu Yasha growled as he jumped across the room to retrieve the screaming infant from his crib.  
"Yeah, but Shippo's been waking us up so early that it was before the alarm, so I've been turning it off, I must have forgotten last night...give me him" Kagome demanded. Inu Yasha put Shippo in Kagome's arms and as usual the second that Kagome began to unbutton her top his screams wilted to small whimpers.  
"I think he was more hungry than upset" Kagome muttered.  
"So today is the rehearsal" Inu Yasha questioned.  
"Yep"  
"Going to be really long and boring?"  
"Yep"  
"Important to your mother?"  
"Yep"  
Kagome and Inu Yasha glanced at the door as Katsumi walked past and informed them that breakfast was ready. As soon as Shippo was finished they walked downstairs and into the kitchen.  
"Kagome we're going to have the rehearsal when Souta gets home from school" Katsumi said as she sat down. Kagome put Shippo in his high chair and sat down next to Inu Yasha; before she had the chance to ask he poured her a cup of green tea with a wedge of lemon. She smiled at him and sat back in the chair sipping the tea.  
"Are you going to eat anything?" Souta asked as he spooned some rice onto his plate.  
"Maybe some miso and pickles, I'm not really in the mood for rice or nori"  
"Would you like some of the fish?" Inu Yasha asked as he helped himself to some fish.  
"Just a little" Kagome responded.  
"Are you feeling ok" Katsumi asked when she realized just how little Kagome had taken for breakfast.  
"Yeah, Inu Yasha and I ate a lot last night, so I'm not very hungry" Kagome explained, she didn't feel like explaining to the entire table that she had morning sickness, which is actually very normal for someone who was pregnant, but they fused so much. Inu Yasha knew she was lying, but wouldn't call her on it in front of her entire family. Instead he just agreed and handed Kagome the fish. She took a few small pieces and placed the plate on the table.  
"So how was dinner" Kagome asked.  
"Good" Katsumi, Souta, Miroku and Sango said in unison.  
"How was the food?" Inu Yasha asked, he remembered Kagome mentioned it was not Japanese food they were eating.  
"Very different, but good" Miroku answered.  
"Yeah" Sango agreed.  
Souta glanced at the clock as he listened to everyone talking and almost fell out of his chair when he realized what time it was. With Kagome out of school, he didn't have her rushing out the door to remind him he had to leave in an hour.  
"Souta, what's wrong?" Katsumi asked.  
"School! I'm going to be late" Souta declared as he rushed around for his schoolbooks and shoved them into his bag. Katsumi quickly stood up and cleared hers and Souta's dishes from the table.  
"Hurry and I'll drive you" Katsumi said as she handed Souta his lunch. Katsumi grabbed her keys from the hook and walked out the door. Souta scrambled out after her. They all watched in amusement as Souta almost slammed himself into the door running to the car. After breakfast Kagome and Sango disappeared upstairs leaving Miroku, Inu Yasha and Shippo behind. Once in the bathroom Kagome handed a magazine to Sango.  
"Look through that and see if there is anything you like" Kagome instructed.  
"Cant I just leave my hair the way it is?" Sango asked, as she looked at all the weird things the girls in the pictures had done to their hair.  
"Keep looking, the stuff in the beginning is really bad" Kagome said when she noticed what Sango was looking at. She already knew what she wanted to do with her hair so she would practice it while Sango picked. She was going to pull her hair half up and curl everything, and leave some tendrils down in the front. Sango continued looking through the magazine while Kagome worked on her hair. The styles were starting to actually look nice. She kept turning the pages and the styles started to look simple and well normal. She liked the ones when the hair was wavy or curly, and since her hair was shorter now, she couldn't do all the ones she likes with long hair. She skipped over a few pages of styles where all the pictures had girls with really long hair or really short hair. Finally she came to a section where the girls all had hair around the same length as hers. Sango looked up at Kagome for a minute to see how far along she was with her hair and was shocked at how much work she had already done. All of the hair that was not pulled up had been curled and she was working on the part she had pulled back. Sango looked back down at the magazine and one picture caught her eye. Sections of the girl's hair were twisted around it self and pulled back from her face. Then the small sections were all twisted together from where they were pulled back and round around each other. The part of the girl's hair that wasn't pulled back was in very fine waves. She studied the picture while she waited for Kagome to finish.  
"So what do you think?" Kagome asked as she finished the last curl.  
"It looks really good" Sango answered.  
"Did you find anything you liked?" Kagome questioned  
"Yeah, this one" Sango said as she pointed to the picture.  
"Oh that's really pretty, I can do it" Kagome commented  
"Now?" Sango said surprised  
"When else, we need to practice it first" Kagome answered. Kagome stood up and Sango sat in the chair she had been sitting in and Kagome looked over the picture and gathered all the supplies she would need. It was more detailed then hers but not as elegant. She focused her senses on downstairs just to see that the boys were still there and that Shippo was fine and then went to work on Sango's hair.  
  
Miroku sat on the couch next to Shippo and Inu Yasha watching TV. They had talked for the first hour that they had been abandoned, but they ran out of things to talk about and settled on watching something. Every once in awhile Inu Yasha would focus on upstairs to try and see if Kagome was coming back soon, but all he managed to catch was little wisps of what could only be described as girl talk. Inu Yasha sat with Shippo in his lap and watched amused as Shippo would try and fit as many of Inu Yasha's fingers into his fist as possible, never being able to get more than one finger. He knew that Shippo would need to be fed soon so Kagome would be back soon. She hated giving Shippo milk from the bottle because Shippo would fuss and try to refuse the bottle and sometimes refuse completely until Kagome was back and he could have her breast. Inu Yasha's ears perked up when he heard Kagome and Sango coming down the stairs. The two girls had soaking wet hair pulled back from their faces.  
"I thought you were going to try out your hair or something" Inu Yasha asked confused.  
"We did, and then we washed our hair, you don't get to see anything until Sunday at the wedding" Kagome said. Sango walked in and sat down in between Inu Yasha and Miroku while Kagome took Shippo from Inu Yasha and went back upstairs with him.  
"She has to feed him" Inu Yasha explained as he stood up and walked upstairs.  
"Sango would you like to join me outside while I meditate, I find I enjoy the sound of your training while I relax" Miroku asked.  
"I suppose so, why not" Sango said happily. Miroku smiled and opened the door for Sango, she smiled at him and he tried his best not to blush as he followed her out, sliding the door shut behind them. Miroku sat on the ground and focused his energy. Soon he heard the sounds of Sango's breathing getting heavier and her occasional grunts while she trained. Miroku grinned when his mind wandered to other things that could cause Sango to make those sounds. One day they would do those things, when he had the nerve to ask her to marry him. Right now they were just starting out and he wasn't going to be foolish and ruin it by pushing her or being himself. In fact he hadn't touched her inappropriately since the day that they rescued her from Naraku. He sighed and pushed all thoughts from his mind and again focused on his energy and breathing. Sango glanced over at Miroku as she switched weapons; he looked so peaceful when he meditated that's why she always agreed to train while he was meditating, she liked to watch him meditate. She even contemplating asking to meditate with him, but she never had the nerve. Sango winced and dropped her weapon.  
Miroku heard the sound of the steel clanging against the ground and Sango's sharp intake of breath and in seconds he was at her side. She was cradling her left arm against her body and there was blood dripping down her shirt and some on the ground beneath her. Sango looked up at Miroku, she tried her best to hide her embarrassment and pain. If she hadn't been so distracted she wouldn't have cut her arm. She looked down at the cut, which was alarmingly deep and long. Miroku pulled her arm gently out towards him and looked down at the cut.  
"Sango, this is pretty bad, what happened" he asked worried, Sango never messed up like this while training.  
"Its nothing, I was just sloppy, and my hand slipped and I cut my arm and dropped the blade" Sango said dejectedly. Kagome and Inu Yasha jumped down from the window and Kagome ran over to Sango.  
"What happened, we were upstairs and we caught the smell of someone's blood" Kagome said concerned.  
"I was training and I was sloppy and my hand slipped" Sango said chagrined.  
"Sango that's really deep, you need stitches" Kagome exclaimed while she examined the wound. Kagome swiftly went to the kitchen and grabbed the keys to the car Ji-Chan had bought her for her 17th birthday when she passed her road test. Kagome paused for a minute trying to remember where she had stashed the medical kit... 'I ran in the door tossed my bag next to the cabinet, and....kuso...Mama must have moved it' She frantically began searching through the cabinets.  
"Yes, here it is" Kagome shouted relieved when she found it. She opened the door and ran back to Sango. She pulled out some gauze and quickly wrapped it around Sango's arm, the blood already began to seep through, Kagome took out a second gauze and wrapped it over the first.  
"This should be good for now, lets go" Kagome said as she closed her medical kit and headed over to her car.  
"Go where?" Sango questioned.  
"Hospital" Kagome said sharply as she went towards the car.  
"Kagome what's a hospital?" Miroku asked confused as he got into the back of the car with Sango.  
"Somewhere they treat wounds and illness, I'm not going to risk making a mistake and you won't get a scar if it's done at the hospital." Kagome explained as she started the car. Inu Yasha watched them getting into the car and then watched as the car disappeared from his sight.  
"Do you know how to work this thing?" Miroku asked as Kagome backed the car down the hill they called a driveway.  
"Remember over a year ago when I had to go home a lot for lessons and a road test"  
"Yeah, you were gone more for that then you were for school Inu Yasha was always in a bad mood" Miroku commented.  
"Well the lessons were to teach me how to work this thing, its called driving, and a road test determines if you're good enough at it to get a license, which allows you to drive legally whenever you want." Kagome said. The rest of the ride was silent as Kagome drove them to the hospital. Kagome parked as close as she could to the emergency section entrance. She grabbed her bag and got out of the car. Her friends followed as she walked into the huge building in front of them. A small woman behind a glass screen looked up at Kagome as she approached.  
"May I help you?" The woman whined out looking back down at something on her desk.  
"My friend has a bad cut on her arm and we think it might need stitches"  
"Go down the hall to your right there will be a woman at a desk that will take your information" She said not even looked up, she reached over and pressed a button, and a there was a loud buzz and the lock on the door released and the door slid open. Kagome walked through and the others followed watching the door as they walked through, afraid it would close on them. Kagome again approached another desk and this time the woman was much more friendly.  
"Hi, what is the nature of your visit" she asked warmly.  
"My friend, has a cut on her arm, and she might need stitches, and it's bleeding very badly. The woman took out a piece of paper and pressed a button and a door opened to her office. "Please have her come in. You may accompany her" she said. Kagome led Sango into the small room and the woman motioned for Sango to sit in the chair across from her. Sango sat down and the woman moved closer and took Sango's hand and began to unwrap the gauze. "How did you do this?" The woman asked when she finally saw the wound. "I was training with my katana and I got sloppy and my hand slipped and the blade cut across my arm." Sango explained. From what she knew of this time, having these kinds of weapons was not that uncommon.  
"Ok, we'll have you in and out of here as quickly as possible, I just need this to be filled out and then the doctor will be with you shortly, the waiting room is right through here" the woman said and Kagome took the paper and a pen from the woman and then the three of them went into the waiting room. Kagome sat near a desk and filled out the paper. She just made sure she put her name and mothers name down for everything instead of Sango's because she didn't exist in this time. Kagome told Sango that when she finished filling it out and handed it back to the nurse. They sat there in silence waiting.  
"Higurashi, Kagome" the woman called. The group stood and waiting.  
"Please go down to room 504 the doctor will be right in with you." The woman instructed. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku walked down the hall to the room. Kagome watched the room numbers as they walked and finally opened the door to one and they walked in. Miroku remained standing while Kagome and Sango sat down and waited for the doctor.  
  
Katsumi finished her errands and headed back to Souta's school to pick him up. She had taken care of the food, the flowers, decorations, everything was ready, and she even picked out a nice dress for her to wear. As soon as they got back they would have the rehearsal and everything would be perfect. She looked at her watch and realized that Souta wouldn't be out of class for another half hour, so took out a magazine and read it while she waited. About half way through the magazine she heard a knock on the window and looked up to see Souta standing there. She put the magazine down and started the car and unlocked the door. Souta opened the door tossed his bag in the back seat and then jumped in the front seat.  
  
Kagome sat in the car at the stop light surprised at how fast they had been in and out of there. The light changed and she made the turn and then made another quick turn up her driveway. She gave a small sigh of relief that her mother was not home yet. She turned off the car and everyone got out and they went back into the house. Kagome giggled when she caught sight of the two, Inu Yasha was sitting on the couch asleep with Shippo asleep in his lap. Not wanting to disturb them Kagome, Miroku and Sango went into the kitchen and had something to eat. Kagome's ears twitched towards the door when she picked up the sound of Katsumi and Souta getting out of the car.  
"They're back" Kagome said between bites of her sandwich.  
"So its time for the rehearsal thing right?" Sango asked.  
"Yeah, so I'm going to go wake up Inu Yasha" Kagome said after taking the last bite of her sandwich. She stood up and walked out of the kitchen. Inu Yasha looked up at her as she walked into the room.  
"Oh, your up already, I was just coming in to wake you" Kagome said surprised.  
"How long ago did you get back?" Inu Yasha asked.  
"Not to long, we had some lunch, my mom and Souta just got back, so its time for the rehearsal." Kagome said.  
"All right" Inu Yasha said as he stretched his arms.  
"I'll take Shippo, can you get the play pen and bring it outside?" Kagome asked.  
"Yeah sure" he answered as he handed Shippo to Kagome. Kagome went outside to great her mother and brother who weren't even bothering to come inside.  
"Where is Ji-Chan?" Kagome questioned  
"He should be in his room or out back, Souta go find him" Katsumi said. Souta glared at her from a minute but quickly went to find him.  
"What's with him?" Inu Yasha asked as he walked past the fuming teen.  
"I have no idea, he's a 13 year old boy.... gets like this sometimes" Katsumi said. Inu Yasha looked in the direction that Souta went shrugged and then set up the playpen. Kagome waited for him to finish and then put Shippo in it. He looked very upset about it, but didn't cry. About 10 minutes later Souta came back followed by Ji-Chan. Ji-Chan and Katsumi stood at the front of the chairs that they had set up and discussed the processions. Kirara would walk up the aisle holding a bouquet of flowers and shake them as she walked like a flower girl. Inu Yasha would already be up there. Souta would walk up before Sango, who would walk down with Miroku after Souta and take their place at the altar. Katsumi would walk Kagome down the aisle and then sit down next to Shippo's playpen. Ji-Chan would go through the service. Souta would give them the rings. Ji-Chan would pronounce them husband and wife. 


	16. Married At Last

Another a/n, sorry about that whole, I refuse to update without reviews thing. I'm receding that, but that doesn't mean I don't want reviews. I do! I do!  
  
Married At Last  
  
Kagome yawned and dragged herself out of bed. Her mother had insisted that she and Inu Yasha slept in different rooms last night. It had taken her longer to sleep last night, but it must have been worse for Inu Yasha he had offered to sleep outside in the God Tree, so that Kagome and Shippo could sleep in the room they shared. Luckily that would be the only time that they would have to sleep in separate rooms again. She could hear a lot of movement around the house and knew that she was the last to wake up. She looked at the window and saw her brother, Inu Yasha, Miroku and Sango setting up for the ceremony under the God Tree. She could hear her mother on the phone in kitchen, and her Grandfather was in his room still. She didn't want to leave the quiet comfort of her room just yet, Shippo was still asleep in his crib and she decided to stay in her room a little longer. She walked over to the crib and looked down at the baby. It shocked her how much faster than a human baby he was aging. Inu Yasha had told her that he would age very quickly his first few years of life and then appear to age normally. Kagome finally left the room leaving the sleeping infant behind. The morning was fairly eventful it was spent making last minute preparations for the wedding. Kagome and Sango excused themselves from all the commotion and went upstairs to get ready. Kagome opted to get Sango ready first wanting to surprise everyone at the service. Kagome waited in her room with Shippo while Sango showered. As soon as she heard Sango call for her from the bathroom, she put Shippo back in his crib and went into the bathroom. After finishing with Sango's hair, Kagome helped her with her make-up and getting dressed. Kagome stepped back and looked at Sango, she looked beautiful.  
"Miroku is going to be beside himself when he sees you" Kagome teased.  
"Why, do I look bad?" Sango asked worried. Kagome smiled and lead her over to the mirror and Sango just stared at her reflection.  
"That's...me?" Sango said in shock. Her entire life she had never really worn make-up or fancy clothes, the downside of being a demon slayer. She couldn't believe how fancy and elegant she looked.  
"Yeah, do you like it?" Kagome asked enjoying her friends' reaction.  
"Its... so... oh Kagome thank you" Sango said.  
"Do you want to wait in my room and watch Shippo while I get done?" Kagome asked.  
"Yeah" Sango answered.  
  
The boys were all in Miroku's room getting ready in silence. Miroku had attempted to talk to Inu Yasha, but it was clear the disgruntled hanyo was content with just getting ready in silence. He would never admit it but having Miroku around was helping him stay calm. Souta was attempting to help them get ready, but it seemed they honestly didn't need his help.  
"You have the rings kid?" Inu Yasha asked without looking over at him.  
"Yeah, right here" he said holding out the rings for Inu Yasha to see and then stuffed them back into his suit pocket.  
"Good" Inu Yasha said absently as he went back to putting on his tux. Miroku had to wear one as well, which he didn't mind; he felt that he looked good. Inu Yasha seemed overly nervous and Miroku knew that he was up to something. Inu Yasha listened for the sound of Kagome's surprise. He was positive he could do this. Kagome's friends had not seen her since their graduation over a year ago. From what he knew, they did know about him, and that Kagome planned to stay with him. So them getting married and having a second baby on the way wouldn't be that shocking to them. He had even had Katsumi invite that Hoho boy. This would set that guy strait. He had snuck away last night while everyone was sleeping and sought out Kaede, he knew that Kagome and Kaede had been working on spells to hide their youkai or hanyo appearances to make being in her time easier. Kaede was able to set barrier to that hid their appearances, but not to objects themselves that they could keep on them. Kaede had agreed to come to Kagome's time to set the barrier and view the ceremony. She had also promised to not ask any questions about the time, and would pretend to be a family friend from Kagome's time. Kagome's mother knew of all of this. Inu Yasha had done a dry run through the well last night to make sure that Kaede could get through. When Katsumi had told him to go, he had gone through the well and retrieved Kaede. Kaede was currently out with Katsumi, getting the old hag something to wear. With her help no one had any idea that she was here. Inu Yasha tried to relax and clear his mind and continued getting dressed. Miroku and Souta were already done and sat down waiting for the groom. Finally he was ready and the three headed downstairs to wait.  
Kagome looked into the mirror, very content with the outcome. Her and make-up had come out perfect. All she had to do was go back to her room and get dressed. When she got back to her room Sango took Shippo outside and sent her mother up to help her finish getting ready.  
"Oh Kagome, you look amazing" Katsumi declared after she zipped the back of the dress and Kagome turned to look at her. Katsumi fought the tears of happiness in her eyes, seeing her daughter on the day of her wedding dressed up and looking amazing.  
"Your father would be so proud" Katsumi beamed. Kagome smiled and looked in the mirror as her mother helped her put on the veil and pull it over her face. Everything felt so amazing. She was so focused on everything with her mother she wasn't focusing on anything around her. So she didn't sense or smell her friends arriving downstairs, or the fact that her ears and claws disappeared replaced with human looking ones.  
Sango almost panicked when she looked down at Shippo and his ears disappeared and human looking ones appeared. Yet she noticed that Kirara looked like a normal cat as well. Realizing something was up she left the room she had been hiding in to avoid Miroku so she could surprise him. Immediately she understood what was going on when she saw Kaede standing next to Inu Yasha. Whose hair was pulled into a low ponytail at the nape of his neck. He also looked human. The two of them were standing with Miroku and Souta making conversation. Miroku finally noticed they were being watched and turned to look at Sango. His breath caught in his throat at how beautiful she looked. Sango tried her best not to blush with Miroku gaping at her like that. Kaede smiled and Inu Yasha nudged Miroku to wake him up from his trance. Miroku stumbled a bit, but walked over to Sango and placed a hand on her back.  
"Sango, you look beautiful" Miroku said still in awe. He always thought that she was beautiful, but tonight...all he could think was 'wow'. Inu Yasha walked over and took Shippo from Sango and braced himself to face Kagome's friends as they walked up the steps to the shrine. They looked very happy but anxious at the same time. They looked around for Kagome but didn't see her. Hojo noticed Kagome's mother walking out of the house and they quickly walked over to her.  
"Higurashi-San its good to see you" Hojo said politely.  
"Hello Hojo, please, call me Katsumi, all of you" she said happily. Kagome's friends smiled and bowed.  
"So where is the man marrying Kagome" Yuka questioned respectfully.  
"Right here" Inu Yasha said walking up next to Katsumi. Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi tried their best to keep cool at the sight of him. He was absolutely gorgeous.  
"Hi, I'm Inu Yasha, Kagome's fiancée, soon to be husband" Inu Yasha said. He had practiced with Katsumi how to handle Kagome's friends.  
"It's very nice to meet you Inu Yasha" Ayumi said sweetly.  
"Who's this little guy?" Eri asked noticing the little baby in his arms.  
"This is Shippo" Inu Yasha said.  
"He's so cute" Ayumi said  
"He's our son" Inu Yasha added.  
The four of them couldn't believe what they had heard. Kagome was not married to this man, and already had a baby. Inu Yasha picked up on this and decided to explain.  
"Kagome and I are technically married already and have been for over a year, we were visiting my family and got stuck there for awhile and had a small service. We planned to have a second service here anyway, recently we found out that the priest that officiated the service, was not truly a priest, so we're doing it all over again" Inu Yasha explained. That explanation he had also practiced with Katsumi. Kagome's friends immediately relaxed, the idea of Kagome getting pregnant and waiting so long to get married was just too much to believe.  
"Well, everything is ready, why doesn't everyone take his or her seats" Katsumi announced. Inu Yasha placed Shippo in his playpen and took his place at the front. Kagome's friends sat down and Katsumi went inside. Kagome had seen her friends already because she had looked at the window and they had decided against Kirara doing the flower thing because it would freak out her friends. So the first one to walk out was Souta. As soon as Souta took his place Miroku and Sango walked down the aisle together. Miroku grinning like a fool and Sango keeping her face serene, trying to keep her thoughts from wandering to what it would be like to marry Miroku. The two separated and went to stand where they had been told. Finally the music got softer and Katsumi and Kagome emerged from the house. Every one stood and turned to look at Kagome as she walked down the aisle. Kagome smiled at her friends and Kaede. She then looked forward at Inu Yasha. A slight blush crept into her cheeks. He looked so handsome. Inu Yasha stared at Kagome; she looked like an angel, his angel. Inu Yasha smiled warmly at Kagome as she walked up to him. He took her arm and Katsumi took her seat next to Shippo's playpen. The little infant had already fallen asleep from the music. Ji-Chan smiled at the two as they turned to face him. His granddaughter looked so beautiful. He recited the prayers trying to keep himself from getting to emotional over his grandbaby getting married.  
"Do you Inu Yasha take Kagome to...."  
"I do" Inu Yasha interrupted.  
"And do you Kag..."  
"Yes!" Kagome said happily.  
"Souta the rings"  
"Hai, here" Souta said happily handing them to Inu Yasha and Kagome. Kagome and Inu Yasha placed the rings on each other's fingers.  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife, Inu Yasha you can kiss my granddaughter" Ji-Chan finished. Inu Yasha pulled Kagome into an embrace and gently kissed her. The few guests they had applauded as the couple shared their first kiss as husband and wife. Inu Yasha and Kagome smiled at each other and then Kagome turned around and tossed the bouquet. Hojo couldn't help but react, when his girlfriend Ayumi caught it. Eri and Yuka laughed hysterically at the look on Ayumi's face and Hojo's when the flowers practically fell in her lap. Kagome's mother snuck off and informed the DJ to change the music and start the reception. The staff that she had quickly hired this morning began to set up the buffet table and the tables and chairs for the guests to sit at. Kagome smiled when she saw Eri and Yuka begin dancing, she had some suspicions that the girls were more then friends by the way they always were with each other when they were growing up. Hojo and Ayumi walked over to Yuka and Eri and began dancing. Inu Yasha couldn't help but laugh when Kagome's Grandfather asked Kaede to dance. Surprisingly the old woman handled it very well and the two danced, very awkwardly with each other.  
"Would you?" Inu Yasha asked, trying to be as charming as possible. Kagome just grabbed him and dragged him out onto the dance floor. He stood there for a minute not sure of what to do, but just decided to copy everyone else. Kagome was surprised at how well he ended up dancing. After about 20 minutes of dancing everyone sat down to eat. It was as if no time had passed between graduation and now, her friends didn't ask any questions, and just enjoyed spending time with her again. After dinner and cake, Inu Yasha asked Katsumi to dance while Kagome danced with her grandfather. Souta was trying to hide from Eri and Yuka who kept forcing him to dance with them. Ayumi and Hojo were still sitting down and talking but Ayumi would once in awhile glance over to see if Souta was able to hide or escape her crazy friends. As the song changed Katsumi went to dance with Ji-Chan and Kagome went over to check on her baby. Deciding that since it was a slow song, she lifted the now awake infant from his crib. She began to rock him in her arms while she danced. Inu Yasha watched them and waited for Kagome to see him watching her to join in. Shippo burbled when he saw his Otou join them and kept looking back and forth between his parents as they danced. Inu Yasha smiled and leaned towards Kagome and stole a kiss as they danced. Katsumi elbowed Ji- Chan and he looked over at what she was looking at.  
"Her father would be so happy if he could see this" Katsumi said.  
"He can Katsumi, he may not be her in person, but my son is to stubborn to miss his own daughters wedding" Ji- Chan told her. It was always a sad subject when they talked about him. But there were times where he thought for sure that his son truly was there. This would be no exception. 


	17. A Shocking Wedding Present

A shocking Wedding Present  
  
Kagome smiled as she said goodbye to her friends as they left. Inu Yasha immediately took Kaede back to the feudal era because the poor woman was exhausted. Katsumi was glad that the wedding had gone so well, now it was time for the big surprise. As soon as Inu Yasha came back she would show it to them. Souta was sitting on the ground playing with Shippo, knowing he had to enjoy the time he had with his sister and her family while he could. Kagome had told him what would happen once they all finally went back to the feudal era. He had tried his best not to show just how upset it made him but when she hugged him, he cried. It reminded him of how he felt when she had fallen into the well the first time, and he had been afraid he would never see her again. Now he knew, that he had limited time with her. Shippo began to fuss because Souta had stopped paying attention him. Souta quickly began playing with him, the little baby had some lungs on him, and it killed his ears when he cried. He could only imagine what it did to Kagome and Inu Yasha when Shippo cried. Kagome walked over to her brother and sat down in a chair near him.  
"You know mom isn't gonna be happy that your sitting on the ground in your new suit" Kagome teased. She was amazed at how big he had gotten. She missed a lot of him growing up by never really spending any time at home. She was either in school or in the feudal era. Souta stuck out his tongue at Kagome and went back to playing with Shippo.  
  
Inu Yasha said goodbye to Kaede and jumped back into the well. Katsumi was waiting outside of the well house when he came out. Kagome was sitting with Shippo and Souta. Ji-Chan was harassing Sango and Miroku...his favorite targets lately. Katsumi waited for Inu Yasha to go over to Kagome before she approached them. She held the envelope tightly in her hand behind her back. She watched Inu Yasha sit in a chair next to Kagome and take Shippo from Souta. She took a deep breath and walked over to her daughter. Kagome looked up at her and smiled.  
"Kagome" Katsumi said warmly as she sat down.  
"Hai Mama" Kagome replied.  
"I have a surprise for you and Inu Yasha" Katsumi said brightly. Upon hearing his name, Inu Yasha looked up at Katsumi.  
"Really what is it" Kagome asked excited.  
"Well its normal for a couple to go on a honeymoon after their wedding, and I thought that it would be good if you got to have one with Inu Yasha" Katsumi began. Kagome's eyes widened as she listened to her mother, Inu Yasha just looked very confused... 'What was a honey moon, he hoped it wasn't as bad as the new moon'  
"I realize that wherever you go, you will have to take precautions so I went with somewhere that you have always wanted to go" Katsumi said to Kagome. Kagome tried her best to stay calm as her mother explained.  
"So it might not be much, but I know that you have wanted to go to Hawaii, and luckily I was able to get a friend of mine who owns a private jet, to agree to fly you and I've booked a suite in a Marriot there for you"  
Kagome squealed and hugged her mother. Inu Yasha was still confused, but judging by Kagome's reaction whatever it was, was a good thing.  
"What's going on?" Sango asked as she walked over.  
"We're going to Hawaii" Kagome said happily.  
"What's Hawaii?" Sango asked.  
"It's a place, a really nice place, and you and Miroku are coming" Kagome said.  
"What about me?" Inu Yasha asked sadly.  
"Its our honeymoon, of course your coming!" Kagome practically shouted.  
"So when do we leave?" Kagome asked her mother.  
"Tomorrow afternoon" Katsumi said,  
"But what about packing, clothes... there's so much" Kagome began to ramble.  
"Kagome, you and your friends can go tomorrow morning and shop relax" Katsumi laughed.  
"Don't, forgot, you have your first doctor's appointment in a week, so you'll have to come back in 7 days" Katsumi reminded.  
"Oh of course Mama, not like Inu Yasha would let me miss the appointment anyway" Kagome said.  
"Damn right I wouldn't" Inu Yasha said arrogantly.  
  
The next morning Kagome quickly dressed Shippo and dragged everyone out of bed to shop.  
"Kagome its 5 in the morning" Inu Yasha groaned as he got into her car.  
"Yes, and all the store in Tokyo are open at 6" Kagome said.  
"But, that's not for another hour" Inu Yasha whined.  
"Yes, but the bakery, is open at 5, and I'm in the mood for a muffin" Kagome pouted.  
"It takes an hour to get a muffin?" Inu Yasha growled.  
"Of course not, but it takes 20 minutes to get to the bakery, and then we're all going to get breakfast, which should take at least a half hour, and that's 50 minutes, 10 minutes from then, all the stores are open" Kagome said, smiling at winning the argument. Inu Yasha groaned and gave up. He was foolish to try and understand or argue with a pregnant woman. The rest of the morning went along smoothly, they got breakfast like Kagome planned, and even Inu Yasha admitted it was a good idea to go so early, everything was just baked and tasted really good. Both he and Shippo loved the way the place smelt. The other good part about going so early was that it wasn't crowded in the stores while they shopped. They were back to the house by 11:00, leaving them an hour to pack before they had to leave for the plane.  
Souta sat in the kitchen complaining about why he should get to go to Hawaii with his sister while they waited for them to finish packing. It was hard for Kagome because she had to keep running around the upstairs to make sure everyone had everything they needed. Inu Yasha was shocked at how many different things Kagome had bought to cover their ears. The only thing he liked was that he got to choose his instead of wearing those ridiculous hats Kagome used to give him.  
"We're all packed and ready to go" Kagome yelled down the stairs. She had two of the suitcases, and Inu Yasha had two more, and Miroku had the fifth. Sango followed with the baby.  
"Okay, let's go, come on hurry up, we're ahead five minutes" Katsumi yelled as they piled into the car. Kagome hugged Souta goodbye and then got into the car. The ride to the airport consisted mostly of Kagome and Katsumi explaining airplanes to Inu Yasha, Miroku and Sango. The last thing they needed was for them to freak out when they saw it.  
Katsumi greeted her friend while Kagome and her friends gave their bags to the crew for the flight. Kagome anxiously tightened the scarf on her head hiding her ears and check Shippo's hat. The wind was bothering her a lot and the last thing she needed was for one of their hats to fly off and reveal them. Inu Yasha looked at the plane suspiciously. Kagome had warned him, but it just looked so weird. He could tell Sango and Miroku were thinking the same thing.  
"Oh relax, how do you think I felt the first time you asked me to ride Kirara" Kagome said when she caught the looks on her friends faces. She turned her back to them, and pushed Shippo's stroller up the ramp onto the plane. Inu Yasha exchanged glances with Sango and Miroku and decided that he didn't want his mate and pup on that thing without him.  
"Oi Kagome wait up" he shouted as he darted after her. Sango and Miroku laughed at his antics. Then they realized that they had gotten on the plane without them and quickly ran onto the plane. Katsumi finished speaking with the pilot and went to say goodbye to her daughter while they prepared to take off. Kagome attempted to keep Shippo calm while she attached his baby seat to the chair. The sounds of the airport were bothering her, so she knew they were bothering him. Inu Yasha searched through the bag for the ear muffler things that they had bought for him. Kagome put Shippo down in his seat and wrapped his blanket around him; she had taken the one from his crib because it had the smell of their room on it. She had also brought his favorite stuffed dog for the plane ride instead of packing him in the suitcase. Hoping that it would keep him from crying too much during the flight. Kagome saw her mother get on the plane and got up to say goodbye and thank you again. Inu Yasha said goodbye from where he was, because he was trying to keep Shippo from crying while Kagome was away from him. As soon as Katsumi was off the plane, the pilot instructed everyone to take their seats and prepare for take off. Kagome immediately put on Shippo's earmuffs, they were specially designed to block as much sound as possible. So on the head of an inu hanyo baby, it would dim the intensity of the sounds.  
"I wish we had gotten a pair of those for my ears" Inu Yasha complained as the plane took off. Kagome silently wished the same thing while she watched how unaffected Shippo was by the sound.  
"At least he's not crying" Kagome said to Inu Yasha.  
"Yeah" Inu Yasha agreed  
"How you guys doing?" Kagome asked Miroku and Sango.  
"Ok" they said.  
The pilot announced that they could move from their seats if needed. The flight attendant offered them lunch and the group eagerly accepted. After eating Kagome asked if they could put in a movie to pass the time. She decided on watching an anime movie because it seemed to be the only thing they all would ever agree on. Shippo had already fallen asleep so she didn't have to feed him unless he woke up. Some time during the movie Kagome fell asleep as well. She was awoken by the sound of the pilot announcing for them to return to their seats and prepare for landing.  
"...We're landing already?" Kagome asked shocked.  
"Yeah, you all fell asleep during the movie" Inu Yasha answered. Oh, how was Shippo during the flight."  
"He didn't cry once, but I think you really need to take it easy while we're here" Inu Yasha said sincerely.  
"Why?" Kagome asked confused "Well your 3 weeks in now, and you remember what that meant when you carried Shippo" Inu Yasha said.  
"I guess your right" Kagome agreed.  
"If I recall, you scared a lot of people that day" Inu Yasha said seriously.  
"I know, I know, your right, let's not talk about that" Kagome said while looking over at Miroku and Sango to see if they were listening.  
Miroku, Sango, and Inu Yasha panicked when the plane hit the ground.  
"Relax, its ok, its just the plane landing" Kagome quickly told them.  
"Okay, we have officially landed on the island of Hawaii." The pilot announced over the speaker. The flight attendant opened the door and released the ramp. Kagome put Shippo back in his stroller and followed the attendant off the plane. Inu Yasha gathered all of their belongings and got off the plane followed by Miroku and Sango. Outside Kagome was talking to a man standing in front of a really long car. Inu Yasha watched as the plane was pulled away after the attendant gave them their bags and got back on the plane. Inu Yasha helped the little man load the bags into the back of the car. After they got into the car Kagome informed them it was a called a limo.  
"This place is really nice Kagome" Sango said as she looked at all the places they were passing.  
"Yes...very nice" Miroku said as they drove past a beach.  
"Look, that's the hotel up there" Kagome said.  
"That's bigger than the palace in the Western Lands" Inu Yasha said in disbelief.  
As soon as they pulled up a man walked over to take their bags. Kagome attempted to pay the limo driver but her mother had already paid for it.  
"Where do we go to check in" Kagome asked the man taking her bags.  
"At the desk over there" the man said pointed towards the desk.  
A few minutes later Kagome returned from the desk and handed each of them a plastic card.  
"What's this?" Inu Yasha asked looking at the card.  
"Its your room key" Kagome said.  
"This... is a key" Inu Yasha said confused.  
"Just trust me" Kagome said slightly irritated. Kagome walked over to the man with their bags and told them their room number and he led them towards an elevator. Instead of wasting time trying to show them the concept of the room key. She opened the door herself and tipped the bellhop. He thanked her and left.  
"Wow...this place is really amazing" Sango said as she looked around the hotel room.  
"Ok, there are three rooms in this suite. One for Inu Yasha and myself, one for Miroku, and one for Sango. The only difference between our room and yours is the bed is bigger." Kagome said. Inu Yasha took his bag and Kagome's into the room that had the biggest bed, and then went back and grabbed Shippo's. Sango and Miroku argued over whom got which room the only difference being which side of the main room it was. Finally Sango determined a way to decide who got which room. It resulted in Miroku lying on the floor while Sango picked her room. 


	18. English

Nicholas ): Thanks for you review, and sorry I thought you meant it as mean. It was cool for you to email me back and clarify.  
  
Essis: It's so awesome that you always review my story, and I appreciate it so much!  
  
Katgome: Your reviews for both my stories are so great. I promise to update faster.  
  
Kittycat185: I'm glad you love my story, but you know mom will never take us to Hawaii.  
  
FieryDemonFox: Cool someone mentioned the fight over the room!!! I was originally not going to write a lot about the Hawaii vacation, but since you want to see what happens there, I will.  
  
A/n: Sorry if this chapter jumps around a lot.  
  
English  
  
Inu Yasha couldn't help but laugh when he saw the fight over the room, he really didn't understand why they were fighting over them. They were exactly the same; his only guess was Miroku had suggested sharing the room Sango chose. Kagome was in their room setting up Shippo's crib that she missed the entire fight but she probably heard it... Miroku reluctantly went to the other room, Sango had not even given him a chance this time, she just hit him and walked away. Miroku sighed as he dropped his bag onto the bed and sat down next to it. He didn't know why he felt this way, but this vacation was his and Sango's last chance to get it right.  
"I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving" Kagome said as she walked back into the main room.  
"So then why don't we go get some dinner?" Sango suggested from her room.  
"Food would be nice" Miroku said as he left his room.  
"Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked when he didn't say anything.  
"Huh?"  
"Food, eat, you want to?" Kagome said  
"Sure" Inu Yasha answered.  
"Lets go then" Sango said as she opened the door.  
"Where?" Inu Yasha asked.  
"To eat dinner... what has you so distracted" Kagome asked.  
"Oh... nothing" Inu Yasha said. Kagome groaned and went to look at whatever Inu Yasha was looking at. He was looking down at the water watching the people swimming.  
"What are you looking at" Kagome said annoyed.  
"I could have sworn I sensed a youkai down there, but when I watch or look, I can't pick it out"  
"A youkai, here, but there are no youkai in my time" Kagome declared.  
"I'm not so sure..." he said still watching all the people.  
"Well we'll all keep an eye out for them, in the mean time, I'm really hungry" Kagome whined.  
"Ok, ok, we'll go get some food, where do you want to go" Inu Yasha finally agreed.  
"There's a restaurant downstairs" Kagome said happily as she put Shippo back in his stroller and went straight for the door.  
  
"What kind of food do they have here" Inu Yasha asked after the waitress walked away.  
"Lets look at the menu then" Kagome said handing one to each of them.  
"Oh, this is like the food at that place your mother took us to" Sango said while she looked through it.  
"So, have you chosen what you'd like" the waitress asked when she returned.  
"I think so" Kagome answered. The girl took their orders and left. She returned with their drinks and then left again. Kagome sighed as she watched her friends enjoy their alcohol; she had always wanted to try those little umbrella drinks.  
"What's wrong Kagome" Sango asked.  
"Oh its nothing, I've just always wanted to try one of those" Kagome said.  
"Why cant you" Miroku asked.  
"Because she's pregnant you moron" Inu Yasha said roughly.  
"Your not supposed to intake alcohol when you're pregnant" Kagome explained.  
"oh, ok" Miroku said, shifting his chair away from Inu Yasha. The waitress returned with their food. There was minimal conversation during dinner and everyone was exhausted from the day so they agreed to go back to the room to sleep at the end of dinner.  
  
Kagome woke up to find Inu Yasha missing from their bed. Confused Kagome sat up and looked around the room for him, the door to the balcony open. Kagome got out of bed and grabbed the robe from her wardrobe and walked onto the balcony.  
"Inu Yasha?"  
"I'm not crazy, I know I sense something, focus, maybe you'll sense it to"  
"Inu-" Kagome froze mid sentence when she felt something very odd and familiar...  
"What the" Kagome said perplexed  
"I know, I don't know what to think either" Inu Yasha said  
"You recognize it as well?" she questioned looking over at him.  
"It is definitely not human" Inu Yasha said as he protectively put an arm around her shoulder. Kagome stretched her senses out and tried to focus on the aura.  
"All I can get... is that it's not evil" Kagome said confused. Inu Yasha looked at Kagome and then also focused on it as well, she was right...  
"Its not" Inu Yasha agreed dumbfounded.  
"It disappeared!" Kagome said suddenly.  
"This is really starting to bug me" Inu Yasha said flexing his fingers. Kagome noticed and grabbed his hand.  
"Whatever it is, its not evil as far as we know, so lets just have a good time" Kagome said soothingly. Inu Yasha sighed and was about to argue when Shippo started crying. Kagome quickly ran back into the room and swooped Shippo out of his crib. Inu Yasha walked back into the room and locked the door to the balcony.  
"You know, we're 5 floors up, you really don't need to-"  
"Did we not sense that youkai" Inu Yasha said matter-of-factly.  
"In which neither of us could sense evil?" Kagome stated. Inu Yasha groaned and walked out of the room.  
"Inu Yasha wait your not-"  
Sango looked up when she heard someone leaving Kagome's room and almost fainted when she saw him.  
"In Inu Yasha?" Sango stuttered.  
"What are you gawking at?" Inu Yasha demanded. Sango only blushed further and refused to look back up.  
"Hey, I asked you a ques-"  
"INU YASHAA!" Kagome yelled from the doorway.  
"What is with you two?" he said extremely pissed off.  
"Your naked still" Kagome said desperately trying not to laugh. Inu Yasha eyes widened and his eyes darted down to reveal that he indeed was naked. He raced out of the room and slammed the door behind him. Sango still refused to look up at Kagome.  
"Its ok Sango" Kagome said as she sat down next to Sango. Sango was still blushing furiously.  
"I'm sorry" Sango mumbled.  
"Really its ok, its his own fault" Kagome said giggling.  
"I HEARD THAT" Inu Yasha yelled from the other room. Sango couldn't help but laugh.  
"I'm not sorry that I saw, I'm sorry that I looked" Sango whispered. Kagome smiled and looked away from Sango.  
"Its really ok" Kagome insisted.  
"...You are.... very lucky" Sango said, her voice so low, that Kagome could only hear it because of her advanced hearing. Kagome gasped when she realized why Sango was so embarrassed.  
"Thank you" Kagome said bewildered. Unable to hold back any longer Kagome and Sango began laughing hysterically. Inu Yasha walked back out of the room, now wearing pants. He glared at the two and they only laughed harder. Inu Yasha growled and grabbed a muffin from the counter and sat down with his back to them. Miroku walked out of his room and looked from Sango and Kagome to Inu Yasha.  
"Did I miss something?" he questioned.  
"No" Inu Yasha spat.  
"Yeah, it was nothing, just Inu Yasha walking out of our room naked" Kagome said, her and Sango started laughing again as Inu Yasha's face turned bright red. Miroku forced himself not to laugh and sat down across from Sango and Kagome.  
"So what are we going to do today?" Sango asked, trying to lighten the tension in the room.  
"Oh how about we go down to the beach and just spend the morning relaxing and swimming" Kagome said eagerly.  
"That sounds good, Inu Yasha will wear a suit I presume" Miroku teased. Inu Yasha was up and grabbed Miroku round the neck and held him a few inches over the ground before he could even start laughing.  
"You think its funny huh" he threatened.  
"Inu Yasha put Miroku down" Kagome demanded  
"Feh" Inu Yasha grunted as he dropped Miroku in a heap on the ground. Kagome rolled her eyes and went back into her room to change.  
"I think I'll go change also" Sango said getting up.  
"Umm... yeah" Miroku mumbled as he went back into his room.  
"Kagome your time is quiet...beautiful" Miroku said dazed as they walked down to the beach and a group of bikini clad teenagers smiled and giggled at him. Kagome noticed the hurt look in Sango's eyes from Miroku's behavior but did not say anything. Inu Yasha was being very quiet the entire walk from the hotel, he was sure that he sensed it again, but he couldn't figure out what it was. He wondered if Kagome was right and it really wasn't evil. Yet... if it was he could use a good fight, he was pretty annoyed from earlier still, never in his entire life had he felt so mortified, he had exposed everything to Sango and he heard her tell Kagome she was very lucky. "Oh here's a good spot, there's some shade so Shippo wont be sitting in the sun" Kagome said ushering her friends over to set up the blanket and claim the spot before someone else did. It was a very fun day they spent the bulk of it baking on the towel until Kagome dragged them into the water. Shippo had freaked out when she first got him wet but as soon as Inu Yasha came running and swam with them he calmed down. They both had to be careful not to get the tops of their heads wet because if that happened, who knew what might happen. A group of American boys around their age had come over to try and get Sango's attention at one point, but when they realized that Sango didn't speak English and not one of them knew a word of Japanese they had given up, which made Miroku happy. What didn't was when Sango had asked Kagome if she spoke English when they were walking back to the hotel. Kagome had said yes and Sango asked her to teach her. What made it all even worse, was Kagome had agreed to teach all of them, so now when those American boys came back, not only would Sango understand them, but he would as well. Inu Yasha had the greatest timing to have his comeback, saying that maybe now those American girls that he asked to bear his children would be able to understand the next time he asked. He had to admit, he rather disliked the taste of sand. The entire night Sango had not spoken to him. When they were on the way to dinner and at dinner and even on the way back, despite the addition of alcohol, she made it a point to shun him as if he wasn't in the room or even in the same era as her. Tomorrow was not going to be fun, Kagome had promised at dinner after much begging from Kagome that she would start teaching her the basics of English when they got back to the room. That was the one time Sango acknowledged his presence, by reminding Kagome that the first thing she needed to teach Miroku to say was, I'm a lecherous pig would you please bear my child. Inu Yasha had enjoyed it all very much, maybe next time the monk would know better than to piss him off. Not wanting to be rude Miroku stayed and listened to the English lessons, the language was very confusing and he was very sure that there was no way Sango would learn enough before they left. Surprisingly Inu Yasha picked it up the fastest. By the end of the night the three of them were able to understand a good deal of what Kagome said when speaking in English, but they themselves couldn't say very much. So even if Sango could understand them, they still couldn't understand her. He even made a point to not pay attention when Sango and Inu Yasha forced Kagome to teach them how to say would you bear my child. Inu Yasha had asked her what the English word for osuwari and then jumped up and shouted, "I KNEW IT, you said it once and I got my face slammed into the dirt, then you asked me if you had said osuwari and I got slammed into the dirt again then you pretended it was all an accident".


	19. Over

Essis: Thank you for another review. I'm glad you've stuck with my story so long.  
  
Fiery Demon Fox: I don't feel bad for Sango. Who wouldn't want to see that...I'm glad you enjoyed my fluff chapter.  
  
KittyCat185: You learn something new everyday osuwari does mean sit. Isn't it fun? Inu Yasha always deserves to be sat when it happened.  
  
Katgome: You don't have to be too patient, It's only been two days and I'm updating again! I'll try and keep the pace. Thanks for liking story.  
  
Over  
  
Inu Yasha looked at Kagome as she studied herself in the mirror, she wasn't expecting to start showing just yet. She didn't start showing until much later when she carried Shippo. Inu Yasha finally got up and went over to her.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Its nothing really..."  
"Tell me"  
"I'm showing a lot faster this time"  
"I wouldn't worry to much about it"  
"I know... but"  
"Your mom reminded us when we left, that you had a doctors appointment, so if something's wrong we'll find out right away" Inu Yasha said trying to comfort her.  
"I guess your right" Kagome agreed. Inu Yasha looked at Kagome's stomach he had to admit, she was right, her belly hadn't begun to swell like this so fast, she was only 3 weeks in. Kagome sighed and retied her robe and leaned back into Inu Yasha.  
"It'll be ok" he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
Sango stood on her balcony staring down at the people walking by; she had stayed up late last night studying English. Yesterday when they went shopping Kagome had bought some books with English exercises in it. Perhaps today she would be able to talk to those American boys. She wanted to know what they were saying. It wasn't about wanting them; she just wanted to show Miroku what it felt like. Not to mention he didn't think they would learn enough for her to understand or have a conversation in English before they left. She wanted to prove him wrong and only had three days to do it. She slid open the door to her room and walked back inside to have some breakfast. Miroku was sitting at the table drinking some tea and eating a muffin. He glanced up at her as she walked into the kitchen; they hadn't spoken since the night before last. Sango returned the gesture by ignoring him completely and poured herself some tea and grabbed a croissant. She took her tea and pastry and sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Miroku groaned when she turned on the TV, he had been enjoying how quiet it was. Not wanting to have another fight he picked up his tea and muffin and went back into his room. Sango heard him leave and sighed... he just didn't get it. At least she wouldn't have to deal with him ignoring her since he was hiding out in his room now. Kagome and Inu Yasha had come out of their room as Sango turned on the TV and saw Miroku go back into hiding. Yesterday he had made it a point to lie as far away from Sango on the beach as possible. He hadn't even talked to any of the girls there. He just laid there at one point Kagome had warned him he was getting sunbunt but since Sango was the last to use it and was still next to her, so he just turned over and said he was fine. Kagome wondered how long they would fight like this, she and Inu Yasha were going to be gone today and they would be alone which Kagome wasn't sure was a good thing. They were going to take Shippo to a park nearby that the concierge had told them about when they made reservations for dinner.  
"Well, we're leaving now, we'll back by the time we have to leave ok" Kagome said to Sango.  
"Ok Kagome, I'll see you when you get back have fun" Sango answered  
"Tell Miroku we've gone when he comes back out?" Kagome asked  
"Yeah, sure" Sango replied.  
"Thanks, bye" Kagome said and she left the hotel. Miroku had become sick of having to hide out and finally came out of his room about an hour later.  
"Hello Sango" he said coolly.  
"Miroku" Sango returned.  
"We should talk" Miroku said calmly.  
"I agree"  
"When we had made that promise earlier, an engagement if you might, things were different, the pressure is gone and it seems that neither of us are in any rush to make true those words. We appear to have drifted apart." Miroku said making sure to keep eye contact with Sango.  
"I'm so sorry Houshi-Sama" Sango said. Miroku knew that if she was back to calling him that, it was truly over, it had been so difficult for him to convince her to call him Miroku.  
"I am to Sango, I never thought that when the quest ended we would be over as well. I hope to keep your friendship as before" Miroku said relieved, he knew it was coming; he just hadn't wanted to do it.  
"We will stay friends Houshi-Sama" Sango reassured.  
"I would still prefer you called me Miroku" he teased.  
"I will try Hou-Miroku" She said correcting herself.  
"Well I'm going to head out for a walk, I'll be back later" Miroku said and quickly left the room. He felt to awkward being there after that. Sango watched him leave; she hadn't really expected that to happen just yet. She had never even gotten the chance to confess her love to him before they drifted, which only proved they shouldn't be together. Sango spent the rest of the day relaxing on the balcony studying; she had no interest in leaving the hotel room. She finally stopped studying when Kagome and Inu Yasha returned and told her they had to leave in an hour. Sango put down her books and got into the shower. Miroku had come back at some point, but Sango really wasn't sure when that was. Miroku insisted that he didn't want to go out for dinner with them because his sunburn was much worse then he thought and wanted to stay back and just lay down. When she got out of the shower and walked into the main room she saw Kagome and Inu Yasha waiting.  
"Where's Miroku?" Sango questioned.  
"He got a really bad sunburn and didn't feel very much like going out tonight" Kagome explained.  
"Oh, ok" Sango replied.  
"Are we going yet?" Inu Yasha grumbled.  
"Yes we are" Kagome answered. The four of them left the room quietly shutting the door behind them. Kagome wondered what had happened while they were gone and was hoping it wasn't anything to serious, that Miroku would allow a sunburn to keep him from going out. She looked at Sango's face hoping to find something but her face was calm like always. Kagome had no idea how anyone could mask their emotions so well, according to Inu Yasha when she was feeling something the entire world could see it in her eyes. Yet Sango was able to keep hers from showing. She wanted to asked what happened, but knew it really wasn't her business. Sango would tell her eventually, or Miroku would tell Inu Yasha and then Inu Yasha would tell her. Kagome lifted Shippo from his stroller and sat down in the taxi. The driver and Inu Yasha folded it up and placed it in the trunk. Then they all piled into the back of the taxi and Kagome told them where they were going. Sango felt very guilty that Miroku had chosen to stay behind, she was sure if she had said she was going to stay he would have gone. Inu Yasha looked down at Shippo, he didn't like it that there wasn't a car seat for him, it didn't matter that he knew he really didn't need one, it just made him uncomfortable that they weren't taking all the precautions to keep him safe. Kagome looked at Inu Yasha and then down at Shippo, she knew what was bothering him they had discussed it earlier at the park. The way she saw it, was all three of them were hanyo and could easily get out of danger if it came down to it. The driver announced they were there and told them the fee, Kagome paid him and then they got out. Dinner was very tense and Kagome was positive Sango was hiding something. She attempted to get her to talk but all she got out was lets not talk about it. Inu Yasha had gotten very annoyed by the entire situation and finally got Sango to crack on the way back to hotel. Once Inu Yasha got them to talk he was content with sitting and holding Shippo in the car.  
"So its over then" Kagome said astonished.  
"Yeah, it was bound to happen" Sango said.  
"Did you ever get the chance to tell him?" Kagome asked.  
"Actually no, it all fell apart before I had the chance"  
"So who ended it" Kagome questioned.  
"He did, but it wasn't like I made it very easy for him not to" Sango admitted.  
"Now I understand why he wanted back, you think he'll be ok" Kagome thought out loud.  
"Just take him to a nude beach and he'll back to himself in no time" Sango joked.  
"We're back at the hotel" Inu Yasha interrupted.  
"Oh all right" Kagome answered. She paid the driver and then they all got out of the taxi and headed back into the hotel. Kagome waited for Inu Yasha to get the stroller out of the taxi.  
"He's so tired, he had such a long day today" Kagome said.  
"At least he's behaving during dinner now, I only had to scruff him once to get him to settle down tonight, the first time we took him out for dinner he was fussy the entire time. Maybe tomorrow he'll behave on his own" Inu Yasha said.  
"That would be nice" Kagome considered. Sango waited patiently while Inu Yasha and Kagome got Shippo into his stroller. When they were finally ready she followed them back into the hotel. Kagome hated pushing the stroller through the lobby because there was always someone who would stop them to look at her baby and then after they walked away Kagome could hear them muttering about how she was so young. They didn't know she could hear them, but it wasn't an excuse. Inu Yasha, Sango, and Miroku would always remind her that in the feudal era, she was considered old to have just had her first child and that most women in the feudal era were engaged or married by their 14 year and were carrying their first child within months of the marriage. It still bothered he though, in her time being 19 years old, married and already having a child was very young. Kagome cringed when a group of guys walked over and said hello to them. Inu Yasha tensed as they came over and stepped closer to Kagome. Sango recognized them as the American boys that had tried to talk to them earlier.  
"Hello, its nice to see you again" one of the boys said.  
"Its nice to see you too" Sango answered in English. The boy looked shocked that Sango spoke to him English considering on their last encounter when Sango couldn't understand them and they couldn't understand her.  
"I thought you didn't understand English the last time we saw you" the boy said.  
"Well I didn't, I have begun learned since" Sango said. They boy smiled at Sango's slight mistake but didn't correct her.  
"Ok, since you understand us would you like to join us, we're all going for a swim they're having a late night thing at the pool" he asked, his eyes hopeful. Sango glanced at Kagome unsure if it was such a good idea.  
"Sango, the pool is within sight of our hotel balcony, if you stay at the pool, Inu Yasha and I can see you" Kagome said in Japanese.  
"Then you think it's a good idea" Sango asked.  
"Hai, have some fun" Kagome told her. The boy stood there and listened as they talked to each other in the other language, he wasn't sure if it was Japanese.  
"I will go with you" Sango told him. The boy smiled but realized something.  
"I'm sorry I haven't told you my name, I'm Jacob, what's your name, and will you need to get a bathing suit"  
"My name Sango, yes I need a suit" Sango answered.  
"Ok, I'll wait here for you to get back" Jacob said. Sango quickly went upstairs with Kagome and Inu Yasha, changed into her suit and ran down out of the room. Kagome noticed that Miroku wasn't in the main room and couldn't hear him making any sound. Kagome focused harder on his room, he was sleeping. "Why don't you go grab some non-alcoholic wine from the kitchen and some snacks and we'll go sit out on the balcony and keep an eye on Sango and her new friend Jacob" Kagome told Inu Yasha. He nodded and went over to kitchen and Kagome picked up Shippo and went onto the balcony. She had put one of his playpens on the balcony so they could sit out here with him. Kagome immediately looked for Sango in the pool and as soon as she found her she focused on her aura and scent. This way she would know the second there was something wrong. She wouldn't have to constantly watch her, just keep her powers tapped onto her. Inu Yasha came out after a few minutes with the wine and a few bags different snacks. Kagome caught sight of some Doritos and snatched them from him. "I love these" Kagome exclaimed ripping open the bag. "I see Sango is doing ok" Inu Yasha commented looking down at them and then he sat down. He poured them both a glass of wine and handed one to Kagome. "You know, I like this stuff, it has a better taste then the sake I'm used to" he commented after taking a sip.  
"Does it have anything to do with the fact there's no alcohol in it?" Kagome asked.  
"I don't know, maybe, but its good" Inu Yasha said.  
"Oh I haven't seen Sango this relaxed and happy in such a long time, it feels so good" Kagome said happily.  
"You're not even looking at her" Inu Yasha said.  
"No, but I'm focused on her aura, and I can just feel it, I like that I'm starting to get control over my powers" Kagome said.  
"That's good" Inu Yasha said proudly. She had doubted herself so much in the beginning when she got all of her soul back. They had so many conversations about how she could feel it, she knew it was there, but just couldn't get it.  
"Have you given any thought to the jewel?" Kagome asked, they had been avoiding it for some time.  
"I don't really know what to think anymore, for so long I've wanted to become a full blooded youkai, but now everything is so different. I don't want to be human, but I really don't want to be youkai anymore. From all those times I've changed against my will, I really don't want that." Inu Yasha said, he had been contemplating the wish for so long.  
"But it is your wish to make" Kagome reminded.  
"I know" Inu Yasha admitted.  
"But we wont have to make the wish for a long time, so we have time to think about it"  
Kagome stood up and looked down at Sango, she was still with that Jacob boy and it looked like she was having a really good time. She didn't want to be rude and eavesdrop so she made sure to not focus on what they were saying. She was still in shock by the change in Sango when she was free from her commitment to Miroku. She just hoped Miroku was handling it as well as she was. Maybe they should take him to that nude beach... Kagome saw Sango walk away from Jacob and head towards the hotel.  
"I guess she's coming back" Kagome said to Inu Yasha.  
"Well, she was gone for a long time" He answered.  
'At least she finally had some fun' Kagome thought happily. Kagome stretched out her legs and arms and yawned.  
"You tired?" Inu Yasha asked.  
"A bit" she admitted.  
"Go to sleep then, I'll stay up and make sure she gets back alright and then I'll come in ok"  
"Alright, thank you" Kagome stood up and kissed Inu Yasha.  
"Goodnight" Kagome whispered  
"I'll be in soon" Inu Yasha said and kissed Kagome again. He watched her go in and close the door and then picked up Shippo from his playpen.  
"You know, your mom is something else pup. We are lucky to have her" 


	20. One More Day

Essis: Thanks for your review ï  
  
Katgome: Wait and see, I have a lot of surprises in store for Miroku and Sango. The bigger thing... well... be patient.  
  
FieryDemonFox: Aww thank you. Don't worry things will get better for everyone I promise.  
  
KittyCat185: Well she is really smart, so of course she learnt English fast.  
  
One More Day  
  
Kagome couldn't believe it, one second she was laying down waiting for Inu Yasha to come in, and the next it was the morning. Shippo wasn't even in his crib. Kagome sat up and walked over to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. She didn't understand why Inu Yasha insisted on letting her sleep so late. She let the water run cold for a bit and splashed it on her face; it felt good and woke her up. She brushed her hair back into a loose ponytail and went out into the main room to find Miroku and Inu Yasha sitting and talking.  
  
"Good morning" Kagome said to the two.  
  
"Morning" Inu Yasha said back.  
  
"Hope your sun burn is feeling better Miroku" Kagome said.  
  
"Oh thank you Kagome, it is" Miroku said warmly.  
  
"And there's my baby" Kagome cooed as she picked up Shippo from his rocker.  
  
"Where's Sango?" Kagome questioned as she settled into the couch.  
  
"Still sleeping" Miroku said quickly.  
  
"Well I'm taking Shippo for a walk on the beach anyway care to come with me?" Kagome asked as she got out Shippo's stroller.  
  
"I'll come" Miroku offered.  
  
"Inu Yasha?" Kagome questioned.  
  
"No if its all right I'm going to stay behind" Inu Yasha said exhausted.  
  
"Well we'll be back in a little while" Kagome announced. Then she and Miroku left. Inu Yasha got up and walked over to the bathroom and got into the shower. He might as well take advantage of the opportunity; he liked showering here because the hot water never ran out.  
  
Sango woke up and went into the main room to realize everyone was gone. Miroku's door was open and he wasn't in there, and there was no one on any of the balconies. Somebody was in Kagome and Inu Yasha's shower, but not wanting to walk in and see Inu Yasha naked she preferred to stay and wait. She wondered if Miroku was in a better mood today. They would be going home in 2 days, and while she was having a really good time, she was eager to go back through the well. She missed her time. She got bored of waiting and went back to her room to change and head down to the pool. She grabbed the notepad from her dresser and wrote a note so they would know where she was. She headed for the door and left the note on the table. She absently began humming one of the songs she heard last night as she waited in the elevator. The elevator finally got to the main floor and Sango walked out towards the pool. She saw one of the guys that had been there last night, but no sign of Jacob so she just kept walking. She made sure to get enough towels for everyone and enough pool chairs for everyone. She knew how miserable she would be if she didn't put on sunscreen so Sango lathered up and laid back in her chair. She would have to remember to bring certain things back with her that she liked when they went back to past for good. She still couldn't believe Kagome intended to stay there if it came down to choosing. The girl had become like a sister to her, so the fact that she wouldn't have to say goodbye made her so happy.  
  
Kagome and Miroku were heading back up towards the hotel when they saw Sango walking towards the pool. Kagome had asked Miroku if he would prefer to go up to the room or come say hi to Sango and he had swallowed his pride and went with Kagome. Sango heard the sound of their voices and looked up to see Kagome and Miroku with Shippo's stroller.  
  
"I see your finally awake, where's Inu Yasha" Kagome questioned as she sat down in one of the chairs Sango had claimed.  
  
"I guess that was him in the shower then. You guys staying down here or going back up.  
  
"Well neither of us have suits or anything. So we're going to go back up. But we'll come back down soon" Kagome said as she stood back up.  
  
"I'll see you later then" Sango said and laid back down to keep tanning.  
  
Miroku stood patiently waiting for Kagome, he didn't want to talk to Sango right now but he wasn't going to go out of his way to not see her. Yet Sango seemed content with not speaking to him, and from what he heard this morning Sango had spent time with those American boys last night. As soon as Kagome began walking he followed her. Kagome figured Inu Yasha was out of the shower by now. Miroku seemed upset but didn't talk about it once. They just walked to the room neither questioning the other. Kagome knew that Miroku was hurting and Miroku knew Kagome wanted to talk to him about it; he just wasn't in the mood. As soon as they got to the room Miroku went into his and closed the door. Inu Yasha yelled hello from the other room. Kagome sat down at the table and couldn't get Sango and Miroku from her mind. She thought for sure bringing them here would give their relationship the kick it needed. Never in a million years had she expected it to be a kick in the other direction, away from each other. She was minutely glad that they would be going back soon. She still didn't know what had really done it, but from the way it looked nothing would ever change it. Inu Yasha opened the door to their room and noticed the look on Kagome's face. He walked over to her and sat down.  
  
"Hey its not your fault" Inu Yasha said calmly "They didn't work out on their own"  
  
"I know, but I thought for sure, that being here would finally do it" Kagome sighed.  
  
"Don't let it bother you, we're here to celebrate us right?" Inu Yasha boasted. Kagome couldn't help but smile.  
  
"You're right, we should be having fun" Kagome agreed.  
  
"Yep, if those two couldn't get it together, it isn't your job to make sure that they do" Inu Yasha couldn't help but add. Inu Yasha picked up Shippo and walked back into their room. Kagome frowned and watched him walk away.  
  
"Hey, wait for me" she groaned as she ran after him. When she walked into the room she didn't see him right away. She looked over at the crib and noticed that Shippo was already in it facing away from the bed. Kagome shrieked as Inu Yasha jumped out from behind the door shut it with his foot and tackled her onto the bed. Inu Yasha grinned at Kagome, she looked beautiful, the pretend glare, her hair fanned out underneath her. Her chest pressing against his with each breath, the amusement in her eyes that she was trying so hard to hide. Kagome tried desperately to look annoyed or mad, or even just a little pissed. Yet her false anger melted when he pulled the pouty drooped ear puppy dog eyes and a small smile played across her lips. Kagome gasped when Inu Yasha leaned into her more and his arousal pressed between her thighs. Inu Yasha stole the opportunity and brought his lips swiftly down on hers. Kagome pushed against his hands on her wrists as she eagerly returned the kiss. Inu Yasha slid his hands down her arms and lightly across her sides the tips of his fingers brushing against the sides of her breast and stopped at the curve of her waist. Kagome shivered as his hands slid down her body and wrapped her arms around his neck pulled him completely onto her all of his weight against her. Inu Yasha slowly and teasingly removed Kagome's clothes. Removing his own quickly after hers were gone. Kagome curved up into Inu Yasha's body as he pushed into her. Inu Yasha watched Kagome's glowing face in awe as he made love to her. No matter how many times they had laid together the look of pure bliss on her face was enough to bring him over the edge and back every time. The way she would hide her face against his neck when she came, how her fingers would glide up and down his back and how when he hit that certain spot she would grip her fingers firmly against where ever they were at the time. Or when she would feel bolder and place her hands onto his butt and in a way direct what angle and pressure she wanted him. Inu Yasha pressed his lips against Kagome's as he finished. Inu Yasha pushed himself up to look down at Kagome who was still panting underneath him. She smiled up at him, her eyelids drooped and heavy. He gently rolled off of her and laid on his back next to her. She turned to her side, resting her head on his shoulder her arm draped across his chest.  
  
"Mhmm, that was good" Kagome mumbled. Inu Yasha sighed in contentment wrapping his arm around her. Kagome wanted nothing more than to stay there for the rest of the vacation. Inu Yasha heard Kagome sigh as she slipped into sleep. He was beginning to get tired of this "vacation". The hostility between Miroku and Sango was at a boiling point; they were much scarier when they were at odds with each other.  
  
"Kagome doesn't deserve this" Inu Yasha mumbled quietly to himself. Kagome's ears tweaked at his words, he must have assumed she was sleeping. Kagome fought the urge to laugh when she realized that Inu Yasha talking while he assuming she was asleep was what had finally done it for them. Inu Yasha heard the sound of Miroku leaving his room and the click of the door to the suite as he left. Knowing they were alone Inu Yasha allowed himself to fall asleep. Kagome jolted awake when she felt an off tingling in the back of her neck. Inu Yasha must have sensed it as well because he had sprung up from the bed and jumped over to the balcony, Kagome ran after him and stood on the balcony next to him.  
  
"I swear I 'm loosing my mind Inu Yasha, I recognize it so much, but I don't know why"  
  
Inu Yasha grunted in response as he scanned the area around the hotel, trying to find some trace of what they were sensing. But as fast as it had been there it was gone.  
  
"Whatever it is, it's trying to conceal itself" Kagome whispered.  
  
"I'm starting to look forward to leaving, this is starting to get weird" Inu Yasha replied.  
  
Kagome sighed, "Lets go back inside"  
  
"Yeah aright' Inu Yasha agreed as they returned to bed. Kagome and Inu Yasha laid in bed together contemplating everything. Sleep had become elusive to them, both of them to nervous to fall asleep. Kagome slipped out of bed and took Shippo from his crib and crawled back into bed with Inu Yasha. He looked down at the two and held Kagome to him with Shippo in the middle. Kagome feeling better having Shippo with them was able to fall asleep. Inu Yasha remained awake his arms protectively around Kagome and Shippo. Sango and Miroku returned to the hotel room at the same time, talking like friends, apparently having settled things between them finally. Inu Yasha did not wake Kagome and did not move to greet them. He was tired of them and Kagome was finally sleeping peacefully, as was Shippo. If he stayed put long enough he might fall asleep as well. They had already spent all of today in their room. One more day and then the next morning they would be leaving. 


	21. Going Home and a New Life

To everyone that review and have been reviewing thank you!!! Sorry I'm not responding to them all, but its like 4:00 AM and I need sleep!

A/n: I want to move the story along so I'm going to be jumping ahead a lot. Sorry if it bothers anyone.

Going home and a new life.

Kagome wandered around the room anxiously, she had woken up before Inu Yasha and didn't want to wake him. Her mind was going into over load she was showing so fast, it was almost over night and it was making her really nervous. Inu Yasha had tried to convince her to relax, but it wasn't working. She couldn't figure out why she was showing so fast. Inu Yasha wasn't bothered by it, because in his words she was a hanyou-miko and no matter what was happening, her body could take it. They were leaving tomorrow morning and she couldn't wait. The doctor's appointment was the day after they got back, the doctor would explain it to her. Needing to be comforted she walked over to the crib and picked up Shippo. He blinked up at her, his eyes sparkling like always when he looked at his mother. Inu Yasha had commented that pups always have a very strong connection with the mother and that no other creature would receive that look from him that it was just for her. Kagome figured he would one day grow out of it, but Inu Yasha said that only two people in his life would ever get that look or a look like that, her and whoever he chose for a mate. She hadn't been breast-feeding him as much lately, it had been really hard at first getting him onto baby food, but he had adjusted. It made feeding him much easier. Kagome sighed and put Shippo back in his crib and crawled back into bed. She woke up again a few hours later to find Inu Yasha standing over Shippo's crib. At first she was nervous because he wasn't moving, just standing there staring into the crib.

"Inu Yasha what's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"Tonight is the full moon right? He asked sternly. Kagome thought for a moment,

"Yeah, why?" She asked.

"I think it's his human night"

"So yours is the new moon, his is the full moon and mine is the half moon" Kagome said. "Each one a different night, thank god"

'He's going to panic' Inu Yasha thought as he watched Shippo sleeping, even in his sleep he was restless. Kagome was just as worried; she remembered how she felt her first human night. She had been so used to her new abilities to feel them suddenly fading and then be gone was horrifying. She had been warned, but she never thought it would be that bad. She had never relied on her miko powers so heavily. She had gone into physical shock, and everyone was terrified she would lose the baby if she didn't relax. Inu Yasha, Sango, and Miroku had been forced to tie her down and sedate her to keep her from using her miko powers and going into shock again. The second time Inu Yasha had given her mild sedatives the morning off it afraid it would happen again. The third time it happened she had refused the sedatives and had stayed calm. Inu Yasha still kept the sedatives with him on her human nights just incase. Her human nights were so much worse for her then his, because unlike him she didn't lose all of her powers and her body went into shock and she would unwillingly compensate the loss. Kagome remembered the incident when she was about three weeks in. That was so bad…. The other downside to being hanyou.

_ "Kagome please calm down" Inu Yasha pleaded_

_ "NO, GO AWAY" Kagome cried from their hut._

_ "Kagome please!" he begged. ' She was so stressed, beyond reasonably normal when being pregnant. Her body could not handle it. She finally came barging out of the hut glaring at him._

_ "WHAT IS THE BIG DEAL IF I WENT WITH HER!!!" She screamed._

_ "Your pregnant, at the most crucial part of the pregnancy, and your refusing to relax, going into the forest to protect Kaede while she gathered herbs is not a good idea, you need to relax!" He explained again. Suddenly without warning Kagome's eyes bled red, inu markings appearing on her face. Fangs extending over her lips and her claws lengthened._

_ "Ka-Kagome!" He cried. He forgot, she had nothing to contain her youki. She lunged at him, and he only dodged her attacks. He knew that Miroku and Sango could help, so he cautiously led her attacks towards them. The villagers froze when they saw her attacking Inu Yasha. People began screaming and running frantically when they realized what was happened. They had been warned about it with Inu Yasha. Sango and Miroku came running out when they heard the villager's screams. Miroku immediately began work on containment spells that would temporarily stop her, while Sango helped Inu Yasha by trying to distract and confuse Kagome. Miroku yelled that he was ready and Inu Yasha and Sango jumped behind him as he threw them at Kagome. The first seal hit her and she began growling and screaming in agony as she slumped to the ground. The second one hit, and she stopped moving, her youkai features fading away. They ran over to her and Inu Yasha knew she would be back to normal when she woke and removed the seals._

_ "We have to make her something to contain her youkai blood, I'm going to see Toutosai." Inu Yasha stated. "Keep her relaxed and calm until I get back, her bloods been awakened now, she's very dangerous. Seal her in our hut and do not let her out until I get back. If you have to, knock her out… Safely."_

_ A week later Inu Yasha returned with Toutosai, he pulled out one of Inu Yasha's fangs and one of Kagome's and said he would return with the perfect weapon for Kagome in a week. Sure enough a week later, he came back, carrying a sword for her. He admitted that he had no idea what kind of powers it would have and she would have to find out for herself. Then he just left her there, holding the katana._

_ Kaede and Toutosai had determined that even with the sword during the first month or so of her pregnancies that containing her youkai blood would be close to impossible if she didn't keep her body calm and relaxed._

Inu Yasha knew exactly what she was thinking about by the expression on her face. When she had finally come back to herself and they told her what happened. She had sat in the hut crying and demanding that no one come in or unseal the hut. She even hesitated in letting Inu Yasha in with Toutosai. The only reason she allowed was because Toutosai said he would make her something similar to tessaiga. She had apologized profusely to everyone in the village for her actions. The only good thing that came out of the event was Kagome willingly relaxed and accepted her limitations during her pregnancy. Inu Yasha went back to the bed to comfort Kagome from her self-doubting thoughts. She looked up at Inu Yasha, her words shocking him.

"I want to go home…"

"Back to Tokyo?" he questioned.

Kagome took a deep breath and continued looking up at him, "No, the past, through the well"

Inu Yasha struggled with his next words, "You cannot go back, you promised her you would stay, besides once you go back you will have to make the wish immediately, you have to stay until your ready to leave forever"

Tears streaked down her face and she leaned into him, agonizing sobs racking her body.

"It'll be ok…really" Inu Yasha said reassuringly. Inu Yasha thought it was best if they didn't do anything too much that day, so they spent the day at the pool. Returned to the room for dinner and watched some TV until Shippo began to change and then sat in their room with him the entire night. The poor thing cried for the first two hours, his lungs became sore and they turned into raspy sobs. Kagome and Inu Yasha forced him to stop crying and cuddled him the entire night. They took turns sitting up with him. Inu Yasha staying up more than Kagome, because he wanted her to rest. The next morning they packed as soon as Shippo changed back and he fell asleep from exhaustion. They were all relieved to be heading back. Kagome and Inu Yasha slept on the plane, Sango an Miroku assuring them it was safe. As soon as they got back to Kagome's home, Sango asked Inu Yasha to take her back through the well and to come back for her in a few days. Saying that if she wasn't waiting in the village or near the well to just go back. Kagome was sad that she was leaving, but understood. However when Inu Yasha went to take Sango she had jumped in because she dropped something and the well allowed her through. So Inu Yasha went after her and told her to just come back on her own since the well was apparently working for her. He returned and told Kagome about it and she was relived that Sango could come back on her own. They had asked Miroku if he wished to go back as well, but he refused. Insisting he wanted to stay. The next day, Kagome, Inu Yasha and Katsumi went to the doctors leaving Shippo with Souta. As it turns out, the reason Kagome had been showing so quickly was because she was carrying twins. The doctor had been so confused at first, not understanding why a woman that was almost 3 months pregnant and starting to slightly show already, had not been to a previous doctor. What had confused the poor man even more was when they did not make a follow up appointment. He was also positive that all the files that he had just made for the girl had vanished. The entire way back from the doctors Inu Yasha was happily rambling away about Kagome carrying two of his pups. Kagome however was in a state of shock the entire way home. Twins, two babies… She would be the mother of three babies in 3 months time.

Over the next week they had done extensive shopping for the baby, anything that could be bought without knowing the sex that they could buy, they bought. Inu Yasha began bringing stuff back to the feudal era for their home. He also began working on their hut making into a real house; one Kagome would be comfortable living in. Three weeks after leaving Sango had come back to visit with stories of her search for Kohaku. Surprisingly, it was leading her to Sesshoumaru's young ward Rin. She hadn't found him yet, but was damn close to it. She then told Kagome about the house Inu Yasha was building, and how amazing his work was. Some of the villagers had come to him, asking him for help in making repairs and renovations to the village for them. Kagome couldn't help but laugh, it seemed they were truly beginning to accept him. It also appeared that youkai attacks on the village were at a minimum allowing the village to thrive and rebuild itself. Sango did not return for another month after that visit. Inu Yasha continually went back and forth between the times, sometimes taking Shippo with him for a visit. Kagome taught him how to use a camera so she could see the progress of the village during her absence. What made her the happiest was that Sango had indeed found Kohaku, alive with Rin and Sesshoumaru. It turned out that Sesshoumaru under Rin's insistence, had revived the boy, and taken him as servant to pay for his crimes. The taiyoukai had allowed Sango permission to visit the boy, but until he felt the boy had fully atoned, he would not be free from his servitude. Sango didn't like it, but he was well taken care of, and was very attached to Rin. So she left him there, going back once every other day on Kirara to check on him and spend time with him. Sango had gone with Inu Yasha to her old village and over a few visits transferred everything left worth salvaging to Kaede's village. She then started a training school in the village for those interesting in becoming a taijiya. She was intent on continuing her family's tradition and rebuilding the taijiya. Many young men in the village had approached her and soon she had many students and the taijiya no longer faced the end of their time. When Kohaku was freed, she would show him her work. Due to Inu Yasha and Sango's work, the village was becoming something short of legendary. The population doubled in the two months since Sango first came back through the well and Inu Yasha began repairs. The concept of living in a village protected by an inu-hanyou and his miko-inu hanyou mate and the taijiya deciding to rebuild there was very alluring. Thankfully the rate of people moving into the village began to slow down so it was not growing beyond their ability. Inu Yasha would come back through the well with pictures of the changes and growth. As well as many messages from villagers who asked of her or sent her their best wishes.

Miroku was becoming very comfortable in her time, becoming very close with Souta and adjusting very well to the differences. He even went out without Kagome, on a date with her friend Eri, Hojo and Ayumi. Something told Kagome that Miroku would only go back when he absolutely had to. Kagome was now confined to her house, only leaving for doctor's appointments. They had arranged that Inu Yasha would go into the past for Sango and Kaede to deliver the babies this way they wouldn't attract any unwanted attention to the Higurashi household when Kagome and Inu Yasha left. It was less than a month until the babies would arrive and everything was ready in the past and present for them. The only things left to buy were those that were sex oriented. Which they would do the first few days after the birth. Sango came back to visit again two weeks before Kagome was expected to give birth. She had to prepare Kagome's room for the birth; Kaede had given her strict instructions about what to do. The only difference between the first birth and this one was Katsumi had been very crafty, getting a hold of some painkillers used during childbirth, which Kagome was very grateful for. The only thing she wasn't happy about, was being forced out of her own room. So that it could be prepared early incase she went into labor early. Miroku was staying in Souta's room and Kagome in Miroku's. Inu Yasha was spending his last day in the past before remaining with Kagome for the remained up to the birth. Once he came back, he too would be staying in there with her. Kagome was sad to see Sango leave again. Inu Yasha had heard a rumor that she was not going to Sesshoumaru's just to visit Kohaku anymore. There was talk that a youkai that lived there had become friendly with Sango and they became friends. Kagome had questioned Inu Yasha in the beginning on how close, and his only response was, she still smelled of innocence and bore no mark on her. Inu Yasha found out that he was one of the youkai no ara tengoku soshite chikyu. Which translated to demon of heaven and earth. Inu Yasha had explained that the name had been shortened later on to tengochikyu. They were only referred to in the ancient terms in politics or for high respect. Inu Yasha had promised to keep tabs on it for Kagome while she was unable to go to the past and find out his name and everything for her. Turns out his name was Yasuo Hiroshi Kisho. Kagome was surprised by the meaning of his name, peaceful generous one who knows his own mind of the youkai of heaven and earth. Sango finally admitted to her during the visit when she set up for the birth that they were more than friends. That he had indeed been courting her the past few months and they had kept it secret until he had permission from the other tengochikyu. Due to the rich purity and strength of their blood it did not matter who the tengochikyu mated with, the child born would be a pure blooded tengochikyu. Kagome was so happy for Sango; she even forgave her for not visiting her that often. Kagome insisted that Sango or Inu Yasha take a picture of Yasuo so she could see him. As promised Inu Yasha returned with a picture of the man. There was no describing him. He had long wavy silky black hair that was as long as Sesshoumaru's but had a much softer look to it. His eyes were a piercing violet, his skin appeared to almost glow, but it wasn't pale, but a warm tone she couldn't place. He was taller than Sango but not by much. His face was strikingly handsome; the way his bangs lay messily over his forehead gave him a look of innocence. He looked like he fell from heaven, which explained the name. He had an amazing smile that radiated his happiness. She could also tell despite his dressings, which made it clear the man was royalty, he was well toned, but not bulky compared to Sango. They looked just right next to each other. Kagome dropped the picture to her bed when she felt a very familiar pain in her abdomen. Kagome cried out for Inu Yasha who was there before she finished his name. He quickly moved her to their room, calling Katsumi to stay with her while he got Kaede and Sango. Katsumi gave Kagome the painkillers the way the nurse who gave them to her instructed. She propped Kagome into the correct position for giving birth despite Kagome's protests of pain. Ten minutes passed and Inu Yasha had not returned and Kagome was getting frantic.

"Mama, why isn't he here yet" Kagome cried.

"I don't know baby, be patient, he'll get here" Katsumi said as she padded Kagome forehead with a damp cloth. She hoped Inu Yasha would get there soon, she couldn't hold out much longer. Not to mention the death grip Kagome had on her hand, with Kagome's strength she would break her hand. Kagome heard shouting outside and relaxed. Soon Kaede and Sango were in the room and Inu Yasha had taken his rightful place next to Kagome. Katsumi massaged her hand waiting for the older miko to give her instructions. Surprisingly they didn't need it; they handled it with practiced ease. It happened so fast, Kaede was telling Kagome to push and then announced they had a daughter, Sango took the baby and cleaned her up while Kaede continued to coach Kagome, then announced they had another. Without argument they agreed on the names Kiyomi and Kaiya. Kiyomi because that had been the name that Inu Yasha wanted, and Kaiya because she did not cry when Kiyomi accidentally kicked her. Meaning she was forgiving and Kaiya meant forgiveness.

Kagome smiled down at her daughters, Inu Yasha was laying next to her holding Shippo. Kiyomi, Kaiya, and Shippo, her babies. Sango had left a week after the birth, Kaede had gone back right away to inform the villagers that they had been born safe and healthy. They had done all the shopping left they needed for the babies, and could leave whenever they wanted. The house in the feudal era was ready for them and Inu Yasha had brought everything there for them. Including basically a life times supply of everything they would need. They had exhausted almost all of Kagome's savings on the things they bought for their home. They planned to go back two months after the birth. Allowing everyone some time together. Kagome thought it best if Miroku ended things with Eri before he just disappeared from her life, but the poor guy had genuine feelings for the girl.

Kagome sat in the den with her family; it was the day before they were to leave. Kagome's mother had long ago come to peace with her decision and would miss her terribly, but told her daughter to bury messages in a box under the God tree for her that she could look at once they were gone. It would technically be there now, but she would wait to look, not to spoil their lives. She sent Kagome with thousands of cameras so they could take pictures.

"Now remember Kagome, don't waste the pictures, you may have a lot of camera's, but don't take silly pictures or you'll run out!"

"Don't worry Mama" Kagome laughed. She would always remember this day, her last day with her mother, grandfather, and little brother. It was happy, not sad, a good day. She would always smile when she remembered it. She taken a bunch of pictures and already had some in the past. So she would always be able to look back at this day. Kagome reluctantly retired to her room for the night, for the last time. Everything she had done these few days had been the last time. The next morning everything was packed and ready. They sat at the table eating breakfast together for the last time. Kagome knew her mother was being brave for her. Souta had openly admitted he would miss her and Inu Yasha a whole bunch. He then sat and played with Kiyomi, Kaiya, and Shippo, while Kagome and Inu Yasha said goodbye to her mother and Ji-Chan. As they were heading outside Souta ran after them.

"Miroku, play one more game with me please!" Souta begged.

"Of course I can. Inu Yasha, Kagome, I will come through the well after the game" Miroku decided and followed Souta back into the house. Kagome and Inu Yasha shrugged and continued their goodbyes. Kagome hugged her mother one more time and then gathered Kaiya and Kiyomi into her arms. Inu Yasha hugged Katsumi, not as warmly as Kagome, just enough to show her cared. Katsumi opened the door to well house and watched them go. Waiting until she was sure they had gone, she turned and leaned into Ji-Chan.

Inu Yasha and Kagome inhaled the sweet smell of the clean air as they jumped out of the well. Relaxing at the absence of pollution and other scents that tainted the air in her time. Kagome laid the twins on a blanket on the ground near the well where they would wait for Miroku. After she put them down she felt a pulse from around her neck. Inu Yasha turned to stare at the jewel, obviously sensing it as well. Kagome barley had time to register what was happening, before the jewel began to glow and then vanish. Kagome turned to the well her eyes widening, without thinking she jumped down into the well, only to find her self still in the feudal era. She jumped back out and looked into Inu Yasha eyes. His eyes still wide in shock.

Kagome swallowed hard as her thoughts raced in her head, "Miroku, he's trapped in the future, there's no way he can come back now"

Miroku sat on the couch happily playing with Souta. It was after all his last video game. He would die long before the most primitive versions would be invented. Something told him that Souta was letting him win. After the game, which Miroku won, they walked back to the well together. Miroku told Souta and his parents to tell Eri that he was sorry and wished he could stay with her. He saw Katsumi digging at the base of the Goshinboku. She wouldn't actually open it until he left she he went faster, not wanting to make the woman wait longer. Souta watched as Miroku stood on the ledge of the well, giving one more of his warm-hearted smiles to the boy as he leapt over the side. Miroku expected to be in his time when he landed, but could clearly here Souta's saying "Well that's it, their gone…" sadness in his voice. The well, it hadn't let him through, he couldn't get back. He sat there trying to form coherent thoughts in his mind. He heard yelling from outside and began to climb out of the well. He saw Souta standing holding a letter in his hand. He turned around, as if knowing Miroku would be there and handed him the letter.

Dear Miroku,

I'm sure by now; you have just realized that the well did not let you through. I don't really know how to say this, except that; there is no way to get through the well. The jewel disappeared as soon as I came into the feudal era. We tried getting back; to come for you, but it wouldn't let us. We'll miss you so much; I hope that you find happiness in my time. You were a true friend. Sango sends her love as well. She will miss your friendship. You know Inu Yasha, but he'll miss you as well. We even heard from Satoru, he says you're a fool for not coming back with us. But he's trying to hide how he really feels. We will miss you terribly. I hope Mama, Souta, and Ji-Chan treat you well. Take care of them for me.

Love,

Everyone, ya know, Kaede, Kagome, Inu Yasha, Sango, Shippo, Kiyomi, Kaiya, and Satoru.

So that's it Miroku thought, his life would be here now. His first thoughts were of Eri. He wouldn't have to leave her now. Katsumi walked over to him and put her arm around his shoulder.

"Well, it looks like you'll be living with us now, I'll get to work on paper-work and stuff like that, how old are you."

"19-"

"Miroku Higurashi, not so bad. The guest room will become your permanent room. Make it yours however you need. I have a lot of money saved for Kagome's education, but seeing as she wont need it. We'll use it on you. Home school you on everything you would have learnt up until college. Then we'll send you to college. I still cant believe how young you are. Kagome thought and I thought so to, that you would be much older. You're the same age as Eri; you two will start college together. How exciting" Katsumi continued to talk on and on about his new life. Miroku sat in his room later that night after dinner. His mind still foggy about the whole day. Part of him wished that he had said no Souta and gone through the well. But then he thought about Eri, and staying here with her. Kagome's family was being amazingly kind to him. He would not take advantage of their hospitality, he would learn the things that Katsumi wanted him to learn, and go to this college she spoke off. His body was so tired; he would think about everything tomorrow, he needed to sleep.


	22. Changes in Past and Present

A/n: This chapter will be done in two parts.

Thank you Katgome, Essis, and Fiery demon fox for reviewing.

Changes in Past and Future

Part One

"Kagome wake up, Sango's coming back today" Inu Yasha said as he walked into their room.

"Hmm ok, I'm up I'm up" Kagome whined as she climbed out of bed. She grabbed her bathing supplies.

"I'm going to the hot spring, I hope they don't give you to much trouble while I'm gone" Kagome shouted as she left. Inu Yasha gave thought to the three toddlers that were still asleep in their rooms. Shippo had just turned 2 a week ago and in four months the girls would be two. Because they were hanyou, they were maturing slightly faster than a human baby would. Shippo was talking and running around and making them crazy, the girls were walking and were forming slightly coherent words. No matter how many times he corrected the three of them, they called him Tousan and Kagome Kaasan. Well Shippo called him Tousan, the girls called him oosan and Kagome aasan. Inu Yasha walked out into the den to see Kaiya and Kiyomi crawling after a bug that had made the mistake of wandering into their home. He looked around for Shippo, but couldn't see him anywhere. Immediately he checked in his room. He picked up Shippo's scent and went after it. It didn't take him long to find him, running towards the hot spring where Kagome had gone. He grabbed the toddler by the back of his kimono and brought him back to the hut. Shippo looked up at Inu Yasha completely confused,

"Kaasan" he whimpered.

"Okaasan is busy, you know she hates it when you follow her into the woods like that, you don't want to get scruffed again do you" Inu Yasha said sternly. Shippo immediately stopped whimpering and jumped out of Inu Yasha's lap to see what his sisters were doing. The three of them followed the bug around the ground until Kagome came back.

"Aasan" "Kaasan" they cried happily running up to her. Kagome knelt down in front of them and hugged her babies. They knew that Sango or ango was coming back today and bringing someone named Yasuo or uo with her. The two had finally been mated, and agreed to live here where Sango had rebuilt the taijiya. It was still an odd pair, a youkai exterminator mated to a youkai. Yasuo was so kind and gentle that the taijiya accepted it, as did the villagers. They had become accustomed to the presence of youkai that were not evil in their village. All Kaiya, Kiyomi, and Shippo knew, was that when Sango came back from being gone she brought them presents. The three of them looked up at her in anticipation.

"ango ooday? Kaiya asked.

Kagome giggled at her daughters baby talk, "Yes, Sango is coming back today" she enjoyed it and thought it was cute, but would never repeat back the incorrect way they spoke, because then they would think it was right.

"Bringing Yasuo?" Shippo asked.

"Yes, Sango is bringing Yasuo, he's going to be living here now"

Kaiya and Kiyomi shouted in excitement and toddled over to Inu Yasha,

"Oosan! Oosan! Uo oming tay" Kiyomi babbled.

Inu Yasha ruffled Kiyomi's hair and smiled at her, "Otousan knows already, Okaasan told me that Yasuo was coming to stay"

"eally?" Kaiya asked.

"Really" Inu Yasha answered. Kagome gave Inu Yasha the look that meant, bath time. Kagome picked up Shippo and Inu Yasha picked up Kaiya and Kiyomi. Kagome held Shippo in one arm and grabbed their bath supplies in the other. Shippo saw the bag and began to struggle.

"NO BATH, NO BATH" he cried. Kaiya and Kiyomi heard him and began to struggle also. He wasn't sure why they struggled, they could never get free. The two of them headed down the path to the water. Shippo continued to try and crawl over Kagome's shoulder when they stopped at the water. Inu Yasha always insisted that he bathe them because he was stronger and could hold onto them better. So the morning routine was always the same. Kagome would go and bathe and them come back and they would go to the water. Inu Yasha stripped down to the bathing suit he had brought back with him and waded out into the water with Kiyomi first, mostly because Kiyomi walked better and he didn't feel like chasing her through the village in what looked like underwear again. Kagome sat on the ground with a death grip on Kaiya and Shippo while Inu Yasha bathed Kiyomi. Inu Yasha laughed when as usual Kiyomi stopped fussing and began playing in the water while she sat in her fathers lap and he washed her hair. He wasn't surprised in the least that Kaiya stopped fussing in Kagome's arms when she saw Kiyomi having fun. Instead she tried to get free and go in the water. Kagome looked down at Shippo and noticed that his roots were silver.

"Inu Yasha, Shippo's hair, its turning silver"

"His youki must be getting stronger, her youkai features are showing"

"Kaiya and Kiyomi, will they change? Kagome asked, thinking about how unique they looked. She loved her daughter's hair; it was that same dark brown as Shippo and herself, except that there were subtle silver highlights in it.

"No, most female youkai will not change from the way they are when born"

Kagome had been so shocked by them when they had begun to mature. They had the same tone to their skin as Inu Yasha, the same eye color as Inu Yasha, but the structure of their faces was identical to Kagome, and the hair, the hair was so different.

"Usually inu youkai have the same features when it comes to hair and eyes, silver hair, golden eyes, but you are different you were born human, which makes our pups unique." Inu Yasha replied. Kagome smiled and looked at Kaiya. She prayed he was right.

"Although they are unique so who knows"

"So they could change?" Kagome asked.

"I Suppose"

"Alright, Kiyomi you're all done" Inu Yasha announced and carried her back to shore trading her for an eager Kaiya. Kagome allowed Kiyomi to toddle around next to her but kept a close eye and would warn her if she got to far. An hour later the five of them walked back to the village. Kaiya on Kagome's shoulders and Kiyomi on Inu Yasha's and Shippo toddled next to Kagome his little fist around the strap of her bag. A small inu youkai girl ran up to Shippo, her age the same as his by the difference of a week. Kagome looked up knowing that Satoru had also come to visit with her. The little girl was sort of his younger sister. They had been traveling and found the baby in some brush, her blanket covered in what they assumed was the blood of her parents and taken her in. Kagome and Inu Yasha had not been in the feudal era when they found her, and when they came back and offered to take her. Satoru's family had fallen in love with the girl. She was very adorable; she had silver hair down to her ankles and green eyes and a pink crescent moon on her forehead. Inu Yasha had taught her that the color of the crescent moon determined which clan of Inu youkai you belonged to. They never found out which she was from.

"Shippo!" the little girl said happily grabbing his hand and dragging him away towards her brother.

"Satoru, its so good to see you" Kagome said happily. "You're getting so big" she mused stepping away to get a good look at him. "Your what, 12 years old now? Satoru blushed and nodded his head.

"Hello Midori" Kagome said sweetly.

"Hi Kagome" Midori said happily. Kagome smiled at the little girl and watched as she pulled Shippo away to play. Kagome and Inu Yasha put down Kaiya and Kiyomi and the two went over to their favorite spot to play. Inu Yasha nodded in acknowledgement to Satoru and followed the girls.

"Are you staying long?"

"For a few days. Is my room in Kaede's hut still available."

"Of course, Kaede would never take away your room. I think she'd be happy to have the company."

"Cool"

"You have great timing. Sango is coming back today with her new husband"

"Yasuo Hiroshi right?" Satoru asked

"You know of him?"

"Its big news, a youkai of such nobility mated to a taijiya, I don't there is a single clan of youkai that don't know about it." Satoru explained. Kagome was about to finish the sentence when Midori started crying. Kagome quickly ran towards the two and didn't see Shippo anywhere.

"Midori, where is Shippo?" Kagome asked as calm as she could force. She could easily locate the infant on her own, but she had to make Midori stop crying as well.

Midori sniffled and pointed up, "in tree" Kagome gasped and looked up. Sure enough, Shippo was using his newfound claws to climb up the tree. She watched as he made his way to a branch and sat down on it. Laughing happily at his new trick. 'Great, he can climb trees now, soon he'll be jumping into them like his father….'

"Shippo, stay there, Okaasan is coming up to get you" Kagome called as she jumped onto the branch and sat down next to him. She lifted him into her lap, but didn't jump down.

"Kaasan, I can climb tree" He giggled.

"Yes, but just because you can do something, doesn't mean you should. You scared Midori"

Shippo looked down at Midori, she was standing directly under them and her big green eyes were all watery. Suddenly he didn't feel so good about climbing the tree. He looked up at Kagome, "Kaasan, we go down now?" he whimpered. Kagome picked him up and jumped down from the tree and put him down in front of Midori.

"Shippo sorry" he mumbled staring at his toes.

"Its ok, play" Midori chirped grabbing Shippo's hand. Kagome smiled and walked back over to Satoru.

"The complicated lives of pups" Satoru said, his eyes glittering with nostalgia. Kagome caught the look,

"Memories?"

"Just a few" he answered with a light chuckle.

"You can come back…" Kagome said seriously.

"I can't do that to my parents, even if I want to come back. Issues have been coming up with Midori though. My parents can't seem to handle raising her. That's part of why I'm here. They want Inu Yasha to teach her about who she is. I don't want to leave her though." Satoru whispered so that she wouldn't hear him. Kagome watched Satoru while he spoke.

"You've grown up to fast with them. Your still a pup yourself, but you act with the dignity and intelligence of a man" Kagome said sadly. "You would have had more time to be a kid with us"

"Well Midori caused all of us to grow up. Now they want to throw in the towel, send her to you and Inu Yasha, to have a normal life. Like living with them was so difficult. It really hurts me the most. Because I was a kitsune growing up with basically an inu youkai for a father, and now the sides are turned and they can't do it" he growled.

"We'd gladly take you both in the village. You parents to if they'd like"

"They'd never leave the den. They have been there since the attack from the thunder brothers. They rebuilt everything. To ask them to just leave would insult their hard work."

"So then you and Midori stay. We'll build you two a hut of your own. Stay as long as you need. I'm assuming that's why your parents sent you" Kagome offered.

"Yeah, I'm gonna leave Midori here for the day, go back tell the you accepted and bring our stuff. Can you watch her for me?"

"Of, course, hurry back" Kagome said ushering him towards the direction her came. With a loud popping noise Satoru transformed into his balloon shape and floated away rather quickly. Midori ran over to Kagome and tugged on her kimono.

"Yes Midori?"

"Satoru…" She cried.

"Don't worry, he's coming back" Kagome assured the girl. She watched as the balloon floated out of site and started to cry. Kagome picked up Midori and cradled her. Trying to calm her down. Shippo walked over and looked up at her.

"Why Midori cry?" He asked.

"Because Satoru went away for a little while and she misses him" Kagome explained.

"Shippo play with Midori till Satoru come back" he offered. Midori peered over Kagome's arms down at Shippo and nodded her head in agreement. Kagome put her down and watched as this time Shippo took Midori's hand and walked with her. She turned her attention back to Inu Yasha who had been watching the entire scene. Kagome walked over and sat down with him. Kiyomi and Kaiya were a few feet away picking flowers along the edge of the forest.

"So what do you think?" Kagome asked

"Its about time that kid came back, Midori would not have grown up well with them."

"You sound happy that he's coming back"

"Keh, Shippo likes to play with Midori, it makes our pup happy, which makes you happy. I'm happy" Inu Yasha answered.

"Kiyomi don't eat that" Kagome yelled when she caught her daughter about to eat a flower.

"Hungry" She exclaimed defiantly.

"You wont like that, it won't taste good" Kagome tried to explain. Kiyomi pouted and looked at the flower stuffed it into her mouth. Immediately she began spitting at it and rubbing her fingers on her tongue to get ride of the flower taste. She looked up at Kagome and said one simple thing.

"Yuck"

"I warned you it wouldn't taste good, you should have listened" Kagome reprimanded. Kiyomi sat down with her back to Kagome contemplating the lesson. Kagome rolled her eyes and tried not to laugh. 'Well at least Kaiya wont eat flowers, she saw the reaction Kiyomi had, no way she'll eat one now'

"Sango's here" Inu Yasha announced. Kagome looked up and saw them walking out of the trees. Sango was dressed in an elegant pink kimono; her hair was down, no longer pulled back. All the sadness and pain in her face was gone. She looked completely at peace. Yasuo walked not to far behind her his hands on the reigns of a horse pulling a wagon filled with their belongings. Kagome stood up and walked over to them. Sango ran up to her friend and they hugged. They pulled out of the embrace and Kagome pulled Sango's hair away to see her mark. Unlike her own, which was just two red jagged magenta lines across her shoulder and neck (imagine, when he bit her, four fangs, the line goes from the hole the bottom fang made and the upper fang made. So its two parallel jagged magenta lines on her neck and shoulder) Since Yasuo was not an inu youkai, marking was not the same. The mark still went in the same place, so she knew it would be there. It was exquisite, it was clear he had used his claws to make it. It was two interlocking hearts surrounded by vines of roses. What astounded her even more, were the colors. The outlines of the hearts were red, the roses were pink and the vines and leaves were green.

"Sango, its beautiful" Kagome said. "Did it hurt"

"No, Kohaku even witnessed it"

"How is he?"

"It seems serving Sesshoumaru, has helped him, gives him a purpose. He's become good friends with Rin, Sesshoumaru's ward. Sesshoumaru has given him the task of protecting her, and he enjoys it very much"

Yasuo stopped walking and took in his surroundings. He had passed this village before in his travels less than 10 years ago, and he could not believe that this was the same village. All the huts looked new. They had extended their boundaries to accommodate the growing population. There was a huge building that he knew was the taijiya training school and weapons repair and storage. Along the edge of Inu Yasha's forest, was the largest house in the village. Where he assumed the hanyou and hanyou-miko lived. There were walls similar to those that surrounded the original taijiya village surrounding the boundaries of the village. Except the walls were smoother and there were open gaps where the road went through instead of doors or gates. They had included Inu Yasha's forest within the gate. This had to be one of the largest villages he had ever encountered.

"Yasuo?" Sango repeated.

"Sorry, just admiring the improvements in your lands" Yasuo replied.

"Thank you" Sango said blushing. Inu Yasha walked over with Kaiya and Kiyomi in his arms. Shippo and Midori following behind him. Sango smiled at Kaiya and Kiyomi. They were looking at Yasuo eyes wide trying to determine him. Inu Yasha looked down at them,

"Since when are you two shy?" he asked, stunned by their silence.

"Hi, Kiyomi, Hi Kaiya" Sango said warmly.

"Ango" They both said.

"I have something for you" Sango said reaching into her kimono. They watched her hands move and pull out two finely wrapped packages and hold them out in front of them. Kaiya and Kiyomi looked up at Inu Yasha and he nodded at them. They grabbed the packages from Sango. They were about to rip it open when they heard a light growl from their father.

"ankyou Ango" Kaiya said.

"ea, ankyou" Kiyomi added. Inu Yasha then put them on the ground so they could open it without damaging the contents. Then he walked off with Yasuo to show him around. Kagome watched as the girls pulled out a silk kimono and silver bracelet each.

"Oh, Sango, their beautiful…" Kagome gasped.

"We were walking through a village and I saw them, and Yasuo insisted he buy them for the girls, to show his gratitude for living here" Sango lowered her voice to a whisper, "He also insisted we buy something for Shippo, you, and Inu Yasha."

"Sango… he didn't have to, it's one more person to protect the village"

"I know, I tried to convince him, but he insisted." Sango said as she pulled three bags out of the wagon. "So these are for you, the brown one is Inu Yasha's, the white one is yours, and the green one is Shippo's"

Kagome opened the white bag and looked inside. She pulled out some of the fabric unsure of what she was looking at. It was similar to what Kaede, Kikyo, and most miko's wore, except the pants were clearly slimmer and fastened lower down instead of right below her bust. The shirt looked like the shirt miko's wore, but the sleeve looked tighter.

"We had them specially made, I knew you needed to wear something making it obvious what you were, and wearing the normal one, makes you look like Kikyo. It has the look of miko garb, but it is unique to you. The man who made it, can make more if you like it"

"Oh, thank you Sango, I was wondering about that. Wearing the kimono's makes me look normal, but it's hard for me to move in, and my outfit was easier, but made me stand out horribly. This is perfect"

"What's perfect?" Inu Yasha questioned as he walked back over.

"These…look" Kagome said opening the bag.

"Miko kimono's…but"

"Relax, they are green and will fit differently, Sango and Yasuo had them specially made, there's something here for you as well" Kagome said handing the brown bag to him. Inu Yasha opened it and looked inside.

"This cant be…"

"It is, I spoke with the village elder and Kaede before I left. Its official" Sango said warmly, Yasuo taking his place beside her. Kagome watched as Inu Yasha pulled out what looked like an elegant looking version of his fire rat. She wasn't sure if this meant what it did, in villages like this, only one man wore an outfit that fine, it showing his position in the village. Kagome then noticed as all the villagers approached and bowed to them. Sango and Yasuo doing the same. An elderly man hobbled past them accompanied by Kaede.

"Inu Yasha-Sama, Kagome-Sama." The two said and bowed.

"Kaede-obasan?" Kagome questioned. The two stood and looked at them.

"It has been discussed during Kagome-Sama's pregnancy on your roles in our village. We would be, most honored, if you and Inu Yasha would become Lord and Lady of our village of our lands. Yasuo and Sango will continue their role in the taijiya, but you would control and govern our lands. We would also, if not asking to much, like Kagome to take the role that Kaede has so dutifully held since the fall of Kikyo" The old man explained. Inu Yasha placed his clawed hand on the mans shoulder.

"If it is ok with Kagome, it is ok with me" Inu Yasha replied.

"We accept your offer Sempai, Kaede-obasan, we are, most honored" Kagome answered. The entire village stood from their bows and cheered. Kagome couldn't find words at that moment. These people, had just willingly asked a hanyou, and miko-hanyou, to govern their lands and protect them. It was unheard of for a hanyou to receive such acceptance. The emotions she sensed coming from Inu Yasha were similar to what she felt.

"I will inform our tailor, that we will need, many more of those out fits for you. It wasn't easy to find a man who had the material needed, the fire rat. Both of them are made from it. As we all know from Inu Yasha, it repairs it self, but having more couldn't hurt." Sango said happily clasping Kagome's hands in hers. The moment was interrupted when Shippo tugged on Kagome's kimono. Kagome handed the green bag to Shippo. He opened it up and pulled out an outfit almost identical to Inu Yasha's knew fire rat except Inu Yasha's was more elegant looking. It also held a rosary like the one Inu Yasha chose to keep wearing, even though it could no longer sit him.

"If you want to, you can put a spell on it, but I think it just belongs." Sango explained.

"Now I understand your gifts, the kimono's, bracelets, everything." Kagome said to Sango. 'It was to fit our new positions. We… are royalty.' Kagome lifted the presents from Shippo, Kiyomi, and Kaiya. Putting them into her bag. Kagome and Inu Yasha bowed and walked back to their home. Returning later, all of them changed into their new clothing. She was still shocked that the tailor had made all of their clothes from the fire rat's fur. Mostly because they were not the same colors or texture, the man was very skilled. The villagers had waited for them to return and bowed respectfully and returned to their daily routines.

"Does Satoru know about this?" Kagome asked.

"Of course, we knew he would be coming to live here, so he needed to know what he was coming back to" Sango replied. "By the way, there's a feast in your honor tonight" she shouted as she headed towards her home next to the training school. Yasuo dragged on the reigns of horse and follows her.

"Good day Lady Kagome" Yasuo said gently bowing slightly as he walked away. 'At least I'm being worshipped for me this time, and not being Kikyo's reincarnation'

"Still play with Shippo?" Midori asked, she had been standing with Sango during the commotion and was alone again with Kagome and her family.

"Of course Midori" Kagome answered leaning over and nudging Shippo towards her. Kagome picked up Kaiya and Inu Yasha Kiyomi and followed Shippo and Midori.

Part Two

Eri sat across from Miroku, Katsumi, and Souta. They had been trying to hide Kagome, Inu Yasha, Sango, and the babies' disappearances for close to a month. They had told her that they had gone to visit Inu Yasha's family, but she wasn't buying that only Miroku stayed. So now she sat here, waiting for them to explain it to her.

"You know that shrine that contains the old well" Katsumi began.

"Yes…"

"Well, on Kagome's 15th birthday, she fell down that well, and it took her into the feudal era, 500 years in the past. That's where she met Sango, Miroku, and Inu Yasha."

"Miroku?" Eri said dumbfounded. He nodded his head and looked down at the table. He then looked up and took over the story.

"It began 550 years ago. When Inu Yasha tried to steal the shikon no tama, so he could become a full-blooded youkai, from the miko who protected and purified it, Kikyo. Instead of stealing it however Inu Yasha and Kikyo fell in love. Kikyo wanted to become a normal woman, and could not do so while protecting the jewel, so she asked Inu Yasha to become human with it. Inu Yasha accepted. Kikyo had been taking care of a bandit who had been severely burned and was no longer able to move. His name was Onigumo. Onigumo desired to see the jewel tainted and Kikyo's calm face darkened with hatred. So on the day that Kikyo and Inu Yasha planned to meet to make the wish. Onigumo called youkai forth to feast on his body and thus became the hanyou Naraku. Naraku tricked Inu Yasha and Kikyo to think they had betrayed each other. He disguised himself as Inu Yasha and fatally wounded Kikyo and took the jewel from her. He also disguised himself as Kikyo and made Inu Yasha think that Kikyo wanted to kill him; he returned the shikon no tama to the village. Inu Yasha attacked the village and stole the shikon no tama, Kikyo used her last bit of strength pinned Inu Yasha to a tree with an enchanted arrow. Her dying wish was to have the jewel burned with her body. This is where it gets confusing. The centipede youkai that dragged Kagome through the well came looking for the shikon no tama. Kagome lead the centipede away from the village and came upon Inu Yasha who had awoken. The shikon no tama turned out to be inside Kagome's body, meaning she was Kikyo's reincarnation and tore it from her body. In order to save herself she removed the arrow the sealed Inu Yasha to the tree, and he killed the centipede. He then tried to kill and steal the jewel from Kagome. The old miko Kaede placed a rosary around Inu Yasha's neck that 'subdued' him every time Kagome said osuwari. Over the few days following, Kagome was attacked for jewel by some bandits whose leader was being manipulated by a crow demon. The crow swallowed the jewel and become more powerful. Snatching a child from the village. Inu Yasha attacked the crow and the remains and child fell into the water. Kagome saved the child but didn't retrieve the jewel. So the crow came back together. Kagome shot the crow with an arrow, and shattered the jewel in the process. So Kagome and Inu Yasha had to work together to gather the shards. While traveling they came upon many youkai and evil humans who had jewel shards. They met a young abandoned kitsune named Satoru who had been separated from his parents after being attacked by the youkai, the thunder brothers who Inu Yasha defeated. Satoru joined with them because he couldn't find his parents. The next big thing was when the Witch Urasue stole the ashes and soil from Kikyo's grave. She attempted to resurrect Kikyo to serve her and collect jewel shards. But because Kikyo's soul had already been reincarnated in Kagome it didn't work. Luckily for Urasue Inu Yasha, Kagome, Kaede and Satoru came after her to retrieve the ashes. Urasue captured Kagome and stole the soul from her body. Kikyo came back, and accused Inu Yasha of betraying her; Inu Yasha accused Kikyo of betraying him. Kikyo died hating Inu Yasha and would not rest until she killed him. Kagome called her soul back from Kikyo, but Kikyo held onto the part of it, the hatred. Inu Yasha went after Kikyo when she tried escaping and Kikyo ended up falling off of a cliff and died. Everyone assumed she had died; instead she used the souls of dead maidens to stay in the realm of the living to exact her revenge and take Inu Yasha to hell with her. Inu Yasha had a hard time picking between his love for Kikyo and his love for Kagome. No matter how many times it became clear that Kikyo was evil, or that wanted to kill Kagome, he couldn't see it, and every time she came around he would go after her, leaving Kagome behind. Kagome always forgave him… always. I began traveling with Kagome and Inu Yasha after trying to steal their jewel shards. I too was on a quest; in my right hand I had a void, a curse that had started with my grandfather when Naraku pierced his right hand. The void would pull everything into it, and would continue to grow and spread until it consumed my grandfather, the same thing happened to my father. I was on a quest to kill Naraku to end the curse on my family. When I met Kagome and Inu Yasha I told them what I knew, and they figured out the Inu Yasha and Kikyo were tricked by Naraku, and that Naraku killed Kikyo, not Inu Yasha. Not that it made a difference to Kikyo. The next person to be hurt by the jewels' evil was Sango. Her village, the taijiya were very strong and respected demon exterminators. When they were called to a village to kill a spider youkai that was terrorizing a village. It was a trap, and Naraku manipulated Sango's little brother Kohaku to slay the taijiya there, their father and friends. Sango survived and the Lord of the castle took care of Sango. Naraku was his advisor, the lord not knowing Naraku's true nature. While all the best of the taijiya were gone, Naraku told youkai that the village was defenseless and the people were all slaughtered. Naraku then tricked Sango into believing that Inu Yasha had killed her people looking for the shikon no tama. She tried to kill Inu Yasha but was so badly injured there was no real fight, and Sango joined us in our quest to kill Naraku for his betrayal, Naraku placed a jewel shard in Kohaku's back to keep him alive, and he controlled Kohaku and took away his memories using him as his puppet. He tried to get Sango to kill Kohaku to cause the jewel to become more tainted, but Sango wouldn't kill him."

Eri sat there shocked, it explained so much, it made sense. Kagome's constant absences, the two timing arrogant boyfriend. Why her friends were so different and confused by their time in the time they were here.

"Is…is there more, there must be. What changed everything?" Eri asked quietly. Miroku swallowed and went into everything.

"I was not there when the change happened in Kagome and Inu Yasha's relationship, just that they left to look for shards alone while Sango, Satoru and I stayed behind because Satoru was sick. When they left they were their usual selves, and when they came back they were mated, and Kagome was an inu-hanyou like Kagome. While they were gone Kikyo came looking for Inu Yasha. He wasn't back yet so she trapped me in a barrier while I was out walking with Sango. I confronted her about her actions she got angry and wouldn't let me go. While I was stuck in that barrier Naraku kidnapped Sango. Kikyo was finally about to let me leave when Inu Yasha and Kikyo returned. Kagome pushed me out of the barrier to protect me. I don't know what happened in there, just that Kagome came out with all of her soul back and Kikyo put to rest, Inu Yasha was content with it. We discovered later that Naraku had Sango and began to look for her. I was in love with Sango or thought I was. When we finally found them, Naraku had been torturing and doing horrible things to Sango, we got there…. He was raping her. We stopped it before he…could finish. We had killed Naraku then. Finally ending our quest. Kagome discovered she was pregnant when we came back, and insisted she stay in the feudal era for Sango. We also found Satoru's parents and he left to live with them. After the pup was born. Kagome and Inu Yasha were… careless… and Kagome became pregnant again. This time her mother told Kagome she would stay here, so we all came here. The wedding you went to was their real, first wedding. After the wedding we went to Hawaii for the honeymoon, Sango and I discovered we weren't right for each other. We came back, and Sango went back through the well and Inu Yasha did as well, but he was here more than there. They were making improvements to the village and stuff like that. When Kagome went through the well the jewel for some reason vanished. I was going to go through later, but the well sealed, and I can never go back to my time."

"That's…I don't even know what to…say" Eri said stumbling over her own words.

"Its all true, Kagome was constantly going back and forth, Ji-Chan was always lying and making up excuses for Kagome's absences." Souta added.

"It all makes sense… all of it." Eri mumbled.

"Are you ok?" Miroku asked placing his hand on Eri's.

"Relieved, no more doubting and questions…is this the hand"

"Yes"

Eri turned his hand over and looked at the palm, a small circular scar on each side of his hand. She traced her fingers along it. Katsumi motioned for Souta to leave and they walked out of the kitchen.

"Katsumi has adopted me and has been home schooling me everything I would have learned if I had gone to school here. The money she had for Kagome's education she's going to use on me for when I eventually go to university."

"I'm taking a year off from school to work and help pay for school, I can help teach you what you'll need to know, get your ready for university. I'm starting next year, who knows, maybe we can go together. If your ready" Eri offered.

"That would appreciated" Miroku answered.

"Oh I could help but hear, thank you so much Eri, and I will pay for your help, and don't argue with me. I wont take no for an answer" Katsumi said as she came back into the kitchen.

"But-"

"Eri really…I want you to"

"Higurashi-Sama..."

"I insist, and call me Katsumi"

Eri sighed and nodded her head in agreement. After Katsumi left Eri and Miroku left for a walk around Tokyo. They walked for over 5 hours while Eri began Miroku's first lesson about her time. She talked about the culture, the changes, and new technology. By the time they got back to the shrine, Eri was convinced Miroku would learn everything very fast. She barley had to explain anything completely for him to understand. Katsumi offered to drive Eri home, but she preferred to walk.

It had been 6 months since Miroku had taken that walk with Eri, Katsumi already had him up to a 8th grade level in his schooling with Eri 's help. Eri was waiting for Miroku to be ready before she applied to university, which they assumed to be in another 6 months, right before the dead line for application. Miroku and Eri had been officially dating since he came back from Hawaii 10 months ago. Miroku had completely socially adjusted to this time, and when he did come across something he hadn't encountered before, he kept it together and would ask Eri about it later. Today was his last lesson in 8th grade history. It hurt him slightly to read that his travels with Kagome and the shikon no tama were all myth and legend now. He had yet to bring himself to look through the box that Kagome had left for him. It was separate from the ones she left for her family and he could never get past the letter. He was afraid for what he would find. Katsumi respected his hesitation and never told him what she found in her box, as did Souta and Ji-Chan. He sat at his desk with the box in front of him. He slowly opened it and took out the letter. There were several more letters and what looked like pictures in the box. He took out the next letter after the one he had read.

Miroku,

We miss you; things have been so busy since I last wrote. Kaiya and Kiyomi are growing so fast, so is Shippo. There are pictures of them in here. Sango found Kohaku. Believe it or not, Sesshoumaru brought him back for Rin, he's forcing Kohaku to stay and serve him to atone for his crimes. Both Sango and I think its really helping him recover. He has even become friends with Rin. There have been such amazing changes made to the village. Sango has rebuilt the taijiya. Satoru came back to visit today with Midori, did we tell you about her, Satoru's parents found her in some bushes, she an inu-youkai. Her parents were killed, the blanket she was wrapped him was covered in their blood and we couldn't find any of her clan. She's so cute; she has silver hair to her ankles, a pink crescent moon on her forehead, and brilliant green eyes. Satoru's parents took her in. However it's becoming difficult for them to raise her, so Satoru and Midori are coming to live in the village. Can you believe he's 12 years old? I wonder, if you've ever heard of the youkai no ara tengoku soshite chikyu or tengochikyu. Well Sango has been dating one of them named Yasuo Hiroshi Kisho. A few weeks ago they became mates. They came back today. The village elder and Kaede asked Inu Yasha and I to be Lord and Lady of the village and for me to take Kaede's role as village miko. We accepted, Kiyomi and Kaiya and Shippo are napping right now, and I felt bad because I hadn't written you for a while. There's a feast in our honor in a few hours so I have to go get ready. It's crazy how much things have changes. A hanyou and hanyou-miko Lord and Lady of the village. Well I better go, Kaiya just woke up.

Love,

Kagome

'So their Lord and Lady of the village now. The village must have really grown for them to need an official Lord and Lady.' Miroku took out the stack of pictures that went with that letter. There was one of the entire family standing in front of their new house, it couldn't have been to long after they left due to how big the children were. Miroku couldn't fight the feeling of longing in his heart as he looked at the picture. Next was a picture of Satoru holding a baby with big green eyes. He switched to the next picture and was staring down at Sango standing in front of a huge building holding hiraikotsu on her back. He flipped it over and read the description 'Sango in front of the new training school and weapons building for the taijiya'. The next picture was one of Sango, Kagome, and Kaede in the renovated fields. He flipped through a few pictures of more of the renovations to the village. There was another picture of Kagome and her family in front of their house but it was much bigger as was Shippo, Kaiya, and Kiyomi, Shippo was standing in front of Inu Yasha. Kaiya and Kiyomi sitting next to him. 'Kagome stopped wearing clothes from this time, she's been wearing kimono's'. There were a few pictures after that, that looked a little off. He looked on the back off the pictures. 'The next five or six pictures, Shippo stole the camera from Inu Yasha' they were funny. One was of Inu Yasha jumping for the camera. Another of Kaiya and Kiyomi and his mother, Inu Yasha again trying to get the camera back. The others were of his fingers or feet. The next picture was of Sango and Yasuo with the village elder and Kaede. The picture after was Kagome's family in very elegant clothing. 'Must be after they accepted being the royal family' that was the last picture. Miroku put everything back in the box and closed it pushing it along with his memories back into the drawer.


	23. Ready To Leave

Thank you for all the great reviews, I'm hoping to get 8 for this chapter. Please review!

Ready to leave

Sango cautiously walked up to Kagome's home, which was gradually becoming a palace. She toyed the letter in her hands carefully. She and Yasuo had just found out she was pregnant, and after the immediate joy faded, she thought back to Miroku. She knew Kagome was constantly writing letters to him to put in that box and it felt wrong to not tell him about this. Kagome was the first person she had to tell, later, she and Yasuo would travel to Sesshoumaru's to inform Kohaku. Her first priority was paying respect to her friend. She looked down at the neatly folded parchment in her hand, the name Miroku scrawled across it, 'who else would read it?' She wondered to herself as she slid her fingers over his name. Had it really been two years, she remembered Inu Yasha criticizing Kagome at the twins 2nd birthday a month ago about wasting pictures and her heart had fallen when he mentioned Miroku. Yasuo understood, Miroku was the first man Sango had loved. Sango swallowed hard and finished walking the last steps up to the house. Kagome was standing with the girls in front of Goshinboku pointing at the tree telling them about how she met their father. A story they never tired of hearing after the land of the village had been extended and the shrine Kagome lived in, in the future, was in its beginning stages. Every time Kaiya and Kiyomi walked past the tree with Inu Yasha or Kagome they asked to hear the story. Kagome paused to smile and wave at Sango before finishing the story about how Inu Yasha used to be sat. The girls began giggling hysterically as they ran off to play.

"Don't go to far," Kagome said before they ran away.

"Where is everyone?" Sango asked, the letter hidden behind her back.

"Shippo is at Satoru's playing with Midori, and Inu Yasha is off patrolling the lands, he should be back soon, do you need something?" Kagome asked, 'her manner has matured so much from the young girl I met long ago' Sango thought to herself.

"I have a letter, for Miroku, and I would prefer if you didn't tell Miroku about what it says in the letter in your own"

"Of course, what is it?" Kagome questioned concerned.

"I'm pregnant, and I wanted Miroku to read it from me, Yasuo and I just discovered it this morning" Sango said happily. Kagome smiled and grabbed Sango into a huge hug.

"Oh this is so wonderful, I promise I wont tell anyone until you want me to." Kagome exclaimed. Sango smiled and handed Kagome the letter.

"I better be going, Yasuo and I are going to Sesshoumaru's to tell Kohaku." Sango said cheerfully.

"Send my love to Kohaku and Rin" Kagome shouted as Sango raced down the stairs to the shrine. Kagome walked over to Goshinboku and lifted the stone covering the door that hide the big wooden box built into the ground where she kept the boxes. She slowly pulled open the box and took out Miroku's box, and placed Sango's letter inside. Kagome glanced around to make sure no one had seen it and quickly covered the box. Kagome jumped and screamed when she heard someone say her name. Turning she looked straight into the eyes of Kaede. 'Why didn't I sense her, I can now...'

"Child, I wish to speak with you, lets sit"

Still slightly frazzled, Kagome muttered an agreement and sat down.

"It may be time, for you to take up your duties as village miko, permanently" Kaede said, her voice breaking slightly. Kagome looked at Kaede hoping she wasn't hearing what she was hearing.

"Kaede?" Kagome questioned nervously.

"I am old child, very old, ye know that, it is but a miracle I have lived up till your coming to us. This was my 63rd winter. My bones are tired, I can feel it coming. I wish to stay here, away from the villagers eyes, best not have them watch me go."

"Kaede..." Kagome managed to say, looking into the eye of a woman ready to leave the earth.

"Do not be troubled Kagome, I am not" Kaede said wisely.

"There's an extra room next to Shippo's, its yours as long as you need it, Inu Yasha and I will retrieve your belongings, what would you like me to tell the villagers?" Kagome asked.

"That an old miko is ready to retire" Kaede said as she walked towards the house. Kagome sighed and massaged her temple with her fingers. Kaede would not live to see Sango's baby, or watch her children grow up. She knew Kaede was old, but to be so prepared for death, and so early in life. She didn't care what Kaede said, 63 was young, to young for Kaede to be leaving them. How many people would she have to watch die so young in this time...Is this how Yasuo feels when he looks at Sango knowing that he will outlive her thousands of years. Kagome wondered if maybe there was a way to make Sango live longer, but leaving her human. She knew Yasuo had offered her to become like him when they mated, and Sango had said no, because changing her blood, would change her bonds to her heritage and family. While it would be an honor to live forever with him, if it meant changing who she was, she could not do it. Yasuo had accepted her decision and sworn to love no other after her passing. Sango had looked him in the eye and said, it would be a dishonor to her spirit and heart, if he stopped loving because of her death. She also swore to give him as many children as she could to keep her spirit alive with him once she was gone. Kagome wondered starting at such a young age, how many children Sango would have. Like Kagome, Sango would only be pregnant perhaps 4 months. Kagome doubted that Sango would have that many children, maybe 20... Kagome thought of her own three children, they had been so careful the past 2 years to not get pregnant again. Kagome knew that they could continue having children for at least 200 years, no reason to rush; she and Inu Yasha were practically immortal. Kagome smiled when she detected his scent coming closer. Kagome turned as he jumped down behind her.

"Miss me?" Inu Yasha said arrogantly, Kagome walked up to him, kissed his cheek and then turned back to the tree.

"No, just knew you were there" Kagome answered, still watching the sakura petals moving in the breeze. Inu Yasha stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist.

"Kaede" Kagome mumbled.

"What about Kaede"

"She's dying, I told her she could stay here her last days"

Inu Yasha tightened his hold on Kagome, the baba was dying... he couldn't believe it; he always thought she was too stubborn to die.

"Inu Yasha?" Kagome whispered, her gaze returning to the tree. Her thoughts centered on Kaede and Sango. He wanted to say something to make her feel better, but words were not enough right now, he couldn't come up with anything to soothe his own heart about it, how could he help hers.

"How much time do you think she has left?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Well her scent wasn't heavy with death, it was very light, and I didn't want to know it was there, but, it's very light... She has more time then she thinks she does" Kagome sighed, her heart twisting. She was not allowed to cry, not yet. She had to be strong. She would not tell anyone unless they asked, then when Kaede passed they would have the burning ritual and ceremonies. Her heart clenched at the thought, bile rose in her throat. Kagome struggled to swallow the feeling, if she failed to stay strong, those who looked to her for strength would not find it. Inu Yasha could feel the sadness radiating off of Kagome, her body heated slightly in his arms. Her effort to suppress her sadness was going to make her sick. This wasn't his Kagome; his Kagome would be sad, happy, and angry. Inu Yasha spun Kagome around to face him and looked into her eyes.

"Why aren't you sad" Inu Yasha demanded shaking Kagome slightly.

"I am" Kagome replied struggling to keep control.

"No, your not! You hide everything, always afraid that someone will see you. You don't have to be like Kikyo, you don't have to be like Kaede. Your Kagome! Happy loving, Expressive, you don't have to be perfect for them" Inu Yasha said, his tone low but angry, his arm waving towards the village. Tears fought their way past Kagome's defenses and she melted into his arms.

"I have to be strong for them, if I am not their strength who will be?" Kagome sobbed.

"I will be, Sango will be, or Yasuo will be. Don't change for them. Be Kagome, cry, scream, laugh. Keep your emotions and give them that as your strength." Inu Yasha said softly.

"You know, your smarter than you let people think" Kagome said.

"You promise to stop with this perfection thing you've been stuck on" Inu Yasha threatened.

"I promise, we better go put them down for their nap, would you go get Shippo from Satoru's"

"Sure" Inu Yasha agreed and he made his way slowly towards the village.

"Inu Yasha...." Kagome growled.

"Ok, Ok, I'm going" Inu Yasha caved and he sped up.

'Why do I always have to do the hard part, I get to be the one that tells Shippo he cant play with Midori anymore because he needs a nap, and Kagome gets to sweet talk the twins' Inu Yasha grumbled to himself as he landed softly next to their hut.

"OTOU" Shippo squealed happily as he launched himself into Inu Yasha, he stumbled briefly as the energetic pup collided with his chest. 'I gotta get this to take a nap, stupid wench is crazy'

"C'mon Shippo, time for a nap" Inu Yasha said as he jumped up into the air. Shippo's golden eyes turned to saucers as he peered at Inu Yasha in shock.

"No nap" Shippo repeated over and over again as Inu Yasha ran back to the house. Inu Yasha landed outside the house and walked in, the sounds of Kagome singing to the girls brought a smile to his face, one of Shippo's claws snagging on his clothes and scratching his shoulder brought him back to reality. Inu Yasha sat down right there with Shippo turned the pup so he was facing him and Shippo knew he was in trouble. Inu Yasha lifted the offending hand into his own and stared at Shippo.

"Don't ever use these against your friends, these hurt people, you have to be careful, these are for protecting" Inu Yasha said, and though he hated doing it, repeated the lesson his father had taught him.

"Do you know how it feels when one of these scratches" Inu Yasha asked quietly. Shippo shook his head. Inu Yasha reluctantly took Shippo's other hand and allowed the claws to prick at his hand. Not enough to do real damage, just enough to hurt and draw a drop of blood. Shippo's eyes watered and he watched the blood form from the places his claws touched.

"Hurts" Shippo said assuming his Otou didn't know.

"Yes, and that was very light, imagine them scratching someone else, like Midori."

Shippo balled his hands and shook his head again.

"Not scratching Midori, not scratching friends," Shippo declared. Inu Yasha smiled and stood up cradling Shippo in his arms and continued walking to his room. Shippo wrinkled his nose when he caught the scent of Kaede.

"Baba?" Shippo asked, recognizing the scent, and that it was different.

"Yes, Kaede is here" Inu Yasha said, inwardly wincing at Shippo calling Kaede, baba, he would be in trouble for that. Inu Yasha cowered behind Shippo when Kagome abruptly stopped signed and heard her steps coming towards him. 'Thank kami she can't sit me anymore'

"Inu Yasha...." Kagome groaned as she peeked out through the door.

"What?" Inu Yasha said in pretend shock.

"Your going to wish I could still sit you" Kagome's saccharine voice declared as she disappeared back into the room. Shippo looked up at Inu Yasha, he could tell his Otou was in trouble.

"Okaa angry" Shippo asked.

"Okaa very angry" Inu Yasha replied.

"Otou make Okaa angry?"

"Otou should have stopped calling Kaede baba..."

"Baba!" Shippo squealed happily.

Inu Yasha sighed and went into Shippo's room. Kagome was really going to kill him now. After putting Shippo down for a nap Inu Yasha waited anxiously for Kagome's punishment. She couldn't take that long, he'd just relax while he waited.

Kagome walked into their room, expecting Inu Yasha prepared to be groveling after she went and disappeared for so long. Instead, she found him asleep, no matter how angry she was, he always looked so peaceful when he was asleep, and she could never stay mad. Kagome crept towards the bed and sat down next to him. She softly pushed the hair from his face, its softness sliding gently between her fingers. She stroked the side of his face gently with her claws. Inu Yasha growled lightly and opened his eyes to see Kagome's smiling face.

"I thought you were mad" Inu Yasha said as he propped himself up on his elbows.

"I was, but you haven't called Kaede that since he was barley one, its not your fault he remembers and likes to say it. Not only that, but you just look so peaceful when your sleeping, I didn't have the heart to yell at you"

"I should go to sleep when your mad more often, wish I had known that when you could still sit me," Inu Yasha teased. Kagome narrowed her eyes and him, and Inu Yasha quickly tweaked one of her ears apologetically. Kagome involuntarily purred from his touch. Inu Yasha smirked and pulled Kagome down to him and caught her lips in a gentle kiss. He loved the feeling of her hair cascading down onto him as she fell towards. Kagome playfully shoved him as he pulled back from the kiss. Inu Yasha grinned again and moved Kagome so that they were lying down, her head resting on his shoulder.

"I hate you" Kagome growled.

"I know" Inu Yasha replied, and he leaned over and kissed her forehead. Kagome rolled her eyes, and adjusted herself so she was more comfortable against him. In minutes she had fallen asleep, and Inu Yasha was content to lay there and hold her, listening to her soft breaths and enjoying the tranquility of being surrounded in her scent.

A/n, I could have kept going here, but I just didn't have the heart to go into what is coming next, so I left it happy. The next chapter is coming soon, and I'm so sorry for the long wait, but with senior year starting up and work, there just hasn't been time, I will also be posting another chapter of betrayal of the soul soon.


	24. Goodbye

Goodbye

Sango and Yasuo approached Sesshoumaru's by dusk; she smiled and put her hand to her stomach as they walked through the gate. Yasuo tightened his grip on her hand a little as he knocked on the front gate. Kohaku and been in Sesshoumaru's service for 2 and half years now, she couldn't believe her little brother was almost 17, and that the little girl Rin was 16. She was very suspicious of their relationship, which had matured, as they got older. On their last visit she caught the handholding and blushing, they reminded her very much of Kagome and Inu Yasha, minus the fighting.

"YASUO" Rin squealed happily as she opened the door. Yasuo ruffled Rin's hair and grinned at her. She laughed and then turned and hugged Sango.

"I had no idea you were coming, your not supposed to be here for …" Rin paused to count on her fingers quickly "One more moon"

"Promise not to tell Kohaku" Sango whispered. Rin grinned and nodded her head.

"I'm pregnant"

Rin's eyes widened and she smiled even wider and grabbed Sango for another hug.

"Where is Kohaku anyway?" Sango asked when Rin finally let go of her.

"Um, Sesshoumaru-Sama requested to speak to him about something, they've been in there all morning" Rin responded quietly. Yasuo noticed one of his elders and quickly excused himself to tell them the news. Rin took the opportunity and dragged Sango outside to her favorite part of the garden; no one else was ever there.

"Rin…do you know what Sesshoumaru wanted to talk to Kohaku about?"

"Me" Rin said quickly, her cheeks flushing pink as she tried not to look at Sango.

"What about you?"

"His intentions" Rin responded meekly. Sango tried not to react, knowing Sesshoumaru could easily lose his temper regarding his "ward".

"Can you tell me anything else?"

Rin's blush deepened and suddenly found her feet very interesting.

"Rin?"

"Well, Sesshoumaru-Sama saw me and Kohaku-kun in the garden, he got really angry and told Kohaku-kun he wanted to speak with him"

"What were you doing in the garden?" Sango asked

"Sango-Chan!"

"It can't be that bad?"

"Um"

"RIN!"

"…Well…we…um…"

"Rin"

"We were kissing and…well"

"Sesshoumaru saw you doing that," Sango gasped.

"We weren't doing that!"

"Then what?"

"We were just fooling around a little" Rin mumbled. Sango nodded but glanced over at the castle nervously. She was feeling a little apprehensive over Kohaku being alone with Sesshoumaru after Sesshoumaru catching them "fooling around".

"So they've been in there all morning"

"Yep"

Screaming, that was all she remembered, the horrible screaming. She had been sitting quietly in the garden with Rin when it happened. It was as if the entire world exploded, she remembered jumping in front of Rin and falling to the ground as debris rocketed towards them. A wave if fire scorched the ground, melting the cloth of her kimono. Rin cried from beneath her scared and confused. Sango stayed calm and continued to hold Rin to the ground as she struggled to get lose to her Lord. Sango desperately wanted to run back there, to find out what happened, Yasuo and Kohaku were in there. There were youkai clamoring about screaming about an attack. Sango's eyes burned from the smoke and her back hurt from the burnt cloth sticking to it as she stood. She looked towards the castle, or what was left of it, everything was burning and pieces of stone were crumbling to the ground. Rin finally managed to stand and gasped at the sight of her home, the sound of Rin's body collapsing to the floor barley registered in Sango's mind. No one could have survived that…Kohaku had been inside, Yasuo, last time she saw him, had been inside. Sango's entire body trembled as she took a step towards the rubble. Without consciously realizing, she grabbed the arm of a youkai as he ran past her, the creature looked at her ready to kill, she didn't care.

"What has happened, why…"

"It was bound to happen eventually ningen" the creature spat, he tugged on his arm toget free but Sango tightened her hold.

"What happened?" Sango repeated, her voice cold and distant

"Kanna, she lost her sanity when her lord Naraku died, all she had left was Kohaku and Kagura's lifeless bodies, when she found that Sesshoumaru had found their remains and revived them, and then the two fled with Sesshoumaru, something else snapped, she has finally found them, this is the result" the creature finally explained, also finally being able to detect Yasuo's scent on her past the smell of burning flesh and cloth. Sango released her hold and continued her path towards what remained of the castle. She heard the creature tending to Rin and moved faster. She would kill Kanna, had Naraku not done enough to her, he stole her family, her innocence, tortured her brother and then left him for dead. Now, now she had everything back, he was gone, and his stupid detachment was here now, trying to take it all away again. Tears burned her eyes as they slipped out, fogging her vision. Sango stumbled on some rubble and fell to her knees. The tears splashing onto the ground beneath her, she couldn't go mindlessly into battle and die for them, not anymore. If she went into battle and died, she would be killing her child, Yasuo's child. More tears poured from her eyes, her body shook as she struggled to stand. She stared at the rubble again to see youkai climbing their way out, bloody and broken, but alive.

"YASUO" All the world froze at her broken cry, she distinctly remembered hearing her voice before she felt her body hit the ground. Her eyes refused to open, but she could still hear the sounds around her. Feet were scrambling to safety, Rin was crying for Kohaku and Sesshoumaru, there was someone trying to console her, knowing Rin, she was struggling like the gates of hell were beneath her to go into the burning rubble for her Lord.

Sesshoumaru pushed himself from the ground, rock and dust falling from him as he stood. The twerp that loved Rin, he had just told the twerp he could ask Rin to marry him when the girl came in. The twerp had said her name, the girl had grinned sadistically at them. Twisting her mirror, that twerp had sent his weapon flying into the mirror, only to have it hurled back at him, it missed, but not enough that the boy wasn't knocked to the ground. Sesshoumaru growled at the intrusion, drawing toukijin, the boy had yelled for him not to. Sesshoumaru powered up for an attack to end the girls life quickly, the next thing he knew, the small powerful attack did something to the mirror and the girl, everything was silent, a strange glowing line cracked across the girl and her mirror, then everything went black. His home was in ruins, and where was the twerp! Finally he saw a moving pile of rubble and immediately pulled the boy from the ground. The boy coughed when Sesshoumaru shook him and a cloud of dust surrounded him. Sesshoumaru proceeded to drop the boy back on the floor.

"You'll live, get up, and follow me" Sesshoumaru growled. Kohaku immediately stood and followed Sesshoumaru to look for more survivors. Somehow, at the end of their search, the majority of those inside at the time, were minimally injured. Sesshoumaru didn't take long to figure it all out, by his unconscious will tensaiga protected all living creatures in his castle, however, he never intended to explain it, to anyone. 'Kagura…. where is that damned woman'

"Kohaku, go find Rin" Sesshoumaru demanded. As soon as the boy was gone, Sesshoumaru went to find Kagura, her scent was faint, but he could still find her, he had to dig through a good twenty feet of rubble, but she he found her clinging to life. He gently lifted her and dusted the soot from her face, she was badly injured, and all he could smell was her blood. He jumped from the rubble and set to find Kohaku and Rin.

She felt her body leave the ground, she wasn't dead, but she felt like she was floating. Someone was saying something, urgently begging her to wake up, she liked that voice, and she wanted to be near it. It hurt to open her eyes, but when she did, there was a very handsome man holding her. She couldn't understand it, but there was something about his face.

"Sango, are you ok, where you hurt?" the man asked.

"I don't know about Sango, but my head hurts a bit"

The mans face paled and he looked as if someone had punched him in the gut.

"You are Sango," the man said.

"I am?"

"Yes, and I'm your mate, Yasuo" the man said.

"I'm youkai, I feel human…"

"You are human, I am youkai, don't you remember anything?" Yasuo asked. Sango closed her eyes and tried to focus on anything in her mind, but everything was jumbled.

"I remember the earth shaking, and screaming, horrible screaming" Sango finally answered. Yasuo sighed. Sesshoumaru came out with Kagura in his arms and declared for everyone to just leave. Those who had once called the castle home were told to relocate. No personal belongings could have survived the blast, that any living creature had been enough. He then gathered Rin, the brat, and the brat's sister and mate and they left for Inu Yasha's village.

Kohaku looked over at his sister, finally understanding the pain she must have felt while he was under Naraku's control, he wouldn't believe that she couldn't remember him. She had no recognition in her eyes, not even towards Yasuo. Kohaku cringed at the thought of Sango realizing she's pregnant, all the things she'd have to remember again. She would have to remember losing Miroku to time, and how he killed their family, and even worse, what Naraku did to her… Anger welled in him so heavy that he could barley breath, his heart constricted in agony at the look on her face he would receive when she remembered. Yasuo refused to let her walk, he had yet to tell her anything besides her name, and that he was her mate and she was human. She didn't fight him, reminding Kohaku even more, this woman did not remember who she was, his sister would not let some demon carry and hold her if she did not remember him, even if he made such claims as Yasuo did. It didn't take long to reach the village. They had received warm welcome despite their appearance; the villagers did not fear even the taiyoukai. It was the first time that Kohaku could remember being in the village, and he knew he had never been in a village where youkai were seen as equals and not feared. It did not take long for Kagome and Inu Yasha to come to them. They were about to head up the shrine steps when Kagome and Inu Yasha jumped down in front of them.

"Why are you here" Inu Yasha growled "and why are u all bloody and… why do u have her"

"Calm your self little brother, my home has been destroyed, I will stay here"

"THE HELL YOU WILL" Inu Yasha raged, his fingers twitching over the hilt of tessaiga.

"I do not seek a fight hanyou, but if you request one, I will gladly give your mate your head back" Sesshoumaru sighed as he brusquely walked past Inu Yasha towards the shrine.

"Who the fuck does he think he is" Inu Yasha spat as Sesshoumaru walked away.

"What's wrong with Sango, is the baby ok?" Kagome asked, noticing that Yasuo was holding her.

"She has lost her memory from the explosion, or perhaps something after, from what Rin says, she was not actually hit in the head at all, but knocked them down and saved Rin and herself from being burned to death, they both walked off with nothing but a few burns. However, Rin collapsed shortly after, when she came to, she was trying to get to Kohaku and Sesshoumaru when she heard Sango scream and fall to the ground, shortly after I found her halfway conscious on the ground, when she woke, she didn't know me, or her own name, not even her brother" Yasuo explained grimly.

"Um, excuse me, miko, but what do you mean, baby?" Sango asked.

"Please, call me Kagome, we are after all very good friends, and I will leave that information to Yasuo.

"…Kagome… I'm sorry mi-Kagome, but I don't seem to remember you, but you seem pleasant, and I would very much like to remember you" Sango replied. Kagome smiled and reached her hand out to Sango, Sango went to shake it, when she finally realized that Kagome had ears and claws.

"How do you wear the garb of a miko, but yet are hanyou, what game are you playing" Sango asked irritated.

"I am both, I was born a miko, reincarnated from a very powerful miko, I mated with an inu-hanyou, and to prevent the dilution of the blood line, when a hanyou mates a human, the human becomes hanyou, so I am a miko-hanyou. It's a very powerful combination, except when I accidentally tried to purify myself a few times," Kagome laughed. Sango smiled and relaxed slightly. She was still very scared, but at least she trusted what Kagome had said. Sango looked over to Inu Yasha and then back at Kagome,

"He is your mate, isn't he?"

"Yes he is, we have three beautiful children together, and you helped me birth them"

"I did?"

"I would not have been able to have them without you"

"It must have been an honor"

"We were grateful" Inu Yasha butted in. Sango blushed and looked at her feet.

"I wish I could remember all of this, it sounds like we were all very close, I feel something when I'm with all of you, I just cant place it with any memories, but I will try to remember"

"Even if you cannot remember, we will make new memories together" Kagome said warmly. "But that doesn't mean we won't try our hardest to help you remember"

"Um Kagome, I hate to interrupt, but Lady Kagura is badly injured, and Sesshoumaru wishes to not have to find out if tensaiga will revive her a second time" Rin mentioned. Kagome quickly jumped off after Sesshoumaru. Inu Yasha looked down at Rin,

"She's his mate, isn't she" Inu Yasha asked.

"Yes, at first they couldn't even be in the same room when I forced him to revive them, but after awhile, things changed"

"Yasuo, what happened at the castle?" Inu Yasha questioned. Between Kohaku, Rin, and Yasuo, the puzzle was put together. Sango just looked at the three trying to fit the pieces together in her mind, unsuccessfully.

Kagome nodded as Sesshoumaru told her everything that occurred, she continued to work on healing Kagura while she listened. She was down to mending her broken ribs when Kagura coughed and opened her eyes. Kagome smiled as she finished,

"Glad to see you awake" Kagome said. Kagura's eyes widened and would have panicked but she felt Sesshoumaru's hand on her shoulder and just sat up and looked very confused.

"Sesshoumaru, what happened?" she asked.

"Kanna, found us, our home, has been destroyed, we are in Inu Yasha's village, and Kagome saved your life"

"I'll leave you two alone." Kagome said as she left to speak to the others.

"You saved me from the explosion, I felt it" Kagura whispered as she tried to cover her body with what little was left of her kimono. Sesshoumaru noticed and took off his pelt and wrapped it around her.

"You are my mate, it was tensaiga's will to save everyone, but it was only you I spent the time to retrieve from the ruins"

Kagura allowed herself to lean against him, despite Kagome's healing, she was still exhausted. Sesshoumaru held her against him when she tried to sit back up.

"You need rest" he demanded and forced her to stay put by lifting her into his lap.

Kagome walked very slowly to Sango's hut, trying to figure out if she could heal her friend's memory. From everything she had heard, she had chosen to forget, it was not from head injury, she didn't want to remember. Kagome froze mid step; it was smell that she caught before anything else….

"Oh kami, not now" Kagome whispered as she suddenly ran back towards the shrine.


	25. So Many Years

A/n, sorry for they extremely long lack of updates, Senior year was insane, so now I've got a few weeks till I'm off to college, and gonna update and hopefully finish up this story before I leave.

'Had it really been so many years' Kagome dully thought to herself. The sour look returned to her face as she glanced at the equally sour looking plant she was now collecting. After Kaede passed, some of the less appealing duties of being the village miko were now her duties. Of course she had helped Kaede in the past with these things…

'But this is just disgusting' Kagome mentally moaned as a questionable liquid oozed from said plant. Kagome gathered up her "spoils" and walked back towards the village. It had been by sheer luck that Kagome had discovered the regenerative effects on memory the foul little plant had.

_"Sango, grab that plant over there, it's the only one that I have left, and then we can head back to village, you must be getting tired"_

_"Yes miko-sama" Sango replied_

_"…Sango… we've been friends for years, please… call me Kagome" 'Kaede was miko-sama, Kikyo was miko-sama…I am just Kagome'_

_Sango nodded as she began pulling the plants from the ground, mimicking Kagome's methods avoiding any extra strain that could damage the roots. Unfortunately, one tore, and a strange liquid oozed onto Sango's hands, Sango had cried out about the odor and how disgusting it was. She wiped the liquid off onto her shirt and handed Kagome the plants. Kagome and Sango started to walk back to the village, a routine they had begun to follow almost religiously since Kaede had been buried, at first just to provide a semblance of stability and normalcy to a very shaken Kagome, who's mood was beginning to alarm the villagers. However, Sango abruptly stopped and looked around._

_"I…I know this place" She murmured_

_"Of course you do Sango, we come through here every morning"_

_"No, I was here…with you, and Inu Yasha-sama, and… Houshi-sama" his named slipped from her lips barley louder than a whisper. Tears started to shine in Sango's eyes._

_"You…you can remember?"_

_"…Everything…"_

_"We have to hurry back, Yasuo will be so pleased..." Kagome paused for a moment "Why did you remember so suddenly, we've been walking through here everyday for several moons… what was diff- the plant!"_

_"Perhaps, I'm glad I remember, but if you would understand, I would really like to go apologize to Yasuo, I don't suppose he appreciated being treated like a stranger by his own mate…"_

Kagome felt the effects of that damned plant as she walked back, all the memories she had so conveniently stuffed away, her mom, grandfather, Souta… her thoughts halted at her old friend Miroku. How was he she wondered, did he make a good life, did he still live at the shrine. Kagome wished she had listened to Inu Yasha a little more, by the time Shippo was 17 she had run out of film. Luckily there were lots of pictures from before them, Sango and her children, Rin and Kohaku's wedding, Kagome grinned at how Miroku would react to that. Every time there was a new baby, Kagome would get camera happy as Inu Yasha started to call it. First was Sango's first child, a boy they had named in Miroku's memory, followed 2 years later by another boy named Jiro, a year later Kagome and Inu Yasha had their fourth child, a girl, Mika, who was a good 6 years younger than her brother. A year after Mika, Rin and Kohaku had their first daughter, Mai. 3 years after Mai, Sango gave birth to twin boys (she was beginning to wonder if she'd ever have a girl), and much to Kagome's surprise a year after the twins, Akina and Jin, they received word that Kagura had given birth to triplets, all boys, Kisho, Taro, and Yukio, she had also added, there would not be anymore children after those three. Four years after Kagura's triplets, Sango finally had her baby girl, Takara. Two years after Takara, Kagome had their second son, Kin. Rin followed days later with another daughter, Yori. Kagome still found it hard to believe her baby boy Shippo, was already 18. Kagome was sad for Rin, because the poor girl had so much difficulty conceiving and carrying a child full term, that it was clear for her age, that Yori and Mai would be their only children, and Rin had always spoken of having many children. Sango felt guilty, knowing that she was pregnant with her sixth child, and Rin had barley survived her second child.

Kagome had other things on her mind, especially her eldest son and Midori, she was worried the two were doing far more than the innocent kissing and holding hands that Shippo claimed they were doing. It didn't help when Inu Yasha pointed out how old they had been when they mated, barley a few years older than Shippo. It was hard for Kagome to adjust to how much faster children grew up in the feudal era, at 16, females were expected to be married and pregnant, however, Kagome had managed to find a way around a lot of the age expectations due to her children being hanyou, and having much longer life-spans. It still didn't make her feel any better that she had managed to slip on a few more years to their childhoods because her eldest son was still on the verge of mating to Midori. Mating would lead to children, and she could not fathom being a grandmother, when she had a baby just turned one. Inu Yasha would just rant on about how his first born son would be mating an inu youkai, and that Sesshoumaru could shove everything he said about tradition and how a hanyou and youkai could never be together, because it was wrong right up his ass. Of course any chance to use the children to prove Sesshoumaru had been wrong about something was pointed out to the taiyoukai as soon as Inu Yasha had the chance. Kagome grinned to herself, she had caught Yukio only 7 years old, having his "first kiss" with a human girl in the village while visiting. That had been an interesting conversation between Yukio, Kagome, and Kagura, about how Daddy couldn't know and why. Kagome still envisioned that poor little girl staring down Sesshoumaru's poison whip for "tainting his son".

'I wonder if Miroku ever got married, or had children'

"Oi! Kagome, hurry up" Inu Yasha shouted as Kagome walked towards the house.

'For Kami's sake, I've been out of the forest for less than two seconds'

"I'm coming, I'm coming" Kagome yelled back, her pitch easily matching his. Inu Yasha blushed as his mate kissed his cheek and walked into the house in front of him.

"You're the one who wants to start trying for another baby, and we barley get any time alone-" Inu Yasha glowered as best he could, unsuccessfully. Kagome smiled sweetly as she walked over to their bed, followed by her Inu Yasha.

Kagome and Inu Yasha had just finished cleaning up after their night alone, when the sound of Mika yelling caught their ears.

"She's fighting him again, isn't she" Kagome sighed.

"I wish she wouldn't pick on him so much, she's starting to look like a bully, my daughter shouldn't be a bully," Inu Yasha groaned.

"Inu Yasha, she's not being a bully, she likes him"

"She's 12, she isn't allowed to like boys yet" Inu Yasha roared, "I'll kill him, what's his name again…"

"His name is Jiro, you know, Sango's son" Kagome reminded him.

"…So I won't kill him, just teach him a lesson or two about causing my daughter to like him"

"Inu Yasha… you so much as scare that boy, and Sango will have your head, you should be happy she doesn't get involved in the matter with the way Mika picks on Jiro"

"Mika is a girl, Jiro is a boy, there's a huge difference" Inu Yasha defended.

"Let them figure it out themselves, I don't think you need to worry about Mika coming home to tell you she's mated to Jiro, in the worst they'll hold hands, hug, or kiss"

"Mika will not be kissing boys!" Inu Yasha growled through clenched teeth.

"Of course Inu Yasha, just like the twins would never kiss boys, and that Shippo would never do anything with Midori before they mated"

"They were just kissing!"

"Exactly"

'Wench… always does that'

"Mika is still to young to be kissing boys, just like the twins, and I'll kill any boy they kiss-"

"Just like your going to kill Jiro…"

"Feh"

"I'm going to go pick up Kin from Kohaku and Rin, he was playing with Yori today"

"Whatever…"

"Inu Yasha…"

"All right! All right! I won't kill any boys for looking at our daughters…"

"Thank You"

"…Today…"

"I HEARD THAT INU YASHA, if Kin wasn't waiting…"

"Exactly, Kin is waiting" Inu Yasha shoved back in Kagome's face, she glared at him for a second before running off.

'Kami, I hate that look' Inu Yasha shuddered.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Yasuo, we are not going to bet on the sex of the pup or how many pups there are" Sango laughed.

"I bet Takara would love to have a sister, for a pup her age, she's very clear, if it's another boy she's going to go live with Kagome and Inu Yasha."

"Well the odds are against her, she's one girl after four boys, it's probably going to be another boy"

"So you think it'll be a boy…?"

"Yasuo, we're not betting"

"But you still think it will be a boy?"

"YASUO!"

"Your not mad, I can tell by the way your trying to not laugh"

"We shouldn't be taking bets on our baby"

"I know, but I think it will be a boy too" Yasuo replied through grinning teeth. Sango rolled her eyes and looked down at her protruding belly.

"I'll still always hate the physical parts of pregnancy…"

"Oh I love your belly, especially when there's a baby in it"

"I can't see my feet…"

"Well I can, and yes, they are still there, and just the same as they were since the last time you saw them"

"OH…!"

"Just be relieved you don't have a normal human pregnancy, women barley survive those, they last entirely too long" Yasuo murmured

"I know, I always feel weird around Kohaku now, I know he's jealous, they always talk about trying for a third, just to have one son, but I don't think Rin would survive it, she was lucky with Yori, if it wasn't for Kagome, she may have gone into labor early again, and I don't think she would survive mentally if she were to lose another baby, she's conceived at least ten times, and only four of them made it even close to full term, and of those four, only Yori and Mai, survived, the rest she lost within the first half, and they didn't even have a body to bury."

"I know, it was especially hard on Kohaku, because the pup they lost before Yori, would have been a boy, when Rin carried Yori to term, Kohaku was so sure she would be the son they were hoping for." Yasuo pointed out

"Of course he doesn't love the girls any less, but in these times, its necessary to have at least one son to carry on the family name, even I know the importance of Kohaku having a son, I'd be lying to his face if I told him it wasn't important, but I still think it is more important that Yori and Mai have a mother, instead of one brother and no mother for all three of them."

"But Kohaku knows… that the value of him having one surviving male child…"

"Would mean continuing our family name and heritage, I know, but at the cost of Rin… one of our sons…"

"You and I both know, that no matter how much we wish it could be different, the son must have a son, the family name, is with the son, not the daughter."

"I remember when I was a little girl, Mama and Father were always talking about how they still had to try for a son, I always felt if I tried to be a better slayer, a better daughter, they wouldn't have to try for another baby, because Mama kept losing the babies, and every time, she seemed less alive."

"But your Mother survived birthing Kohaku"

"Yes, but she died a few years later"

"Not because of Kohaku, and who's to say that the same would happen to Rin?

"I know, I just hope that the third is a boy, and that they can stop trying so hard"

"It would help a lot if the villagers didn't comment on how quaint their little family is" Yasuo sighed

"Yeah.."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Kagome-sama!" Rin called

"Rin-chan, did Kin behave himself?"

"Of course, he was an angel, even when Yori chewed on his hair, its amazing how much he looks like Inu Yasha-sama."

"We almost named him Inuichi, but I didn't think Shippo would be to fond of it."

"Kohaku and I hope that when we finally have a son, he'll look just like him"

"Rin-chan, did you ever think about maybe not trying for more children?"

"Of course not, I know its dangerous to keep trying, but I couldn't imagine only have two children"

"Just, think about what I said earlier, please Rin"

"I will, but in the mean time, Kin is very tired, and I'm sure would love to go home and take a nap" Rin hastily replied.

"Of course" Kagome gave in as she took a sleeping Kin from Rin.

"I better get back inside, Mai is almost done with her lessons with Sango and Kohaku, and I need to start dinner"

"Have a good night Rin-chan"

"You too Kagome-sama"

Kagome sighed as she watched Rin disappear back into her hut.

'She'll never survive a third child, I wish she wasn't so stubborn, she must get it from Sesshoumaru, I'll have to have a talk with Kagura or Sesshoumaru about this, if she does get pregnant, Sesshoumaru should be near by with tensaiga. Kami only knows what another full term pregnancy would do to her'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"PAPA!" a small girl shouted. "PAPA!" the shout echoed through the shrine.

"Miroku, Hana is calling you"

"Isn't Taku supposed to be watching her"

"Yes, but just go, see what's wrong, Taku may have her tied up while he plays video games, again."

"How come we never had these problems between Norie and Taku?"

"Who knows-"

"PAPA"

"Miroku, go!"

Miroku smiled at his wife as he walked from the kitchen, he wondered silently if Kagome and Souta got along any better than Taku and Hana. Miroku sighed as sure enough, Hana was sitting in a chair, firmly tied down, and Taku playing a game.

"Hey Dad"

"Taku…why is your sister tied to that chair"

"Hi Papa"

"Hi Hana"

"Well, she wanted to play, and I said no, and she would shut up and kept trying to take the control, so I figured I'd tie her to the chair until it was her turn"

Miroku groaned and began untying Hana.

"Taku, tie up your sister one more time, and I won't let you go with Grandma and Uncle Souta to the beach next weekend"

"Dad… that's not fair, she's so annoying"

"She's four, you have any idea how annoying you were, when you were four?"

"Norie never said anything about me bugging her"

"Norie was two, she doesn't remember, and I doubt you remember what you were like when you were four"

"Do you remember what you were like when you were four?"

"Don't go there Taku, my life was very different then yours, your sisters, and your Moms"

Taku cringed; he knew about his fathers' life, knew all about the well, it was the thing that made his Dad different and cool.

"Sorry Dad, I'll stop tying up Hana"

Miroku smiled and left the playroom and went back into the kitchen.

"So was Hana tied to a chair?" Eri asked without looking up from the salmon she was currently preparing for dinner.

"Yeah, but Taku wont do it again, I threatened his beach trip and he caved."

"That's all it took?"

"Well, he groaned about how its unfair, and I told him he was just as bad when he was four, and then he asked about what I was like when I was four, that pretty much ended the conversation"

"Everything from before you got trapped here tends to do that for Taku"

"Yeah, its just, I hate when all it takes is to remind him that I've killed youkai, traveled with inu-hanyou, miko, and taijiya. I want him to listen to me because I'm his father."

"Miroku, that's who you are, if you were in the feudal era still, those would be the things that would make your son honor and respect you. I think that means a lot that those things are true even now" Eri paused as she slid the salmon on the grill, "Katsumi should be home soon with the rest of dinner, I'd at least like the salmon to be ready, she hardly ever lets me help with cooking lately"

Miroku grinned and wrapped his arms around his wife's belly "As long as you are pregnant, Katsumi will never let you help anymore than grilling a salmon"

Eri removed the fish from the heat and placed it on the counter and turned to face Miroku, "I've done this three times, and without a single complication all three times, I think I can handle cooking dinner."

Miroku laughed and lifted Eri into his arms, Eri squealed and clung to Miroku.

"If Katsumi catches you, she'll make sure to keep fifty feet between us till I give birth" Eri laughed. Miroku grinned and stole a quick kiss before placing Eri back onto her feet.

Over the past few years, Miroku and Eri had many chances to move out of the shrine, but the memory of the well and Kagome lived at the shrine. Pictures of the past from Kagome's memory box lined the walls. After Miroku started his career teaching history, and Eri became a veterinarian, they made renovations to the shrine, so that there would be a bedroom for everyone, without having to change Kagome's room. Miroku wondered if they would ever see them again, he knew there were friends he would never see again, there were letters in the box from after their funerals, but in all the letters he had read through, there was no mention of any deaths that weren't human, he had a lot of letters to get through. He prayed every night that Katsumi would get to see her daughter again it was possible after all. He was slightly angry, that if Kagome had lived till now, why hadn't she come to see her mother, to see him, or her brother? It wasn't fair of Kagome to wait so many years; she could have been waiting down on the street by the shrine for her younger self to go through that well if she had wanted. He had a feeling that she lived, there were times, important moments in his life, where he swore he could sense her, but she was never there, or at least never let them know she was there. When he and Eri were married, her grandfather's funeral, Souta's high school and college graduation, each of his child's births. If she was physically alive, why hadn't she come to see them?

'I think I deserve to see my old friends, to know things that those letters couldn't possibly say…'


End file.
